Das Opfer
by Xariel
Summary: HD slash: Dracos Hoffnungen und Wünsche scheinen in Erfüllung zu gehen, aber wie lange hält das Glück? Darf ein Malfoy Liebe empfinden oder gar empfangen? Ein leidender Draco und knackiger Harry, was will man mehr...- Kapitel 9 ist da!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehört gänzlich und allein JK Rowling.....ach ja alle die was gegen Homosexualität haben "VER##### EUCH" nur ne kleine Warnung, weil ich so lieb bin *g* (bevor ich noch gehauen werde, die Ewigen sind Figuren aus "the sandman") Tja, ist meine erste Geschichte überhaupt und dazu noch ein slash ^___^ büdde net so streng sein und auch net gleich mit Steinen werfen. Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreibfehler......bin hoffnungslos auf diesem Gebiet -.-°  
  
Prolog Tanz mit der Schicksalsgöttin  
  
Nichts deutete auf die kommende Tragödie hin, das sich noch in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht abspielen sollte. Jedes Kind kannte die Geschichte von dem Jungen - der - lebte und doch gab es niemanden, außer ihm, der jedes kleinste Detail in seinem Gedächtnis aufrufen konnte. Damals ging etwas schief, was einer Korrektur bedurfte und so solle es geschehen.  
  
Er studierte und verschlang jede Information, die er benötigte um sein Ziel zu erreichen und möge die Hölle zufrieren falls er scheitern sollte. Er hatte alles gegeben, seinen Verstand, seine Seele, einfach alles. Man könnte es Besessenheit nennen, die sich in seinem Herzen fraß, seinen Geisteszustand vernebelte und jede Zelle seines Wesens vergiftete. Alles drehte sich um Harry Potter, hatte es schon seit er denken konnte und so wird es wohl auch bleiben.  
  
Aber in dieser Nacht könnte sich alles verändern, in dieser Nacht hatte er endlich die Macht alles zu seinem Gunsten zu ändern und nichts konnte ihn noch aufhalten. Sein ewig verhasster Feind wird sterben und zugrunde gehen, schließlich hatte er ein Pakt mit den Ewigen abgeschlossen. Der Preis mag hoch sein, aber im Leben bekam man nichts geschenkt, selbst wenn man soviel Macht in sich trug wie er, aber so war es ja schon immer und nichts anderes hatte er von dem jämmerlichen Zustand gelernt, was so mancher ironisch das Leben nannte.  
  
Er durfte keinen Fehler begehen, nicht wenn es heißt das Schicksal heraus zu fordern. Die Zeit zurück zu drehen war ein Kinderspiel, aber die Schicksalsgöttin betrügen zu wollen war eine ganz andere Sache.  
  
Schon lange empfand er nur diesen nagenden Hass in sich, einen unbeschreiblichen Zorn, der sich durch seine Eingeweiden fraß. Doch als er schließlich vor dem legendären Haus in dieser geschichtsträchtigen Nacht stand, da verspürte er zum ersten mal seit langem wieder eine altbekannte Regung in seiner Brust. Potter, Harry Potter, heute ist Zahltag Ja, wahrhaftig es war Besessenheit, der von ihm Besitz ergriff. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
James hatte keine Zeit mehr nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, als ihn der Fluch eiskalt erwischte. Nicht mal ein leises Stöhnen geschweige denn ein Warnruf an seiner Frau konnte noch seinen leblosen Lippen entweichen. Das war der erste Streich und der zweite..... Nun stand Lilly, Harry Potters geliebte Mutter, vor ihm ...folgt zugleich, ein kurzer Lichtblitz und auch dieses lästige Hindernis konnte er vom Halse schaffen. hm, das ging ja schnell, nicht einmal ein Betteln und Flehen, wie enttäuschend, dabei.....Ein leises Glucksen riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen und langsam wandte er sich der Person zu, der seit jener Nacht zu seiner Besessenheit wurde. Unschuldige, smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf Pechschwarze und so wurde die Schicksalsgöttin zum Tanz aufgefordert und die Zukunft verlor sich in Dunkelheit und Ungewissheit. ~ * ~ Wie mag alles enden bevor der letzte Vorhang fällt? 


	2. Kapitel 1: Zugeständnisse

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehört gänzlich und allein JK Rowling.....ach ja alle die was gegen Homosexualität haben "VER##### EUCH" nur ne kleine Warnung, weil ich so lieb bin *g* Tja, ist meine erste Geschichte überhaupt und dazu noch ein slash ^___^ büdde net so streng sein und auch net gleich mit Steinen werfen. Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und/oder Grammatikfehler......bin hoffnungslos auf diesem Gebiet -.-°  
  
WARNUNG: yup ein H/D Pairing, d.h. SLASH  
  
Das Opfer  
  
Kapitel 1 Zugeständnisse -*-*-*- Zauberer, Magier und Hexen. Die meisten Menschen bezweifeln ihre Existenz und falls es doch welche gab, die daran glaubten, so würden sie dennoch überrascht sein, an welchem Ort sie den wahrscheinlich außergewöhnlichsten und machtvollsten Zauberer vorfinden würden.  
  
Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Niemand könnte wohl auf die Idee kommen, dass gerade in dieser spießbürgerlichen Nachbarschaft genau dieser Zauberer lebte und schon gar nicht, dass soviel Magie und Macht im Besitz eines gerade erst 16 jährigen Jungen sein könnte. Aber so war es. Harry Potter war schon seit seiner Geburt etwas besonderes aber erst eine tragische Begebenheit in seiner frühen Kindheit machte aus ihm eine lebende Legende.  
  
Harry war der Junge, der lebte, er war der Junge, der dem dunklen Lord und seine 11jährige Terrorherrschaft ein Ende setzte und dafür verehrt wurde, gleichgültig ob er sich daran noch erinnern vermochte oder nicht. Denn er war noch ein Baby als dies geschah.  
  
Man würde meinen, dass Harry seit jener Nacht ein glückliches und sorgenfreies Leben führen durfte, aber die Begegnung mit dem fleischgewordenen Albtraum forderte das kostbare Leben seiner Eltern, James und Lily Potter. So übergab man ihn der Obhut seiner Tante Petunia Dursley und ihrer Familie. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an lebte er in Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der schrille Schrei seiner Tante ließ Harry unsanft aus seinem Schlaf erwachen. "Harry, du kleines faules Gör! Mach, dass du runterkommst! Dudley wird Hunger haben, wenn er aufwacht!" "Ich komme schon.....bin sofort da." Murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während er sich müde die Treppen runterschleppte. Seit seinem 4. Schuljahr konnte der junge Zauberer nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Immerzu musste er von dem schrecklichen Mord an Cedric träumen und die nagenden Schuldgefühle wollten partout nicht von ihm lassen. Er fühlte sich für Cedrics Tod und Voldemorts 'Wiederauferstehung' verantwortlich und Niemand könnte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen.  
  
Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort wieder jemanden in seinen Klauen bekommt und tötet, nie wieder! Der schwarzhaarige Junge bereitete, wie so oft, das Frühstück für die Dursleys, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er schon morgen wieder nach Hogwarts durfte, das einzige Zuhause, das er kannte. Die Sommerferien waren erstaunlicherweise normal und ereignislos. Alles schien wie gehabt, fast schon erschreckend ruhig, angesichts der anstehenden Bedrohung. Aber nichts schien auf eine Katastrophe hinzudeuten. Voldemort ließ sich nirgends blicken und auch die Todesser verhielten sich erstaunlicherweise ruhig. Kein Zeichen von einer bevorstehenden Schlacht, ganz zu schweigen von Krieg, dennoch hielt sich das Zaubererministerium in Bereitschaft und die Auroren wurden verstärkt auf Patrouille geschickt.  
  
Aber von alledem wusste Harry natürlich nichts, denn er befand sich ja in der zauberhaften, nein, NORMALEN kleinen Welt der Dursleys und zum ersten mal in seinem bisherigen Leben war Harry für diesen Zustand dankbar, denn dies bedeutete, dass alle, die er liebte in Sicherheit waren. Sicher vor Voldemort und vor ihm. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -*-*- Rauch, Schreie, Dunkelheit. Das war alles was er wahrnehmen konnte. Seine Bewegungen kamen ihm unnatürlich langsam vor, fast wie in Zeitlupe. Wo bin ich? Ein metallischer Geruch hing in der Luft, irgendwie vertraut, dennoch fremd. Er befand sich auf einem Schlachtfeld, dem war er sich nun sicher, doch wie kam er dahin? Der dunkelhaarige Junge versuchte sich ergebnislos zu orientieren. Jeder Schritt war mühevoll, als würde er in einer dicken Flüssigkeit waten. Niemand war zu sehen, wenn da nicht das ständige Jammern, Flehen und Wimmern wäre, hätte er gedacht völlig alleine zu sein. Allein und verlassen auf diesem unheiligen Boden. War da nicht ein Schatten? "Halt, warte....bitte lass mich hier nicht zurück.......ich"  
  
Plötzlich veränderte sich die Umgebung. Weiße Nebelschwaden, wispernde Bäume, Grabsteine, und wieder diese verfluchte Dunkelheit. Oh ja, dieser Ort war ihm wohl bekannt, jedes Detail in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt. Auch die folgende Szene, eingebrannt, gespeichert, verhasst. Die Atmosphäre war geschwängert von Tod und Angstschweiß. Er wartete nur noch auf das grüne Licht, aber diesmal war etwas anders, das Licht kam nicht.  
  
Stattdessen löste sich einer der Schwarzvermummten Figuren aus der Gruppe und schritt langsam auf das vermeintliche Opfer zu. Cedric....renn weg, lauf, diesmal hast du eine Chance....ich werde...., doch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise diese Worte formulieren konnte, war alles vorbei. Die maskierte Gestalt stach mit einem geschmeidigen Hieb in Cedrics Herz ohne sich vom Antlitz des dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu lösen, als wolle er jede Emotion, jeden Funken Schmerz und jedes bisschen Qual in sich aufsaugen und darin baden.  
  
"Nein! Du verdammter......warum, warum!? Warum muss jeder sterben...ich werde dich...." Verzweiflung ließ seine Stimme erzittern, doch allein der Anblick des nun, von ihm, demaskierten Mörder ließ den Jungen verstummen. Keine teuflisch rote Augen, keine hässlich deformierte Grimasse. Es war keine Inkarnation des Bösen der vor ihm stand. Stattdessen blickte er in tiefgrüne, traurige Augen und in ein allzu bekanntes Gesicht.  
  
"Potter.......POTTER!" Stille, dann ein leises Flüstern "Harry. Was machst du hier?" Verwirrt drehte sich der Angesprochene um. "Malfoy?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ja, wer sollte es denn sonst sein?" Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht "Du hast hier nichts verloren Harry. Geh wieder zurück." "Es ist ein Traum, oder....?" Draco seufzte vernehmbar aus und strich sich ein paar silberblonde Haarsträhnen aus seiner Sicht, bevor er kurz nickte. "...und es ist mein Traum, also müsste ich dich fragen was du hier zu suchen hast." Ein leises Kichern war nun vernehmbar Oh Gott, ich muss wirklich träumen, wenn ich da recht höre. Draco steht vor mir und kichert. Verdammt, er kichert wie ein dämliches Schulmädchen!  
  
"Verflucht Draco, bist du nun völlig übergeschnappt? Und ........und seit wann nennst du mich bei meinem Vornamen?" Diesmal konnte Harry ein schallendes Lachen vernehmen. "Wieder richtig erfasst Harry, vielleicht habe ich ja den Verstand verloren und wenn nicht, tja....dann wird es mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit noch geschehen. Wir werden alle verlieren, nichts wird mehr übrig bleiben.....nichts.....alles ist verloren Harry, alles. Du, deine Freunde, ich......wir werden alles verlieren und am Schluss wird uns nicht mal der erlösende Tod retten.....Harry, ich habe alles gesehen, alles und am Ende war nur noch Dunkelheit."  
  
Draco verringerte den noch bestehenden Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem sogenannten Erzrivalen mit nur einem Schritt und nahm dessen Gesicht in seine kalten, schlanken Hände. "Harry, hör mir gut zu. Du kannst die Welt nicht retten. Du kannst niemanden retten." "Hör auf, ich werde Voldemort aufhalten, ich werde ihn töten und ich werde alle retten, die ich liebe......und ich werde auch dich retten......ich werde dich retten." Erstaunt starrte der blasse Blonde seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. "....mich? Mich retten? Harry. Du kannst mich nicht retten, wie du auch dich nicht retten kannst und wie du auch den Hufflepuff nicht retten konntest. Es tut mir leid, aber....mich kannst du nicht retten, denn ich bin schon lange verloren. Mir ist es nicht vergönnt Glück zu empfinden....und ich hätte es auch nicht verdient.....Harry...oh Harry ich..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -*-*-  
  
"HARRY, du kleiner, nichtsnutziger, fauler Bengel! Mach dass du herunter kommst! Dudley hat hunger!" Wie vom Donner gerührt schreckte der Gerufene aus seinem Traum. Was zur Hölle....ich träume von Draco, Draco Malfoy? "Hörst du schlecht, wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann wird dein Onkel dich nicht am Bahnhof absetzen, du kleine Töle!" Harry wusste, dass dies eine leere Drohung war, denn die Dursleys würden niemals die Chance vergeben ihn loszuwerden. Dennoch brachte ihn diese Worte in die Gänge und vergessen war der merkwürdige Traum, doch nur für diesen Augenblick. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Cross war wie immer recht belebt und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Er hatte über den Ferien keinen Kontakt zu ihnen oder sonst jemanden aus der Zaubererwelt, da Onkel Vermont jegliche Zulieferungen und Briefe konfiszierte und zudem Hedwig von Harry fernhielt, nur eine weitere kleine Gemeinheit, die sich der bullige Mann ausgedacht hatte, um seinen Neffen zu quälen.  
  
"Oh Harry, wie geht es dir? Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Ein aufgeregtes braunhaariges Mädchen eilte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn recht stürmisch, wobei sie nicht aufhörte zu sprechen. "Es ist so schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich hab Ron schon gesagt, dass es dir wohl gut geht, aber du kennst ihn ja. Er wollte wieder so ne dumme, spontane Rettungsaktion starten, aber ich hab ihm geschrieben, dass er damit nur alles viel schlimmer macht und...."  
  
"Hey Hermine, hör auf Harry voll zu labern, außerdem erwürgst du unseren Freund noch, wenn du so weiter machst."  
  
Ron schaute verschmitzt in den überraschten Gesichtern seiner Freunde. Der rothaarige, sommersprossige Junge war über den Ferien ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und er schien sich neue Kleidung gekauft zu haben, welches ihn selbstsicherer und erwachsener wirken ließ. Doch es war nicht nur die neue beigefarbene Stoffhose oder das hellblaue Leinenhemd, das die Veränderung in Rons Erscheinung hervorrief. Er schien über den Sommer fleißig trainiert zu haben, wahrscheinlich um in den Quidditchteam reinzukommen, und der neue Kurzhaarschnitt ließ ihn verdammt gut aussehen.  
  
"...oh Ron...Wahnsinn äh....ich wollte sagen wahnsinnig schön dich wiederzusehen." Stammelte eine errötende Hermine und Harry konnte gerade noch so ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn er hatte sie noch nie so aus der Fassung gesehen, nicht wegen einem Jungen und schon gar nicht wegen Ron. Der schien aber nichts zu bemerken und wenn, ließ er sich nichts anmerken, sondern klopfte Harry zur Begrüßung freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und nahm Hermine sanft in die Arme. "Ich soll von den Zwillingen ausrichten, dass ihr Geschäft floriert und ohne dich hätten sie keinen Fuß reingekriegt. Die sind so was von glücklich, dass sie mir sogar ein paar Klamotten und neue Schulroben kauften, also hast du auch bei mir was gut."  
  
Nun wurde auch Harry rot, doch bevor er noch irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte entdeckte sein Freund einen blassen Jungen mit silberblonden Haaren. "Schaut mal was für ein Dreck da wieder aus der Schlangengrube gekrochen kommt. Gott wie ich den hasse. Dass der überhaupt noch zur Schule geht? Hätte gedacht, dass wir ihm das letzte mal im Zug eine Lektion gelehrt haben." Plötzlich fiel Harry wieder ein was er geträumt hatte und der Anblick von Malfoy ließ ihn scharf einatmen.  
  
Draco trug seine Haare natürlich, sodass die silberblonden Strähnen in seine Stirn und zum Teil auch über die Augen fielen, genau wie in Harrys Traum. Zudem strahlte der sonst so arrogante Bursche eine gewisse Melancholie aus. Fragil und gebrochen, so wirkte er nun auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, als würde dieser die Last der gesamten Welt auf seine Schultern tragen.  
  
Silbergraue Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne und für einen kurzen Moment war Harry so, als würde er in die Seele des anderen Jungen versinken. So klar und so voller Schmerz. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Es war doch nur ein dummer Traum "Erde an Harry! Harry, zum letzten mal, wir sollten endlich einsteigen." "....Ja klar....gleich Herm...ich. Autsch, hey was soll das!"  
  
Hermine rollte genervt die Augen "Also wirklich, anstatt Malfoy anzustarren und ihm kindischer weise was weiß Gott was an den Hals zu wünschen, sollten wir uns einen noch freien Abteil suchen. Meint ihr nicht auch?" "Was immer du sagst." Lachte Ron auf, erleichtert, dass es diesmal Harry war, den sie am Arm kniff und folgte dem braunhaarigen Mädchen in die Lokomotive. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die rote Lokomotive setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und ein fröhliches Schwatzten und Getrappel ertönte in den Gängen und Abteilen. Nur Harry war tief in seinen Gedanken und bevor seine Freunde noch etwas sagen konnten räusperte er sich. "Hört mal, ich hab etwas Kopfschmerzen. Ich geh mal meine Beine vertreten." Dann fügte er noch rasch hinzu "macht euch keine Sorgen, ich pass schon auf mich auf."  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, aber hielt ihren Mund und auch Ron war von Harrys Benehmen irritiert. Achselzuckend wendeten sie sich schließlich wieder Dean und Seamus zu, die gerade ihre lustigsten Ferienerlebnisse zum Besten gaben.  
  
Warum lässt mich Malfoy nicht los? Warum habe ich von ihm geträumt? "...und warum verdammt noch mal musste es Malfoy sein." Harry seufzte entnervt aus und blinzelte überrascht, als er realisierte wo er sich befand. Ups bin ich schon so weit gelaufen? Kein Wunder, dass ich niemand mehr gehört hab. Ich sollte vielleicht...  
  
Da erblickte er die Wurzel seiner Probleme. Im letzten Abteil saß Malfoy ganz alleine und starrte vor sich hin. Harry überlegte kurz und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, schließlich war er ein Gryffindor und so ein Teenager konnte ihm keine Angst einjagen, außerdem blickte er nicht nur einmal in den Tod. Also wieso verflucht noch mal zitterte er dann am ganzen Körper, als er vorsichtig die Tür aufschob. "Harry. Was machst du hier?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Malfoy...?" "Du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Geh wieder zurück." Stille. "Nein." Langsam erhob Draco seinen Kopf und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Oh verdammt, er sieht aus wie ein Engel, nein, Harry denk dran auch Luzifer war mal ein Engel. Bestimmt nicht annähernd so schön...fuck, hör auf so ein Quatsch zu denken Harry schluckte und versuchte den Blick des anderen Jungen auszuweichen. "Ich wollte sagen...äh ich meine. Nein... reiß dich zusammen und komm zur Sache, erzähl ihm einfach was dich so wurmt Nein ich gehe nicht schließlich ist es ein freies Land und... was red ich da für einen Schwachsinn? ....und ich...." "Na schön Potter. Du brauchst ja nicht gleich ne Rede zu halten. Fühl dich wie ganz zu Hause." Draco klang müde und erschöpft, kein bisschen bösartig wie sonst.  
  
Nach 10 Minuten des Schweigens, das Harry eher wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, rutschte er auf dem Sitz unbehaglich hin und her. "Was ist?" "Gar nichts, ich meine. Darf ich dich was fragen?" "Das hast du bereits. Bei Merlin schau mich nicht so an." "Aber ich..." "Na schön, schieß los Harry." Nun war es der dunkelhaarigen Junge, der seine Augen in Erstaunen aufriss. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, doch nun war es schön zu spät. "Der Traum, du warst wirklich da, nicht wahr? Aber wie hast du...." "Fein, 100 Knuts an den Kandidaten. Bist du jetzt glücklich?" "Malfoy! Ich find das nicht lustig. Was hattest du in meinem Traum zu suchen!" Der verärgerte Unterton in Harrys Stimme ließ Draco zusammenzucken. "Hör zu Harry, es war nicht mit Absicht. Verstanden?" "Erklär es mir. Ich glaube ich hab ein Recht zu erfahren, was das ganze soll und was du da gelabert hast."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment kam der alte selbstgefällige und sehr gereizte Draco wieder zum Vorschein. "Ich muss gar nichts machen. Ein Malfoy lässt sich nichts befehlen Potter. Merk dir das." Als er jedoch in Harrys tiefgrüne Augen schaute, verflog jegliche Wut und wieder wirkte er verletzlich und aller Kraft beraubt. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." "Wieso nicht?" "Weil du mich verabscheuen und sicherlich auch von mir angeekelt sein wirst. Ich weiß, dass du mich bereits hasst. Das ist in Ordnung, irgendwie kann ich mit Hass noch umgehen, aber wenn du..."  
  
Noch bevor er weiter ausführen konnte, spürte er einen sanften Druck auf seiner rechten Schulter. Ohne es zu bemerken stand Harry auf und setzte sich neben ihn, die Hand leicht auf Dracos Körper. "Ich hasse dich nicht. Habe es nie und werde es wohl auch nicht. Zugegeben, du bist ein verwöhnter, arroganter, nervtötender und blasierter Saftsack, aber dich hassen? Nein, das könnte ich nicht." Harry lächelte ihn ermutigend zu. "Du willst es also wirklich wissen? Auch wenn es dir nicht gefallen wird?" "Ja!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was meinst du? Sollten wir mal nach Harry schauen?" Ron seufzte genervt auf. "Herm, Harry hier Harry da, immer nur Harry. Versteh mich nicht falsch, er ist mein bester Freund und ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, aber er ist kein Kind mehr und wenn ein Mann mal Zeit für sich haben will, dann muss man seinen Wunsch respektieren." "Amen Bruder!" Seamus klatschte zustimmend und erntete prompt einen Seitenhieb von Hermine, die genau neben ihm saß. "Autsch!"  
  
"Seamus halt dich da raus. Und Ron, erstens seid ihr noch lang keine Männer und zweitens sollte ich dich daran erinnern wer sich förmlich nass machte, nur weil Harry wie üblich keine Briefe schicken durfte?" "Liebe Hermine, ich glaube, dass du nicht qualifiziert bist zu entscheiden, ob wir Männer sind oder nicht und was das andere Thema betrifft, so lass dir gesagt sein, dass das was ganz anderes war. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie schlimm diese Muggels von Harry sind, aber wir befinden uns ja jetzt im Zug. Sag mir was ihm hier schlimmeres außer Malfoy zustoßen könnte." Ron grinste das empörte Mädchen selbstgefällig an und biss herzhaft in einen Schokofrosch. "Na schön, du hast gewonnen Ronald Weasley, aber nur dieses eine mal und bitte wisch dir diese Schokoladenflecken aus deinem Gesicht. Du siehst aus wie ein Baby." Nun grinste Hermine, während sich Dean und Seamus über Rons knatschrotem Gesicht amüsierten. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. "Na schön, aber ich kann dir jetzt nur einen Teil der Antwort geben. Und du bist dir sicher, dass du die Wahrheit ertragen kannst?" Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich Harry, trotzdem nickte er, wenn auch zögerlicher als zuvor. Draco schaute ihn traurig an und strich sanft mit seinem Zeigefinger über Harrys rechte Wange. "Du wolltest die Wahrheit, jetzt gibt es kein zurück." Mit diesen Worten beugte sich der blonde Zauberer vor und presste seine wohlgeformten Lippen auf Harrys.  
  
Er wollte eine Antwort auf seine Fragen und nun bekam der Junge, der lebte mehr als er verlangte. Weiche, warme Lippen liebkosten Harrys Mund mit einer solchen Hingabe und Dringlichkeit, als wäre der Besitzer dazu verdammt zu sterben, falls sie jemals aufhören müssten oder gar aufgehalten werden. was zum teufel... Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Sein Körper betrog seinen Verstand. Ihm war heiß und sein Herz klopfte wild. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr aus seinem Mund und ermöglichte Draco nun seine gesamte Seele in den Kuss einzubringen. Seine Zunge erbat um Einlass und Harry gab nach, in jeglicher Hinsicht, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Draco schmeckte nach Minze, Zimt und eisiger Nachtluft, die Art von eisiger Nachtluft bei der es einem kalt den Rücken runterläuft, aber der gesamte Körper anfängt zu prickeln, weil das heiße Blut unter der Haut rauscht.  
  
Draco entzog sich nun Harrys Zunge, doch bevor der dunkelhaarige Junge protestieren konnte, spürte dieser ein zartes saugen an seiner Unterlippe, der zum Kiefer wanderte, dann die Kehle entlang und schließlich an der Halsbeuge seinen Halt fand. Hingebungsvoll leckte, saugte und knabberte der Blonde die empfindsame Stelle. Bis Harry sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und ebenfalls anfing genauso leidenschaftlich Dracos cremigen Hals zu liebkosen. Wunderbare milchige Haut, fast erwartete er schon Vanille auf seiner Zungenspitze zu schmecken, doch was ihn erwartete war um vieles besser. Er konnte nicht aufhören von dem blassen Jungen zu kosten, der nur noch aus süßer Sahne und Zucker zu bestehen schien.  
  
Draco schnappte überrascht nach Luft, aber Harry, der schon seit einer ganzen weile unter ihm lag, zog den silberblonden Jungen wieder zu sich und küsste ihn hart und fordernd auf dem Mund. Der Körper auf ihn fühlte sich so gut an, wie er sich an ihn presste und sich auffordernd an ihm rieb. Harry spürte nicht nur seine Erregung, es war als würde der andere Junge ihn völlig verzehren wollen. "..oh Gott Harry...so gut..." "...nicht aufhören...bitte...." bettelte ein atemloser Harry und wurde gütiger weise erhört. Draco schob seine feuchte Zunge abermals in Harrys Mund und suchte nach dessen Zunge, den er augenblicklich anfing zu massieren und zu reizen, indem er sich seinem 'Gegenspieler' für ein paar Sekunden entzog, um danach sofort wieder seine Berührung zu suchen. Harry genoss dieses sadistische Spiel und konnte nicht länger widerstehen die feste Umarmung zu lösen, um seine Finger in Dracos herrlich weichem Haar zu vergraben.  
  
Doch während seine linke Hand dort verweilte, wanderte seine rechte schon zum Nacken, weiter zum Rücken, dann zum Po, um Dracos Unterkörper fester an sich zu drücken. Nach einer Weile jedoch suchte Harrys Hand nach einer Möglichkeit Dracos Haut zu fühlen und während sie sich weiterhin küssten, schob er dessen Hemd etwas nach oben. Schließlich berührten Harrys Fingerspitzen sein ersehntes Ziel und ganz sachte streichelte er Dracos Rücken. "...Harry...oh ja..." stöhnte Draco in Harrys Mund und löste damit einen wohligen Schauer bei seinem Objekt der Begierde aus.  
  
Salzige, warme Tränen tropfte auf Harrys Wangen und ließen seine Augen aufschnellen. Langsam löste er sich aus dem Kuss und zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger Dracos Tränen nach, um sie dann sachte wegzuküssen. Wohlig seufzte der Slytherin aus und legte wortlos seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir das sagen wolltest. Aber du musst zugeben, dass ich die Wahrheit ganz gut verkraftet habe. Möchtest du mir noch etwas gestehen oder war das schon alles?" Stille, dann noch ein Seufzen. "Harry?" "Ja?" "Was willst du mehr? Ich habe dir schon alles gegeben was ich besitze einschließlich meiner Seele. Aber ja, du hast es besser verkraftet als ich es mir je zu träumen erlaubt hätte. Viel, viel besser." Weiteres Seufzen. "hm, du sagtest es wäre nur ein Teil deiner Antwort. Bekomme ich noch den Rest zu hören?" Ein breites Grinsen umspielte Harrys Mund, als er Draco spielerisch neckte. Dieser erhob nur den Kopf , sodass sein Gesicht nur noch ein Hauch von Harrys entfernt war. Bevor er sprach befeuchtete er mit der Zungenspitze seine Oberlippe, dieser Anblick reichte aus um den Verlangen des Gryffindors neu zu entfachen. Dennoch war es wohl Dracos Flüstern und die nun feuchten Lippen direkt über seinem Mund, die ihn am meisten erregte.  
  
"Harry, ich begehre dich seit unserem ersten Treffen und seit dem letzten Schuljahr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich für dich mehr empfinde, als gut für mich ist. Ich wurde fast wahnsinnig, als mir klar wurde, dass du hättest sterben können. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt gab es keine Zweifel mehr für mich. Ich liebe dich." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Ein Draco OOC? Was ist nur in Draco gefahren? Wie wird es weiter gehen? Wird Harry nach diesem Geständnis ein Rückzieher machen? In den folgenden Kapitel gibt es eine Erklärung weshalb Draco sich so eigenartig verhält und warum er Harry so plötzlich seine Liebe gesteht.  
  
*sigh* ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu langweilig und kitschig geworden.  
  
*bg* ich freu mich so, dass chisa chan vorbei gekommen ist ^___^ *knuddälz*  
  
und ein dickes Dankeschön an Cherry15  
  
xelos / gemini_x / feelblue 


	3. Kapitel 2: nächtliche Gedanken

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehört gänzlich und allein JK Rowling.....ach ja alle die was gegen Homosexualität haben "VER##### EUCH" nur ne kleine Warnung, weil ich so lieb bin *g* Tja, ist meine erste Geschichte überhaupt und dazu noch ein slash ^___^ büdde net so streng sein und auch net gleich mit Steinen werfen. Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und/oder Grammatikfehler......bin hoffnungslos auf diesem Gebiet -.-°  
  
WARNUNG: yup ein H/D Pairing, d.h. SLASH  
  
##Flashback Harrys Gedanken Dracos Gedanken ~ o ~ Dracos Zugeständnisse  
  
Das Opfer  
  
  
  
Say it again  
  
I know I heard you right  
  
I've been lying awake at night  
  
thinking about 3 words you said to me  
  
I know it's hard for you  
  
sometimes you gotta let the feeling through  
  
I wanna know exactly how you feel  
  
(Precious, say it again) Kapitel 2 Nächtliche Gedanken -*-*-*-  
  
Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett unruhig hin und her.  
  
~ o ~ "Was willst du mehr? Ich habe dir schon alles gegeben was ich besitze einschließlich meiner Seele....~ o ~  
  
Bis vor kurzem war doch alles normal und nun stand seine gesamte Welt auf dem Kopf.  
  
~ o ~ "Harry, ich begehre dich seit unserem ersten Treffen und seit dem letzten Schuljahr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich für dich mehr empfinde, als gut für mich ist....~ o ~  
  
Das Geschehene ließ ihn nicht mehr los und zermürbte seinen Geist.  
  
~ o ~ ....Ich wurde fast wahnsinnig, als mir klar wurde, dass du hättest sterben können. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt gab es keine Zweifel mehr für mich.... ~ o ~  
  
Er stöhnte verzweifelt aus und blinzelte blind zur Decke.  
  
~ o ~ ...Ich liebe dich... ~ o ~  
  
Das darf doch nicht wahr sein *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ## "Harry, ich erwarte nicht die gleiche Empfindung von dir. Um ehrlich zu sein erwarte ich nichts von dir, schließlich bin ich nur ein schleimiger...." "...uh. Huh? Oh ja. Natürlich...ich..äh...was hast du gesagt?" Tiefes Seufzen.  
  
"Ich sagte, dass ich nichts von dir erwarte, weil ich..." "Nein, nein. Ich meinte davor...." "Oh, das. Ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe." "Was?" "Na schön! Noch mal langsam für Hörgeschädigte und Idioten. Ich, Draco Malfoy, liebe dich, Harry Potter, habe es schon immer getan und werde es auch noch tun so wahr ich hier auf dir liege." "Oh."  
  
Ein betretenes Schweigen trat ein und Harry wusste nichts intelligenteres auf Dracos Liebeserklärung zu erwidern. Schließlich atmete er hörbar aus und räusperte sich verlegen. "...äh Draco, ich, na ja, ich glaube ich muss zurück zu meinen Freunden. Wir sind gleich da und die werden sich noch sorgen machen." "Ja natürlich."  
  
Der blonde Junge rappelte sich langsam auf und starrte verlegen auf seine Schuhe. Als Harry an der Schwelle der Schiebetür stand, hielt er nochmals inne. Er wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, aus angst Dracos Augen zu begegnen, doch er fühlte, dass etwas hier falsch lief. Ganz und gar falsch. Verdammt, du hast dich dem Kuss voll hingegeben und es gefiel dir...aber ist da noch mehr?!  
  
Langsam schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige den Kopf, als könnte er seine plötzliche Verwirrung mit dieser Bewegung lösen. Dann verließ er endgültig das Abteil ohne sich ein einziges mal umzublicken. Er verließ Draco, ohne zu wissen, dass der silberblonde Engel durch ihn wieder einen kleinen Tod starb. In all den Jahren glichen Harrys Abweisungen und Verwünschungen einer scharfen Klinge, die sich schmerzhaft einen Weg durch seinen Körper bohrte und seinen pochenden Lebensorgan unwiederbringlich zerfetzte. Es gab nur eine Person, der seine seelische Wunde zu heilen vermochte und für einen Moment dachte er, dass seine Träume sich letztendlich erfüllten. Warum musste mein Herz, unter all den Menschen, ausgerechnet ihn erwählen? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Zeremonie und das darauf folgende Festessen verlief wie üblich. Wieder gab es Warnungen sich vom verbotenem Wald fernzuhalten und auch der neue Professor für das Fach Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste wurde der versammelten Schülermasse vorgestellt. Harry war jedoch so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nichts wahrnahm, selbst die besorgten Gesichter seiner langjährigen Freunde blieb von ihm unbemerkt. Sie ließen Harry in ruhe, da sie dachten, dass die kurze Gedenkminute zu Ehren Cedrics, dem ermordeten Hufflepuff, seinen vermeintlichen Gefühlstief verursachte.  
  
So wurde Harry unangenehme Fragen erspart und auch später wagte niemand ihn anzusprechen. Wortlos und erschöpft ließ sich der Junge, der lebte schließlich in seinem Bett fallen und atmete den frischen Duft der Bettwäsche ein, während drei kleine Worte in seinem Kopf schwirrten und partout nicht verschallen wollten.  
  
~ o ~ Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. ~ o ~  
  
Rhythmisch pochte der Satz in seinem Schädel und ließ ihn nicht einschlafen.## *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ o ~ Ich liebe dich ~ o ~  
  
Er liebt mich. Er hat mir gestanden, dass er mich liebt. Aber was empfinde ich?... Harry kniff sich die Augen zu und konzentrierte sich hart, bis er schließlich, besiegt von Kopfschmerzen, alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannte und nun versuchte auf sein Gefühl zu hören.  
  
"...oh Gott! Ich Idiot!" Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Harry hoch, als sich die Verwirrung löste. Mit zittriger Hand schob er die Decke beiseite und kletterte hastig aus seinem Bett. Eilig setzte er sich die Brille auf und griff nach dem Zauberstab. Keiner hörte nur einen Laut als der schwarzhaarige Junge zu seiner Truhe schlich und es vorsichtig öffnete. Wo ist es nur hin? Zufrieden griff Harry nach dem gesuchten Buch und schlug es in der Mitte auf.  
  
Letztes Jahr wollte er Cho, einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, seine Gefühle offenbaren, aber jedes mal verhaspelte er sich und brachte nichts als Kauderwelsch heraus. Als sie auch noch Cedric ihm vorzog, war er am Boden zerschmettert. Deshalb suchte er in allen Büchern fieberhaft nach einer Methode oder einem Zauberspruch, der ihm aus der misslichen Lage bringen konnte. Er fand nichts passendes bis auf ein kleines magisches Gedicht, der eine Botschaft aus der tiefsten Seele an den geliebten Menschen überbringen konnte und denjenigen erlaubte Einblick in die Gefühle und Gedanken des Senders zu erhalten.  
  
Die Zauberformel wurde von ihm nie verwendet, da er nicht das Verlangen verspürte Cho so nahe an sein Herz und seiner Seele ranzulassen. In dieser Nacht jedoch murmelte er leise die verzauberten Verse, während sich Dracos Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge formte und Gestalt annahm.  
  
"mehr als Erkenntnis schenke ich dir mehr als ein Lippengeständnis empfängst du von mir  
  
öffne dein Herz erhöre mein flehen lindere den Schmerz und lass mich gestehen  
  
meine Gefühle zu dir echt und rein sind ein Geschenk von mir meine Seele sei dein"  
  
Harry spürte ein leichtes warmes Kribbeln in seiner Brust und riss seine Augen in völligem Erstaunen auf. Helle Lichtkugeln bahnten sich aus seinem Oberkörper und tanzten nun vor seiner Nase, bis sie mit einem male verschwanden. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Auch Draco glaubte in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe mehr finden zu können. Zu viele Gedanken und Ängste plagten den armen Jungen und raubte ihm den Schlaf. Erschrocken setzte sich Draco auf. Ihm war so als hätte er jemand flüstern gehört, doch bevor er aus dem Bett springen konnte materialisierten sich goldleuchtende Kugeln vor seinen Augen. Fasziniert von dieser Erscheinung hob der Slytherin die Hände und fing die Lichter mit Leichtigkeit ein.  
  
Ein kurzes pulsieren war zu erkennen bis sie sich langsam in Rose mit weißsilberne Blütenblätter verwandelte. Oh Hingerissen betrachtete Draco dieses kleine Wunder und führte die Blüte an seine Nase um daran zu riechen, als wieder ein Flüstern erklang. Es hört sich fast wie ein Flehen an. Moment. Die Stimme kenne ich doch "Harry!"  
  
Nun fing die Rose an zu leuchten und zu flackern, bevor es wieder seinen ursprünglichen Form annahm und mit einem leichten zischen in Dracos Oberkörper fuhr. Ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und ließ Draco verklärt in die weichen Kissen sinken. "Oh Harry!" Ein verliebtes Lächeln umspiegelte seine Lippen und glücklich schloss er die Augen, als er tiefer in Harrys Seele eintauchte. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knew right from the start  
  
you've been living with a broken heart  
  
but baby I knew it takes some time to heal  
  
but now I must confess  
  
the way you fill me with happiness  
  
thinking we could be starting something real  
  
(Precious, say it again)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
A/N: Oh je, ich weiß keine Antworten, ich versuche im nächsten Kapitel ein paar Erklärungen reinzubringen *sweatdrop* . Ich wollte nur mehr auf Harry eingehen, später muss er sich ja noch vor seinen Freunden rechtfertigen, der arme, dabei sollte er es ja nicht nötig haben, aber so isses nun mal odda? Später gibt es mehr Draco und auch der Grund seiner Veränderungen (hoffentlich) n.n Auch die Knutschszenen kamen diesmal zu kurz *schockiert sein*, hoffentlich erbarmen sich die beiden und zeigen beim nächsten mal mehr Körpereinsatz XD  
  
Ginny014, santi, Meeko-chan, Medialuna: Ich hoffe, ihr konntet jetzt Kapitel 1 mühelos lesen n.n, sorry, dass ich es euch net einfach geschickt hab *sweatdrop*  
  
Ataya: *lach* so erging es auch meinem Mitbewohner, ich hoffe du liest weiter, die folgenden Kap sind ja nu unkomplizierter ^__^  
  
Tolotos: Ich will mich hier net verplappern und zu viel verraten! Aber mich beschäftigte diese Frage auch und deshalb versuche ich auch noch meine Version von einer Erklärung auszuarbeiten. Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht gerade originell sein, aber ich hoffe, dass ich noch für einen Überraschungseffekt sorgen kann, äh, ich hoffe du hast meine Warnung gelesen. Du weißt doch, dass es sich hierbei um slash handelt und das Hauptaugenmerk auf der Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco liegt?  
  
Lolukomiya: *rotwerd* ich hoffe ich hab weiterhin Ideen ^__^  
  
Cherry15: *knuddälz* jau *lach* ein weichspül Draco, trotzdem noch yummie odda?  
  
Kasan und sweety_angel: Oi, Dankeschön ^__^  
  
Chisako: *rumtänzel und dickknuddälz* oi, draco ist halt ein leckere bursche XD , was glaubst du wie Harry wohl schmeckt *grübel* irgendwelche Vorschläge?? Hey, willst du nicht die neue Professorin sein?  
  
Merilflower: Gleich 2 kommentare, du hast gemi glücklich gemacht *breit grinz*  
  
Leider werde ich nicht mehr so bald zum schreiben kommen (ich weiß das 2. Kapitel ließ auch lange auf sich warten ^-^°), wegen der Arbeit und so. Ich hoffe ende nächster woche kann ich mich wieder in die geschichte vertiefen.  
  
*knuddälz alle Leser nochmals* hey ich hab die story sogar in ff.net hochgeladen *strahl* bin unter xelos zu finden  
  
baibai  
  
~* gemini_x *~ 


	4. Kapitel 3: Von Löwen und Schlangen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehört gänzlich und allein JK Rowling.....ach ja alle die was gegen Homosexualität haben "VER##### EUCH" nur ne kleine Warnung, weil ich so lieb bin *g* Tja, ist meine erste Geschichte überhaupt und dazu noch ein slash ^___^ büdde net so streng sein und auch net gleich mit Steinen werfen. Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und/oder Grammatikfehler......bin hoffnungslos auf diesem Gebiet -.-°  
  
WARNUNG: yup ein H/D Pairing, d.h. SLASH  
  
Harrys Gedanken Dracos Gedanken  
  
Das Opfer  
  
I swear I hear you in  
  
The whisper of the wind  
  
I feel you when the sun  
  
Is dancin' on my skin  
  
And when it's raining  
  
You won't find me  
  
Complainin' 'cause  
  
When I think about rain  
  
I think about singing  
  
When I think about singing  
  
It's a heavenly tune  
  
When I think about heaven then  
  
I think about angels  
  
When I think about angels  
  
I think about you  
  
The taste of sugar sure  
  
Reminds me of your kiss  
  
I like the way that they  
  
Both linger on my lips  
  
Kisses remind me of  
  
A field of butterflies  
  
Must be the way the  
  
Heart is fluttering inside  
  
Beautiful distraction  
  
You make every thought  
  
A chain reaction  
  
By Jamie O'Neal  
  
Kapitel 3 Von Löwen und Schlangen -*-*-*-  
  
Harry konnte den nächsten Tag kaum erwarten, deshalb zog er sich leise an und schlich sich gegen fünf Uhr morgens aus dem Gryffindorturm. Wahrscheinlich schläft er noch, aber ich kann es kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen. Mist, ich wünschte... "Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Überrascht starrte der junge Gryffindor den blassen Jungen an, der sich rasch aufrappelte und ihn nun warm anlächelte. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich dich aufsuchen würde?" Draco lachte leise vor sich hin "Also um ehrlich zu sein sitze ich hier schon seit geschlagene zwei Stunden. Ich habe nur gehofft, dich noch abfangen zu können, bevor die Schule aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht."  
  
Diese Antwort versetzte Harry sowohl in Erstaunen, als auch in Erheiterung. "Du bist wahrhaftig verrückt geworden....." "So wie ich es sehe scheine ich dich mit meinem Wahnsinn angesteckt zu haben..." Für einen kleinen Augenblick schauten sich beide stumm an, bevor Harry die Initiative ergriff und dem Slytherin einen Kuss auf dessen weichen Lippen hauchte. "Manche würden es Liebe nennen..." "Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Freunde es nicht so sehen würden. Aber ich will mich jetzt nicht mit dir darüber streiten. Komm, ich möchte dir viel lieber etwas zeigen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten nahm Draco Harrys Hand und blickte ihn geheimnisvoll an. "Ach ja, es gäbe wirklich an paar Dinge, die ich mir gerne von dir zeigen lasse...." Neckisch ließ der Dunkelhaarige seinen Finger am Oberkörper des Blonden entlang fahren und hielt erst am Gürtel inne, wobei er seinen Zeigefinger in den Hosenbund steckte. Dann zog er seinen Freund energisch zu sich und küsste ihn hart auf dem Mund. Es bedurfte Dracos gesamte Willenskraft um sich der leidenschaftlichen Liebesbezeugung los zu reißen.  
  
"Bitte Harry, es ist mir sehr wichtig." Frustriert seufzte Harry aus, ließ aber von Draco ab, denn ihm war das stille Flehen in den silbergrauen Augen nicht verborgen geblieben. "Na schön, ich werde mich zusammenreißen. Was soll ich machen?" "Folge mir einfach. Ich kann dir nur nicht versprechen, dass es dir gefallen wird." Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in der Magengegend des Gryffindors aus Oh nein, das hört sich nicht gut an. Nur die Ruhe bewahren, vielleicht ist es halb so ernst als es sich anhörte. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der untere Kerkerbereich von Hogwarts glich einem dunklen, unheimlichen Labyrinth und selbst jemand mit gutem Orientierungssinn hätte gewisse Schwierigkeiten gehabt sich hier zurecht zu finden. Nur Draco nicht. Mit Katzenartigen Bewegungen schritt er mühelos die gewundenen Gänge entlang, wobei er mal rechts und dann wieder links einbog.  
  
Als Harry den blonden Slytherin von den Augenwinkel aus betrachtete, stieg ein warmes Gefühl von Stolz und Bewunderung empor. Dieser fleischgewordener Traum gehört ganz und gar mir. Ich habe nicht einmal nach einem Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung gefragt und nun erhalte ich sogar einen atemberaubend schönen Engel.  
  
Selig grinste Harry vor sich hin und stieß prompt an eine harte Wand. "Autsch, verdammt!" Schmerzverzogen rieb er sich die Stirn und blinzelte sich fragend um. "Warum hast du mich an diese dämliche Wand geführt? Willst du mich umbringen?" Sein, nicht gerade geschickter, Zusammenstoß mit der Kerkerwand war ihm mehr als peinlich und die Reaktion von Draco war auch nicht sonderlich tröstend.  
  
"Immer sachte mein ungestümer Löwe, wer hätte ahnen können, dass du vor dich hinträumst." "Das hab ich gar nicht, es ist nur so dunkel...." "Sei still Harry, und schau gut hin!"  
  
Draco legte seine linke Hand auf die grünlich schimmernde Steinwand vor ihnen und schloss die Augen. Dann blickte er herausfordernd seinen Freund an und zwinkerte ihn neckisch zu. "Darf ich bitten mein Herr?" "Was?" "Was wohl Harry. Geh durch." "Was? Du denkst tatsächlich ich falle auf den selben Trick zweimal rein?" "Hey, ich hab dich vorhin gar nicht reingelegt. Es ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld wenn du nicht aufpasst wohin du läufst."  
  
Als Harry sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle rührte, stöhnte der Blonde genervt aus und glitt wortlos in die Wand. Für ein paar Sekunden wusste Harry nicht was da vonstatten ging, doch er fing sich schließlich wieder ein und folgte Dracos Beispiel. Natürlich, wie am Gleis neundreiviertel ... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich." Harry strich sich verlegen über seinen Haarmob und blickte sich neugierig um. Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden war nicht sehr groß und nur spärlich, wenn auch stilvoll eingerichtet.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Teenager ging auf das prallgefüllte Bücherregal zu und streifte fasziniert über die in ledereingebundenen Bücherrücken. Hermine würde platzen vor Neid... Der Sekretär, der sich gleich daneben befand, war aus dunklem Kirschholz und ein passender Stuhl mit heller Bepolsterung versprach eine gemütliche Arbeitsatmosphäre. Neugierig öffnete Harry die kleinen Schubläden und fand leere Pergamentrollen, ein paar Tintenfässer, zwei Federkiele, ein Siegel und das dazugehörige Siegelwachs darin. Fast hätte er schon die Anwesenheit von einem gewissen Blonden vergessen, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ und schließlich an einem cremefarbenen Sofa hängen blieb. Perfekt für zwei Personen  
  
Harry drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und atmete scharf ein als er seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich auf Draco richtete. Das Licht des Feuers, welches knisternd im Kamin flackerte, tauchte nicht nur das ganze Zimmer in ein warmes Gold ein, auch Draco schien golden zu strahlen. "Du bist Einzigartig. Ist dir das bewusst?" flüsterte Harry atemlos. "Setz dich erst mal. Es gibt da noch viel mehr."  
  
Mit einem kleinen Grinsen befolgte Harry die Anweisung und wartete neugierig was Draco zu sagen hatte. Dieser entnahm, unter den verblüfften Augen von Harry, aus einem Geheimfach des Sekretärs ein antikaussehendes, dickes Buch heraus. Was ist das? Draco ließ sich neben dem Gryffindor nieder und strich vorsichtig über das Ledereinband. "Dies, Harry, ist das Tagebuch von dem einen und wahren Salazar Slytherin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Entsetzt riss Harry seine Augen auf und sein Mund klappte auf und zu. "Diese Dinger sind saugefährlich, bist du völlig gestört, so was aufzubewahren?" "Es ist kein verzaubertes Tagebuch, Harry. Zudem war der Alte keineswegs bösartig und bevor du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst, solltest du mir zuhören."  
  
Draco hoffte, dass seine Hand auf Harrys Knie beruhigend auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen wirkte und atmete erleichtert auf, als dessen Körper sich scheinbar relaxte. "Aber er hatte doch einer der Gründer ermordet...." "Ja das stimmt, um exakt zu sein sogar Godric Gryffindor, aber lass mich einfach mal erzählen."  
  
Immer noch misstrauisch starrte Harry das Buch an, doch lehnte sich nach ein paar Sekunden willig zurück und ergriff Dracos Hand. "Schieß los." Murmelte er erschlagen und ließ sich von Dracos melodischer Stimme einlullen. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Liebe falsch verstanden, kann manchmal ein grausames Gift sein, welches zum Wahnsinn und Tod führen kann. Vor allem wenn man die Liebe im Verborgenen hält, sie verleugnet und verrät. Diese Erfahrung mussten zwei, der damals mächtigsten Zauberer auf tödlichste weise machen. Gegen das allgemeine Wissen, waren die beiden keineswegs verfeindet. Wieso sollten sie auch versuchen gemeinsam einen Traum zu erfüllen, wenn sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten? Das ergäbe doch gar keinen Sinn. Damals gab es ja noch kein Hogwarts, so lernten sich Salazar und Godric in einem Jungeninternat, in dem nur reiche Zaubererfamilien Zugang hatten, kennen und lieben. Gemeinsam wuchsen sie zu angesehenen Zauberer heran und trafen erst später auf Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff, die sich von Salazars Pläne anstecken ließen eine völlig reformierte Schule aufzubauen, in der weder das Geschlecht, noch die finanzielle Lage eine Rolle spielen sollte. Salazar liebte sich Wissen anzusammeln und sie auch weiter zu geben. Die Möglichkeit junge talentierte Zauberer auszubilden, deren Fähigkeiten herauszufordern und das vorhandene Potential gänzlich auszuschöpfen, reizte Salazar sehr und diese Euphorie beflügelte auch die anderen Gründer.  
  
Seine andere Passion war Godric und die Empfindung wurde auch leidenschaftlich erwidert, dennoch wurde die Beziehung geheimgehalten. Deshalb ließ Salazar in den Kerkern zwei Räume einbauen. In einem befinden wir uns. Es sollte als geheimes Liebesnest fungieren, in der sie sich zurückziehen und sich verborgen unter all den neugierigen Blicken lieben konnten.  
  
Das Gerücht, dass Salazar wegen der Kammer des Schreckens aus der Gemeinschaft rausgeworfen wurde, stimmt nicht. Seine Muggleansichten, waren auch nicht die Ursache für den Mord an Godric, dafür liebte er ihn zu sehr.  
  
Sie schafften trotz jeder Streitigkeit und Unterschiede ihre Liebe zu erhalten und ihnen fehlte nur noch eines zum wahrhaftigen Glück. Kinder. Godric liebte Kinder und er wollte vom ganzen Herzen welche, doch wie es wohl allgemein bekannt ist, sind Männer anatomisch kaum imstande Babys auszutragen.  
  
So endete das Glück. Godrics Verlangen nach einem Erben war dermaßen enorm, so dass er sich im Stillen mit Rowena verheiratete und sie kurze Zeit darauf schwängerte. Dies war nicht nur ein törichter und tragischer Schritt, sondern auch ein nicht zu verzeihender Verrat an seinen Geliebten, der nichts von alledem ahnte.  
  
Um Godrics sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen, vergrub sich der Zauberer in seine Studien und stieß genau in der verhängnisvollen Nacht, in der Godric ihm die Heirat mit Rowena gestehen wollte, auf eine Lösung.  
  
Trunken vor Glück braute Salazar zwei Tränke und wickelte den, für das Zauberritual benötigte, Silberdolch in ein Geschenktuch ein. Als sich beide zur üblichen Zeit in dieser Räumlichkeit einfanden, servierte Salazar ihm den Trank in einem Weinkelch, ohne ihm vorher zu verraten, welchen Plan er verfolgte.  
  
Aufgeregt wollte Salazar just in dem Moment die frohe Nachricht mitteilen, als er sah wie Godric den Kelch mit einem Zug leerte. Leider kam ihm Godric zuvor. Als Salazar die Hiobsbotschaft vernahm, traf es ihn wie ein Blitz und er konnte weder denken noch fühlen, denn der Schmerz, der ihn in diesem Augenblick überrollte war überwältigend. Er wusste nicht wie lange er da stand, stumm und des Glückes beraubt, doch als er Godrics Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, verlor er jegliche Vernunft und Kontrolle über sich.  
  
Mit einem einzigen Stich ins Herz tötete er das einzige was er jemals liebte." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erschöpft lehnte sich der blonde Slytherin an Harry und fügte noch mit zittriger Stimme hinzu. "Diese letzten Eintragungen sind etwas unleserlich und voller Blutflecke, ich kann daher nur Vermutungen anstellen, was er danach machte, aber ich nehme an, dass er nach der Tat den Körper von Godric in dessen Gemächer brachte und danach floh und sich irgendwo das Leben nahm. Sein Tagebuch ließ er einfach zurück, achtlos in diesen Raum, wo ich es fand."  
  
"....wow..." "Ja, so ähnlich hab ich auch reagiert." "...wow..." Unsicher blickte Harry in Dracos Richtung. "...äh, du würdest mich doch nicht umbringen....oder?" "Sei kein Idiot! Ich bin schließlich nicht Salazar und habe bestimmt nicht vor den gleichen Fehler zu begehen..." Kurze Pause "....deshalb solltest du ja auch seine Geschichte hören..." "...und das heißt?"  
  
"Na, ich wollte dir damit nur klarmachen, dass ich keine Lust auf Spielchen oder Heimlichtuerei hab. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht lautet meine Devise. Ich will das volle Programm, vom Händchenhalten bis hin zur öffentlichen Liebeserklärung. Alles andere könnte zur Tragödie führen, wie im Falle von Salazar und Godric..."  
  
Draco schloss die Augen und ließ Harry die nötige Zeit erst einmal alle Informationen zu verarbeiten.  
  
Ich will mich nicht länger verstellen, dafür ist das Leben viel zu kurz.....jetzt könnte ich noch eine Enttäuschung wegstecken...aber vielleicht verlange ich ja auch zuviel...  
  
Warme Lippen auf seinem Mund unterbrach die düsteren Gedankengänge. ...hmm... Langsam erwiderte er den Kuss und fuhr leicht mit der linken Hand über Harrys widerspenstigem Haar. "...ich interpretiere das als Zustimmung..." hauchte Draco in den Mund des breitschultrigen Gryffindors. "...hmm, oh ja darauf kannst du deinen süßen, weißen Arsch verwetten..." Bei dieser Bemerkung entfuhr Draco ein leises Kichern, das sich in weniger als ein paar Sekunden zu einem herzhaftem Lachanfall entwickelte.  
  
"Harry, du bist großartig...weißt du das?" "...oh, bin ich das? Ich würde das Kompliment so gerne noch mal hören....nur in einer anderen Tonlage..."  
  
Erheitert zog der Blonde seinen Freund zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas Unanständiges ins Ohr, wobei sein heißer Atem eine Gänsehaut bei Harry hervorrief. Oh Gott. Ich brauche ihn. Jetzt. Sofort  
  
Erregt stöhnte Harry auf, als die delikate Zunge seines sündigen Engels eine feuchte Spur von der Halsbeuge bis aufwärts zum Kinn hinterließ. Am Mund angelangt hielt Draco kurz inne, um Harrys Hemd quälend langsam aufzuknöpfen. Frustriert runzelte der Gryffindor die Stirn und stieß mühevoll zwischen seinen Zähnen ein leiser Protest hervor. "Draco...du elender...Sadist..." "Warum denn so ungeduldig mein Lieber?"  
  
Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick beobachtete Harry wie sein Peiniger seine Hand nahm und genüsslich begann den Zeigefinger auf anzüglicher Weise zu lutschen. Dracos Zungenfertigkeiten waren in der Tat atemberaubend und setzten Harry immer wieder in Erstaunen. Als Draco sich seinem, nun freien Oberkörper widmete, musste er unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen. Er ist wundervoll. Zentimeter für Zentimeter erforschte Draco den durchtrainierten Torso.  
  
Lecken, saugen, beißen, knabbern.  
  
Harry spürte das Blut gen Schritt rauschen und biss sich angesichts der plötzlichen Enge der Hose in seine Unterlippe. "Oh Gott Draco....ich will dich....ich brauche dich..." Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss der Gryffindor das Oberteil seines Liebhabers auf und küsste ihn hart auf dem Mund. süß wie Zucker...kann nicht genug davon haben  
  
Haut gepresst an Haut. Für Harry gab es kein Halten mehr. Zu groß war nun sein Bedürfnis diesen wunderbaren blonden Jungen mit Leib und Seele zu verschlingen. "Harry! Warte...ich....nein, doch....oh ja....ja hör nicht auf..."  
  
Mit äußerster Hingabe liebkoste Harry die empfindliche Stelle seines Freundes unterhalb des Bauchnabels und fuhr dabei mit den Fingerspitzen aufreizend die Wirbelsäule entlang bis hinunter zum lästigen Hosenbund. verdammte Jeans  
  
Draco bemerkte seine aufkommende Verzweiflung und brach kichernd den Körperkontakt ab, wobei dies bei Harry nur ein Knurren ähnliches Geräusch verursachte. "Nicht aufhören! Nicht jetzt!"  
  
Der Blonde legte beruhigend ein Finger auf Harrys erwartungsvolle Lippen und blickte ihn verheißungsvoll an. "Nur Geduld Harry. Du kriegst mich früh genug. Lass uns den Augenblick voll auskosten."  
  
In aller Ruhe zog Draco seine Beinbekleidung aus und auch die schwarzfarbene Boxershorts fielen zu Boden, dabei ließ er nicht von Harrys Augen ab. ...wow....und diese Perfektion gehört jetzt mir... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eine kleine Handgeste veranlasste Harry dem Beispiel des Slytherins zu folgen. Ungehemmt genossen die Beiden nun den Anblick des jeweils anderen und erneut knisterte die Luft vor Spannung und Verlangen. Man konnte förmlich den Sex riechen, den die Beiden ausstrahlten. Was folgte konnte man sowohl eine chemische als auch physikalische Reaktion nennen. Die Anziehung der beiden jungen Liebenden konnte nicht länger verleugnet werden und wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander.  
  
Draco raunte dem Gryffindor etwas ins Ohr, wobei dieser kurz verwirrt blinzelte, dann aber ergeben nickte. Daraufhin huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über das Gesicht des Blonden. Er kniete sich vor Harry und nahm vorsichtig dessen Glied in die Hand. Mit der Zunge massierte und umkreiste er dessen Spitze und schien dann die gesamte Erektion begierig zu verzehren.  
  
Japsend blickte Harry hinunter und sah nur einen silberblond schimmerten Schopf sich schnell auf und ab bewegen. Die vollen heißen Lippen fest um seinen steifen Penis verschlossen war mehr als Harry ertragen konnte. Seine Beine drohten nachzugeben, aber Draco ließ es nicht zu. Mit einem festen Griff um Harrys Pobacken hielt er den erhitzten Gryffindor aufrecht. Zittrig ergriff Harry eine handvoll von Dracos feinem Haar und stöhnte laut auf.  
  
Er drohte zu zerbersten, doch auch dies wusste Draco zu verhindern. Der hungrige Kuss von ihm entschädigte nur halbwegs den plötzlichen Verlust seiner heißen und feuchten Mundhöhle. Ein flehendes Wimmern entfuhr Harrys Kehle.  
  
Wortlos drehte sich Draco um und bückte sich leicht, wobei er sich mit beiden Händen an die Steinwand stützte. Begierig wartete er auf Harrys Berührung. "Mach einfach das, was ich dir vorhin sagte..."  
  
Trotz einer gewissen Unsicherheit tat Harry das, was Draco von ihm erwartete und drang zuerst mit einem Finger in Dracos Anus ein, bevor er den zweiten hinzufügte. Unter dieser zaghaften Vorbereitung entspannte sich Dracos Schließmuskel und er biss sich angeregt in die Lippe.  
  
"...Harry. Ich bin jetzt mehr als bereit..."  
  
Dracos rauchige Stimme genügte um Harry in seinem Vorhaben zu bestärken und gekonnt deplazierte er die Finger mit seiner harten Erektion. Vorsichtig drang er in Draco ein und hielt kurz inne. "...alles in Ordnung Engel?" "...oh ja...bei Merlin fick mich endlich..." "...du fühlst dich so gut an Engel..."  
  
Harry begann sich langsam und rhythmisch mit der Hüfte zu bewegen. "...oh ja...Harry. Schneller....füll mich...oh Merlin ja.....du bist so gut...hör nicht auf....ja...." Harrys Stöße wurden intensiver und härter. "Oh Gott Draco..." keuchte Harry hervor.  
  
Besitzergreifend umfasste er nun Dracos steifes Glied und fing an diesen mit geschlossener Faust fieberhaft zu reiben. Auch Dracos herrlich weicher Nacken blieb nicht verschont. Harry liebte den salzigen Geschmack von Dracos Schweiß und sein unverwechselbarer Duft brachte Harry fast um den Verstand.  
  
Der Slytherin bäumte sich unter Harrys leidenschaftliche Attacken stöhnend auf und sein Körper erwiderte automatisch dessen forsche raue Stöße. Es war als würde Dracos einziger Ziel sein Harry komplett in sich aufzunehmen. "Gott Draco....oh ja....ja...ich.....ich....."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl ergriff Besitz von ihm. Wie heißes flüssiges Feuer breitete es sich bis zu jeder Zelle seines Körpers aus und hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln.  
  
Draco kam nur Sekunden später zum Orgasmus und seine gesamte Muskulatur verkrampfte sich für einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder befriedigt entspannte. "Harry, ich liebe dich." schnurrte Draco liebevoll.  
  
Erschöpft aber glücklich verharrte Harry in seiner Position und legte zärtlich seine kräftigen Arme um Dracos Hüften. "....hm..." seufzte Harry wohlig aus und lächelte glücklich vor sich hin.  
  
Die Schweißperlen glitzerten golden unter dem Schein des knisternden Kaminfeuers und die Zeit schien für die beiden Liebenden stehen geblieben zu sein. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I think about rain  
  
I think about singing  
  
When I think about singing  
  
It's a heavenly tune  
  
When I think about heaven then  
  
I think about angels  
  
When I think about angels  
  
I think about you  
  
Anywhere I go  
  
Anything I do  
  
Everything around me baby  
  
Makes me think of you By Jamie O'Neal *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht sollten wir doch abwarten." Na klasse, er kriegt Muffensausen, gerade er "Engel?" "Äh, ja?" "Wir haben es gemeinsam beschlossen und wir sollten uns eins eingestehen. Einen richtigen Moment wird sich für uns nie ergeben. Also, wieso nicht gleich jetzt und hier!" Merlin...er ist so heiß, wenn er mit dieser entschlossenen Stimme spricht...und ich liebe es wenn er mich Engel nennt  
  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Dracos Brust aus. "Ich wollte ja nur sicher gehen, ob du wirklich einverstanden bist." "Halt die Klappe und lass es uns endlich durchziehen!"  
  
Harry legte bestimmend seinen Arm um die Taille des Slytherins und grinste ihn schief von der Seite an. "....liebe dich mein kleiner Drache..." "...was? Was hast du da gesagt?"  
  
Lachend zog Harry den verdutzten Blonden näher zu sich und schubste das Tor zur großen Halle auf. Er sieht so verdammt süß aus, wenn er die Fassung verliert Nonchalant aber deutlich für alle Anwesenden vernehmbar wiederholte Harry seine letzte Bemerkung.  
  
"Ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe mein kleiner Drache!"  
  
Darauf folgte zugleich ein gezielter und fester Kuss auf Dracos erstauntem und leicht geöffnetem Mund.  
  
Eine eisige Stille legte sich über, die sonst so lärmende Halle. Alle Bewegungen und Unterhaltungen erstarrten und niemand schien zu wissen, wie sie auf diese unwirkliche Situation reagieren sollten. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Bis auf einen gewissen Jungen mit flammendrotem Haar.  
  
"Ach du heilige Scheiße..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC A/N: ^.^° vergebt mir einfach......  
  
Kasan: ^___^ *g* ich hoffe dass es diesmal ned zu kurz geraten ist....und auch es auch genug körpereinsatz gab, hab mir mühe gegeben *g* ^^° danke, für die aufmunterte worte  
  
lolukomiya: hey, bist du ned bei nem rpg drin ^____^ *auf miya zeig* diesmal hab ich noch länger gebraucht...-.-°, die arbeit halt...*seufz* tja was soll ich sagen, ich liebe es draco etwas leiden zu sehen.....dafür belohn ich ihn ja auch mit ganz viel harryliebe...*g* außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass unter all dem haargel ein leidenschaftlicher, romantischer und verletzlicher typ steckt....XD (Draco: rette dich solange du noch kannst, sie ist verrückt geworden..... *draco bewusstlos schlag und ihn wieder einsperr* och, war was?)  
  
cherry15: *knuddl* *mit dreckig grins* wirklich mehr knutschen ^^ -.-° sorry für die lange wartezeit  
  
Sweety Angel: Zu befehl *salutier*  
  
Chisako: Ich wollte, was besonderes, um ihre verbundenheit hervorzuheben, aber wieder so ein gedankenlink wollt ich ned wieder aufgreifen, gab es schon zu oft ^^°, hab gehofft, dass es dir gefällt. *knuddälz*  
  
Tolotos: *ganz verlegen werd* ^_____^ mit der erklärung wird es sich noch etwas ziehen....aber ich geb mir mühe......yup, das gedicht stammt von mir ^^°, ich hab mich auf dein com gefreut, hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele wieder reinschauen werden (hab es nur gehofft *g*) *knuddl lieb* 


	5. Kapitel 4: geheimnisvolle Wesen und beso...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. sind nicht meine Erfindung. Diese wundervolle Welt gehört der Schriftstellerin JK Rowling ^^  
  
WARNUNG: SLASH SLASH und nochmals SLASH Falls jemand Probleme damit hat, nicht mein Bier...weint euch an einer anderen Schulter aus....ich sehe nichts krankhaftes daran und habe auch keine Komplexe mit meiner eigenen Sexualität. Ach ja dies ist ein DM/HP pairing (mein absolutes Traumpaar^^) Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler, ich bin hoffnungslos, also werft bitte nicht mit Steinen nach mir -.-°  
  
Das Opfer  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JUST AS I AM (AIR SUPPLY) I´ve had a lot of big dreams, I´ve made a lot of bad moves I know you could walk away but you never do I´ve met a lot of cold hearts, I´ve learned to smile and deceive I know I´m hard to be around but you never leave I´m not easy to understand but you hold out your hand And you say you love me just as I am You always treat me the best that you can You say you want me, need me, love me baby... ...I´ve made a lot of heartaches, I´ve found a lot of closed doors When all the others turn away you love me more... ...I want to love forever to keep our world together And be the that I can be, baby, every time the world Caves in on me... (dracos POV) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kapitel 4  
  
Geheimnisvolle Wesen und besorgte Freunde, wozu braucht man da noch Feinde?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mit zügigen Schritten lief eine kleine Gruppe die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang und versuchte so gut es ging die neugierigen Blicke und das penetrante Geflüster zu ignorieren.  
  
"Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren? Bist du verhext? Oh warte, dieser Malfoy hat dir was ins Essen gemischt....dieser schwanzlutschender ..... perverser .... Teufel von einem Arschficker hat dich bestimmt verflucht..."  
  
"Äh, Ron?" "WAS IST!"  
  
Die Gruppe kam angesichts Rons lautem Ausbruch zum völligem Stillstand. "Na ja. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du nicht so hässliche Sachen sagen würdest .... zumal ich ja noch anwesend bin ..."  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden blinzelte Ron irritiert bevor er sich mit einem geräuschvollen Grollen zu seinem besten Freund wandte. "Harry! Sag endlich etwas! Und wisch dir dieses dämliche Grinsen vom Gesicht!"  
  
Ein desperates Seufzen war vernehmbar. "Na schön Ron. Ich liebe diesen Jungen, den du so charmant einen schwanzlutschenden, perversen und arschfickenden Teufel nennst und wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du meine Gefühle und insbesondere meinen festen Freund akzeptieren würdest. Du musst ihn ja nicht gleich heiß und innig lieben, so wie ich das tue, aber ein wenig Verständnis erwarte ich schon...."  
  
Zur Demonstration seiner Entschlossenheit umschlang Harry den Blonden von hinten und presste liebevoll seinen Mund auf dessen Nacken. "Also wirklich Harry! Gerade von dir hätte ich etwas mehr Sensibilität gegenüber deinen Freunden erwartet." Dies jedoch sagte Draco nicht, ohne sich ein breites lächeln verkneifen zu können.  
  
Ron, der nun einen weiteren Koller nahe war, drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Hermine um, die bis dahin stumm blieb. "Ich, nein. Wir brauchen noch etwas mehr Zeit, um alles erst mal zu verdauen. Du entschuldigst uns Harry?" Mit diesen Worten ergriff Hermine die Hand des laut protestierenden Rothaarigen und zog ihn in das fast gefüllte Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Hey, ich hätte schlimmeres befürchtet. Mehr Schreie, Blut und Flüche. Was denkst du?" Statt einer Antwort kassierte Harry einen spielerischen Stoß in die Rippen.  
  
"Au! Das tat weh. Ich dachte du könntest mich nie..."  
  
"Meine Herren, ich schlage vor, dass sie sich in den Raum begeben. Ich habe für heute noch ein wenig Unterricht geplant."  
  
Wer ist das? Als hätte Draco seine Gedanken gelesen flüsterte er ihm zu "Das ist die neue Lehrerin gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich glaube sie heißt Anya sowieso..."  
  
"Um genau zu sein lautet mein voller Name Anya Ryoko Caleb und wenn sie sich bitte hier vorne setzen würden. Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Freundlich aber bestimmend verwies die neue Professorin auf einen freien Tisch genau vor dem Lehrerpult. Rasch befolgten die beiden Schüler die Anweisung und musterten unverholt Professor Caleb.  
  
Klare bernsteingoldene Augen erwiderten gutmütig das unverblümte Starren. Trotz ihrer jugendlichen Erscheinung strahlte sie Weisheit und unendliche Ruhe aus. Lange nussbraunfarbene Haare umspiegelten das ebenmäßige fast durchscheinend weiße Gesicht der fragil wirkenden Person.  
  
"Was wisst ihr über Vampire?"  
  
Stille. Dann schoss eine allzu vertraute Hand in die Höhe. "Ja bitte, Miss Granger."  
  
Mit dem üblichen Elan erhob sich Hermine und ihre glockenklare, jedoch leicht näselnde Stimme hallte durch den Raum.  
  
"Vampire, der Begriff stammt aus dem slawischen, sind dunkle Geschöpfe, die sich von Lebensenergie anderer Wesen ernähren müssen. Dies beziehen sie entweder aus dem Blut oder der Energiewellen ihrer Opfer. Demnach existieren also verschiedene Gattungen von Vampiren, dem Blutsaugenden und den Energiestehlenden. Im allgemeinen sind sie atemberaubend schöne, wenngleich extrem tödliche Kreaturen.  
  
Mit Knoblauch, Kreuzen oder gar Weihwasser sind sie nicht zu besiegen. Dies ist nur Muggelaberglaube. Sie sind zwar unsterblich in dem Sinn, dass sie physisch nicht altern, aber wie jedes andere Individuum haben auch sie Schwachpunkte und können somit vernichtet werden.  
  
Sonnenlicht zum Beispiel kann sie schwächen, weil ihr Immunsystem die aggressiven UV-Strahlen nicht kompensieren kann. Logischerweise sind starke Lichtzauber sehr effektiv, aber auch Feuerflüche oder alle mögliche Energieberaubungszauber verfehlen nicht ihre Wirkung. Einmal geschwächt sind Vampire angreifbar und selbst gewöhnliche Waffen reichen dann aus um maximalen Schaden zuzufügen. Zu beachten ist noch, dass die niedergestreckten Körper zur Sicherheit völlig zerstört werden sollte, falls man ein endgültiger Tod des Vampirs vor Augen hat."  
  
Hermine glühte förmlich vor Zufriedenheit, als sie sich wieder hinsetzte.  
  
"Sehr schön Miss Granger. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor!"  
  
"Einen Augenblick Prof. Caleb. Es gibt da noch eine gewaltige Lücke in Hermines Ausführung." Die Professorin erhob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und nickt Draco ermuntern zu. "Legen Sie los Mr. Malfoy. Erleuchten Sie uns mit ihrem Wissen!"  
  
Hermine sah aus als hätte sie gerade in eine saure Zitrone gebissen. Noch nie gab es nach ihrer Antwort etwas hinzuzufügen. Jedenfalls nicht von einem Mitschüler und musste es auch noch Malfoy sein.  
  
Selbstgefällig erhob sich der Slytherin von seinem Stuhl und grinste Hermine frech an. Ihm war ihr Missmut nicht verborgen verblieben.  
  
"Ah, sehen Sie. Hermine sprach nur den gemeinen Vampir an, der sich durch eine Infektion erst als solcher verwandelt hat, d.h. dieser war mal ein Sterblicher, wurde aber gebissen und erhielt Vampirblut, welches ihn schließlich zu dieser Kreatur mutieren ließ. Doch es gibt noch eine andere Gattung...."  
  
"Malfoy! Du dämlicher Speichellecker! Hermine hat sehr wohl erwähnt, dass es verschiedene Gattungen von Vampiren gibt. Hör gefälligst besser zu!" Ron lief purpurrot an und schnalzte zornig mit der Zunge. Niemand sollte es je wagen Hermine so bloß zu stellen, schon gar nicht dieser Slytherindreck.  
  
"10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Ich dulde keinerlei Unterbrechungen und Beschimpfungen während meines Unterrichts. Und nun bitte ich um Ruhe Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Die Slytherins, bis vor kurzem noch recht stumm, da sie von Dracos und Harrys morgendlichen Eskapaden immer noch geschockt waren, ließen nun hämisches Gelächter verlauten, das ihnen jedoch schnell in ihren Hälsen stecken blieben.  
  
Eisige Blicke der Lehrerin ließen vermuten, dass bei weiteren Störungen weder Gnade noch Milde bei ihr zu finden sei.  
  
"Fahren sie fort Mr. Malfoy. Nur keine Hemmungen."  
  
Dracos Augen verengten sich für ein paar Sekunden zu Schlitzen. Das ist interessant. In der Tat, wer hätte das gedacht Ein Lächeln umspiegelte seine Lippen als er zum sprechen ansetzte.  
  
"Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, die Urgattung der Vampire. Diese werden geboren und nicht infiziert. Man munkelt, sie seien älter als die Menschheit selbst, eigentlich wird sogar vermutet, dass sie zu den ersten Lebensformen gehören.  
  
Beneidenswerter Weise erhielt der große Merlin persönlich das Privileg und das Glück ein solches Exemplar zu treffen und zu studieren. Diese Wesen sind nicht nur rar, sondern auch recht verschwiegen und scheu, was ihrer eigenen Art angeht. In seinen Studien ist nach zu lesen, dass diese Wesen in Perfektion das Licht der Welt erblickten und sich auf natürlicher Art fortpflanzen können...für einen 'normalen' Vampiren undenkbar, da sie mehr tot als lebendig sind. Durch ihre himmlische Schönheit und die im Rücken versteckten engelsgleiche Flügeln, die sie unter bestimmten Situationen ausfahren, wurden sie oftmals als göttliche Geschöpfe missinterpretiert.  
  
Aber vielleicht hätten sie dazu mehr zu berichten, da Sie dazu zweifellos, wie drücke ich mich am besten aus... prädestiniert sind Prof. Caleb. Oder irre ich mich da?"  
  
Geschmeidig näherte sich die Professorin ihrem blonden Schüler und strich liebevoll über seine Wange. Ein kalter Schauer lief Draco dem Rücken entlang, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Bingo  
  
Ein unendlich trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Du besitzt die Gabe deiner Ahnin Draco. Oh, dieselben silbergrauen und stolzen Augen. Auch ihr blieb nichts verborgen, aber letzten Endes beugte auch sie sich dem Schicksal. Wirst auch du daran zerbrechen Draco? Die Zeit wird es uns verraten, aber merke dir, nicht nur ich wache über dich..... Deine Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit.........alles liegt in deiner Hand....vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht gibt es Hoffnung für dich."  
  
Das Klingeln, welches das Ende des Unterrichts signalisierte, drang kaum zu Draco durch. Er schien völlig benommen zu sein, als Harry ihn energisch aus dem Klassenzimmer zog. Die Stunde ist schon zu ende?  
  
"Was ging da ab? Ein Kampf des Starren? Also wirklich Dray, manchmal übertreibst du es mit deiner 'ich bin besser und weiß auch alles besser als ihr' Attitüde."  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Draco zu seinem Freund und setzte schon zum Protest an, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, da eine durchdringende Stimme seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. "Dray? Er darf dich Dray nennen? Und mir hast du fast den Kopf abgerissen?! Ich verlange, dass du sofort wieder zur Besinnung kommst oder ich werde deinem Vater..."  
  
Genervt rollte Draco die Augen und schnappte sich Pansys Handgelenk. Spöttisch imitierte er ihre Stimme, während er seinen Griff verstärkte und sie mit einem eisigen Blick anvisierte.  
  
"Glaubst du ich fürchte Lucius? Mein Vater ist doch nur ein verfickter Lakai eines noch verfickteren Jammerlappens und wenn du glaubst mich, Draco Malfoy, bedrohen zu können, so passt du vorzüglich in diesen Looserverein Todesserschlampe. Tu mir und meinem Freund einen großen Gefallen und halte dich zukünftig fern von uns, oder....und nun pass auf, wie sich eine ernsthafte Drohung anhört..."  
  
Genüsslich verzog Draco seinen Mund zu einem diabolischen Grinsen.  
  
"Oder jemand könnte dir tragischerweise die kostbare Haut von deinem Gesicht abschälen. Wäre das nicht unpässlich?"  
  
Panisch versuchte sich Pansy loszureißen, aber erst als Draco sich ihrer Angst sicher war, ließ er von ihr ab. "Und nun verschwinde Miststück. Danke Harry, dass er anwesen war. Ich möchte ihm den Anblick von deiner inneren Schönheit gerne ersparen.....zumindest heute...."  
  
Harry war hin und hergerissen zwischen blankem Entsetzen und purer Bewunderung. Ist Draco ein wahrhaftiger Teufel in Engelsgestalt oder war dies alles nur eine perfekte Maskerade für die Außenstehenden, um von seinem verletzlichen Kern abzulenken. Hätte er nicht Einblick in Dracos Seele erhalten, dann würde er Dracos vermeintlich miesen Charakter nie in Frage stellen. Doch nichts ist so wie es auf dem ersten Blick erscheint und schon gar nicht ein Draco Malfoy. Zudem erregte ihn Dracos grausame Züge, wenn sie auch nur gespielt sein mochten. Doch wie viel davon war Schauspiel und wie viel war Realität?  
  
Diesen blonden Slytherin als Feind zu haben, wäre bestimmt ein Albtraum für jede Person. Dabei erscheint er so fragil und zu delikat für einen Jungen, fast schmerzhaft unwirklich. Als wäre Draco aus Träumen erschaffen worden und manchmal befürchtete Harry diesen mit nur einer Berührung zu zerstören. Aber dann gab es Zeiten wie diese, in dem kalte Brutalität und Boshaftigkeit dem unnahbarem Slytherinprinzen wie eine Schutzaura ummantelte. Keine Rose ohne ihre Dornen Harry ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermine wartete bis alle Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer eilten und normalerweise würde auch Ron den Beispiel der anderen folgen, wenn ihm die Sache mit Harry nicht so auf dem Magen schlagen würde. Also blieb ihm nur noch Hermines Gesellschaft und wenn das hieß weiterhin hier verweilen zu müssen, so sei es.  
  
"Ja bitte Miss Granger? Ich nehme an sie haben was auf dem Herzen." Hermine hielt kurz inne, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln zudem war das, was sie wissen wollte nicht gerade eine Kleinigkeit, doch falls sie Dracos Anspielungen richtig interpretierte war es eine kleine Sensation und die Frage wert.  
  
Schüchtern musterte Hermine das Gesicht der Professorin, als läge alle Antworten darin und man müsste nur genau suchen um sie zu erhalten.  
  
"Na was ist nun? Mein Leben spielt sich nicht nur in diesem Raum ab. Erlauben Sie mir das Ganze zu verkürzen. Ja, ja und nochmals ja."  
  
Ron blickte nicht gerade intelligent drein und auch Hermine haperte es an dem nötigen Verständnis. "Wie bitte?" entfuhr es verdutzt aus ihrem Mund. Die Lehrerin schien darüber sehr erheitert zu sein und beugte sich schmunzelnd über ihrem Pult, um ein kleines Zettel zu beschriften. Freundlich reichte sie den Wisch Hermine und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu, als sie zur Antwort ansetzte.  
  
"Ja, Dracos Ausführungen waren richtig. Ja, ich bin ein Vampir und ja Sie dürfen es in der Abteilung der verbotenen Bücher nachlesen. Hier meine Einverständniserklärung. Ich nehme an, dass war alles"  
  
Mit diesen Worten glitt Professorin Caleb zur Tür hinaus und schien sich im Schatten aufzulösen.  
  
"Bei Merlins Bart. Wieso kriegen wir für dieses Fach nie einen normalen Lehrer ab." Ron kratzte sich erstaunt den Kopf und blickte verzweifelnd gen Decke. "Wäre das denn zu viel verlangt?"  
  
Hermine rollte ihre Augen zog den großen Jungen mit einem Schnauben hinter sich her, natürlich Richtung Bibliothek. "Also wirklich Ron! Etwas mehr Toleranz wenn ich bitten darf. Noch verhielt sie sich angemessen, obwohl..."  
  
"Was? Ich habe doch Grund zur Sorge. Die meisten wollten uns entweder umbringen, einige mit Absicht und so mancher aus purer Blödheit..."  
  
Ron pausierte kurz und erhob vielsagend seine Augenbrauen. Die Sache mit Gildory Lockhart blieb nicht vergessen, auch wenn dieser selbst sich wohl nicht mehr daran erinnern vermochte. So ein Vergessenszauber kann recht tückisch sein, zumal es von einem defekten Zauberstab zurück geworfen wurde. Dieser Einfallspinsel tat ihm fast leid, na ja nur fast. Grinsend sprach er weiter.  
  
"...oder sie hatten ein großes Geheimnis in petto. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, so hatte keiner was für die reine Wahrheit übrig, selbst Lupin verheimlichte uns wichtige Details. Dumbledore sollte definitiv ein neues Fach einführen, indem wir lernen wie man einen Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste durchschaut und erfolgreich überlebt."  
  
"RON!" Dem Aufschrei folgte ein nicht gerade sanftes Picken in seine empfindliche Seite. "Was ist denn nu los? Darf ich nicht mal scherzen?"  
  
Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht rieb sich Ron die attackierte Stelle und blieb perplex stehen. Hermine musste Lächeln. So viele Veränderungen sollten sie im laufe ihres Lebens nun erfahren, aber Ron erhielt sich sein gutmütiges und kindliches Naturell. Der gute alte Ron eben, auf ihn war immer Verlass. Der Drang diesen Jungen zu umarmen wurde übermächtig, so gab sie sich dem Gefühl hin. Hermine klammerte sich mit aller Macht an ihn fest, als könnte sie damit ihre gemeinsam verbrachte Kindheit zurückholen und festhalten.  
  
Das Erwachsenwerden hinterließ auch bei Hermine ihre schmerzhaften Spuren. Seit letztem Jahr ging die Unschuld in jedem von ihnen verloren. Gestorben mit Cedric und wie auch er nicht wieder zu vitalisieren.  
  
Zu lange unterdrückte Tränen quollen nun empor und bahnten sich einen nassen Pfad über Hermines Wangen. Wie konnte sie es zulassen? Weshalb sah sie es nicht kommen? Die Falle war so eindeutig. Alles hätte verhindert werden können, mit nur einem einfachen, aber effektivem Demaskierungszauber und das Leid wäre ihnen erspart geblieben. Sie war blind gewesen, unvorsichtig, übermütig. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Entschlossen presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten, als müsste sie das Schicksal jetzt und hier k.o. schlagen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilflos und überrascht erwiderte Ron die plötzliche Umarmung. Vielleicht war er nicht der cleverste vom berühmten Trio, aber diesmal verstand er nur zu gut. Hermine war sonst immer die mit dem kühlen Kopf und dem ausgezeichnetem Verstand. Freunde und Familie waren ihr ein und alles. Gefühle waren ihr weder fremd noch peinlich. Doch seit dem letzten Jahr schien sie reservierter als sonst, fast verschlossen. Endlich machte sie den ersten Schritt um die tiefe seelische Wunde heilen zu lassen.  
  
Eine Großfamilie zu haben hatte zwar seine Nachteile, aber er würde sein Leben niemals um alles Geld der Welt eintauschen wollen. Man war nie allein und schon gar nicht in der schwierigsten Periode seines Lebens. Zwar ging ihm das letzte Jahr immer noch nahe, aber seine Eltern und Geschwister halfen ihm wieder das Gleichgewicht zu finden. Diesmal war es nun an ihm Halt und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Er wünschte nur, Harry wäre hier, um das alte Gefühl der Stärke und Verbundenheit wieder aufleben zu lassen.  
  
Der unausweichliche Gedanke an Harry schien beide im selben Augenblick zu befallen, doch keiner wagte den besonderen Moment zu zerstören. Auf einmal wurde ihnen auch eines klar. Die innige Empfindung von Liebe, die sie miteinander teilten, glich eher die einer aufopfernden Familie, als zweier Liebenden. Erleichterung und Erkenntnis strömten durch beider Körper und somit erlangten sie ein Stück ersehnte Kindheit zurück.  
  
Niemals könnten sie den Augenblick vergessen, als sie zum ersten mal pure, unverfälschte Zuneigung und Respekt in den Augen des jeweils anderen erkannten. Zu lange schon waren die lästigen Irrungen und Wirrungen des Erwachsenwerdens im Weg gewesen und sorgten nicht nur für Turbulenzen, sondern auch für verletzte Gefühle.  
  
Sie wuchsen wahrhaftig zu einer Familie heran und nun galt es nur noch das verlorene Schaf zurück zu holen. Zumindest wollten sowohl Ron als auch Hermine daran glauben, dass Harry sich verirrt hatte und sein eigenartiges Verhalten nur ein Schrei nach Hilfe und Zuwendung war. Dies sollte er auch erhalten, ob er danach fragte oder nicht. Wozu sind Freunde denn sonst da? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...Harry lass das! Ich muss mich konzentrieren...nein, so geht das nicht!" Leicht gereizt rappelte sich Draco in einen Lotussitz auf und fixierte Harry mit seinem berühmten Malfoyblick. Unbeeindruckt verschränkte der dunkelhaarige Junge seine Arme und zog eine herzallerliebste Schnute. Oh verdammt, das ist so was von unfair  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass sich Dracos Gesichtszüge erweichten und ergriff die Chance zu einem hinterhältigen Angriff. Augenblicklich verwickelte Harry seinen Freund in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und dachte nicht im Traum daran aufzuhören. Keiner konnte sie stören, da niemand von ihrem geheimen Liebesnest wusste. Gelobt sei Salazar Slytherin  
  
Erst etliche Minuten später und ein paar Knutschflecke reicher, konnte Draco Herr über die Lage werden. Atemlos rollte er sich in eine dominante Position und hielt Harrys Hände fest über dessen Kopf. "Oh ja Draco. Darauf steh ich..." Die smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten lustvoll auf. Oh fuck! Reiß dich zusammen Draco!  
  
Angestrengt versuchte der Slytherin den bisschen Willen zusammen zu kratzen, das er noch übrig hatte, wobei Harry es ihm wirklich nicht einfach gestaltete. Anreizend rieb der Gryffindor seinen Unterkörper an Dracos Schritt und grinste ihn dabei verheißungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich war ein böser Junge. Richtig unanständig und gar nicht artig. Willst du mich nicht bestrafen?" Überrascht riss Draco seine Augen auf. Diese Seite an Harry kannte er bis zuweilen noch gar nicht. Vielleicht könnten wir ein wenig Spaß haben bevor.....verflucht nein! Ich muss es hinter mich bringen!  
  
Verzweifelnd sank Draco nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge. Er riecht so gut....so verführerisch gut....verdammter Potter! Du willst dreckig spielen? Dann beschwer dich im nach hinein nicht! Niemand legt sich mit mir an Herzhaft biss Draco in das herrlich weiche Fleisch, bevor er begann daran zu saugen und zu lecken. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er Harry weiterhin eisern fest, während die Linke langsam seinen Weg vom Nacken bis zum Schritt machte. Dort angelangt griff er ohne innezuhalten nach Harrys Erektion. Oh Gott ist er gut  
  
"Liebst du es Harry? Warst du wirklich ein ganz böser Junge? Soll ich dich wahrhaftig bestrafen?"  
  
Harry nickte angesichts der vorzüglichen Zuwendung stumm und nur ein gelegentliches Keuchen und Stöhnen war vernehmbar.  
  
"Dann sag es Harry. Wer ist hier der Boss und wer nur ein kleiner unartiger Junge?"  
  
Dieses Spiel gefiel Harry so gut und erregte ihn dermaßen, dass er fast zum Orgasmus kam. So hart war er noch nie und dabei war Draco noch nicht mal nackt.  
  
"Du bist der Boss Draco.....du....oh Gott ich komme gleich." Stieß Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte so gern dieses wunderbare Gefühl hinauszögern, doch befand er sich auf verlorenem Posten. Zu geschickt waren sowohl Dracos Hand als auch dessen warme, feuchte Zunge. Doch bevor er den ersehnten Höhepunkt erlangte, hörte Draco plötzlich auf. Kein reiben. Kein lecken. Kein saugen. Mehr als irritiert öffneten sich Harrys Lider, um die Ursache des Körperentzugs zu ergründen.  
  
"Wenn ich nein sage, dann meine ich auch nein. Merk dir das Harry." Der Gryffindor konnte es nicht fassen, was er da hörte und winselte wie ein verwundetes Tier auf. "Was soll das Dray?" "Ich hab geglaubt, dass du mich verstanden hast, als ich dir sagt, dass mir der Brief an meinen Eltern sehr wichtig ist. Sie sollen von mir erfahren, dass ich nicht nur Schwul, sondern auch Potters kleine Hure bin." Dracos Stimme zitterte etwas. Verdammt, bloß nicht heulen Harry vergaß seine Bedürfnisse und nahm den Blonden liebevoll in seine Arme.  
  
"Ich will so was nie wieder von dir hören. Verstanden Engel? Du bist nicht meine Hure. Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen. Ich liebe dich Draco. Na ja, falls es dich beruhigt, du bist so heiß, dass ich meine Finger nicht von dir lassen kann und dann sind wir hier noch ganz alleine....aber weiß du was? Lass uns in die Bücherei gehen, da wird garantiert nichts passieren. Versprochen. Ich reiß mich zusammen."  
  
Schniefen.  
  
"Ehrlich?" Wie schafft er das nur? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, pflegte ich ihn doch zu verabscheuen, oder hasste ich ihn nur, weil ich dachte ihn nicht haben zu können? Harry rappelte sich auf und richtete seine Kleidung, dann streckte er die Hand aus, um Draco aufzuhelfen. "Ein Gryffindor steht zu seinem Wort." "Und ein Slytherin steht zu seiner Liebe. Ich gehöre dir..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die Bücherei war so gut wie ausgestorben. Die meisten Schüler befanden sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder bevorzugten die Privatsphäre ihrer Schlafzimmern, so auch Hermine und Ron. Es gab zu viele Bücher zu durchforsten, auch wenn die Urgattung der Vampire eher Sagenumwoben war, so gab es doch etliche Theorien, die es zu untersuchen galt.  
  
Harry und Draco begrüßten den Umstand einer fast Menschenleeren Bücherei, wenigsten konnten sie sich auf Dracos Vorhaben konzentrieren. Gemächlich setzte sich der Blonde in eine versteckte Ecke und kramte sein Federkiel raus, doch bevor er ansetze, entdeckte er eine von ihm verhasste Person. Eine Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Er wusste nicht genau, weshalb er sie immer noch verabscheute, nach allem was geschah, zudem liebte Harry doch nun ihn und nicht sie. War es möglich, dass die Eifersucht immer noch an ihm nagte?  
  
"Äh, du sag mal. Du liebst mich und wir hatten Sex und alles..." Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken an Sex und Draco und bekam prompt einen leichten Kick ins Schienbein. "Autsch! Womit hab ich das nun verdient?" "Konzentration Harry. Typisch, immer denkst du nur an das eine." "Hey, ich kann nichts dafür. Du hast damit begonnen!" "Ach ja....aber ich wollte doch nur was wissen!"  
  
Schwarze Augenbrauen erhoben sich fragend. "Was Engel?" Draco druckste eine Weile rum, weil er nicht wusste wie er am besten beginnen sollte, da der erste Versuch nicht gerade Erfolgreich war. "Ja?" "Na ja, öhm, du warst doch mal in diese Cho verknallt.....und nun bist du....sind wir...." "....ein Paar." "Richtig! Ich wollte wissen welches...." "Geschlecht ich bevorzuge?"  
  
Draco nickte heftig, senkte aber rasch den Blick. "Keines. Ich bevorzuge dich." Diese Antwort überraschte Draco positiv, auch wenn es implizierte, dass Harry sich auch in eine Frau verlieben könnte. Harry schien seine Verunsicherung zu bemerken und streichelte sanft über seine Wange.  
  
"Wie könnte ich Augen für jemand anderes haben, wenn ich schon längst gefunden habe, wonach ich so lange suchte. Niemand reizt mich mehr, weder Mädchen noch Junge....nur noch Dracos. Ich scheine eine Schwäche für diese Art zu entwickeln."  
  
Schelmisch zwinkerte Harry seinem errötenden Freund zu und beugte sich zu ihm rüber. Harrys heißer Atem an seinem Ohr verursachte ein wohliger Schauer über Dracos Rücken und der Kuss der danach folgte hätte nie enden dürfen, doch leider erfüllten sich selten seine Wünsche.  
  
"Äh, Draco?" Verärgert blickte Draco in zwei verstörten Augenpaare. "Crabbe! Goyle! Seht ihr nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin? Verzieht euch!" "Wir wollten nur wissen, ob das mit dir und Harry stimmt." Ungläubig starrte der Slytherin seine Hausgenossen an und wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.  
  
"Nein natürlich nicht. Das ganze ist nur ein hinterhältiger Komplott meiner Feinde und aus Rache will ich Harry einfach nur hier und jetzt besinnungslos vögeln." Harry musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Die Gesichter der beiden Gorillas waren zum Schießen, man konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie tatsächlich erwogen Draco Glauben zu schenken.  
  
Frustriert seufzte Draco aus und drückte Harry einen raschen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du entschuldigst mich Harry. Aber ich glaube das brauchst du dir nicht mit anzuhören. Vielleicht ist Dummheit ansteckend und ich möchte dich davor bewahren." Unter Dracos Kommando verließen die drei Slytherins die Bibliothek um draußen weiter zu diskutieren. Harry schmunzelte amüsiert. Er ahnte, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht gerade mit Intelligenz gesegnet waren, aber selbst er hätte ihnen mehr Beobachtungsgabe zugeschrieben.  
  
Wie hielt Draco es nur mit ihnen aus? Gott so was dämliches ist mir noch nie untergekommen, selbst Dudley hat mehr ....  
  
Ein schüchternes Räuspern brachte ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken. Neugierig blickte Harry auf und musste automatisch hart schlucken. "Oh, Cho!" "Hallo Harry." Für ein paar Sekunden schauten beide stumm zu Boden.  
  
"Also du und Malfoy....wer hätte das gedacht, ich meine bis vor kurzem da wolltest du noch mit mir..." Harry atmete scharf ein, auf dieses Gespräch hätte er verzichten können, dennoch brachte er es nicht übers Herz jetzt zu gehen. "Ja, wer hätte das gedacht...." "Du hast dich für eine alternative Lebensweise entschieden?" "Alternativ?" "Ich meine du stehst also eher auf Jungs.....versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hege keine Vorurteile, aber......Malfoy?" Harry erhob sich von seinem Sitz und fühlte einen Klumpen in der Magengegend, das Gespräch mit Cho kam ihm so surreal vor und er musste seine Worte vorsichtig auswählen, um sie nicht zu verletzen, aber er durfte dabei auch seinen Freund nicht verraten.  
  
"Bitte, sprich nicht so über ihn....ich liebe schließlich diesen Jungen...." Cho ließ ihren Kopf hängen und Harry vernahm ein leises Schluchzen. Oh Gott Er umarmte sie unbeholfen und überlegte fieberhaft wie er sie am besten trösten könnte. Just in dem Moment betrat Draco dieses leicht zu missverstehende Szenario und das Bild von scheinbarer Intimität der beiden traf ihn wie ein tödlicher Pfeil ins Herz.  
  
Nein, das ist unmöglich....Harry würde doch niemals im Leben mich so hintergehen Der Anblick schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass Draco beinahe rücklings geflohen wäre, wenn ihn nicht zwei kräftige Hände aufgehalten hätten. "Man sagt zwar ein Bild lügt nicht, aber oftmals verschleiern sie auch die Wahrheit. Willst du Harrys Integrität so schnell in Frage stellen?"  
  
Draco musste sich nicht mal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wem die Stimme gehörte. "Dies geht dich nichts an Vampir." "Für dich bin ich immer noch Professorin Caleb. Aber ich will über deine Unhöflichkeit hinweg sehen. Sei einfach Still und horche."  
  
Die Lehrerin behielt eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Bei Draco drehte sich alles, doch nur für einen Moment. Nun konnte er die beiden klar und deutlich hören, als stünde er direkt neben ihnen.  
  
"Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie du dich in einen wie Draco verlieben konntest. Waren deine Gefühle zu mir etwa nur gespielt? Wolltest du mit mir nur etwas beweisen?"  
  
Harry atmete wieder scharf ein, für seine Verhältnisse stieß Cho an Ihre Grenzen. Cedric hin oder her, aber das musste er sich nicht gefallen lassen, wenn sie über ihn so denken möchte, fein, aber Draco hatte mehr verdient.  
  
"Erstens ich spiele nie mit Gefühlen anderer und ich wollte wirklich etwas von dir, aber deine Entscheidung stand fest und ich habe es respektiert. Zweitens, habe ich mich nie rational entschieden, wen ich zu lieben habe, wie könnte ich auch. Mein Herz erwählte meinen Seelenpartner, ganz gleich welches Geschlecht, Haus oder Familie er angehört. Wenn es Draco sein soll, prima. Drittens, liebe ich ihn wahrhaftig und Gott möge mich beschützen, so wie er ist. Mit all seinen Macken und Fehlern. Klar, er ist eitel, arrogant, kalt, unnahbar, berechnend, zynisch, sarkastisch, zuweilen bösartig......aufopfernd, intelligent, leidenschaftlich, liebevoll, sorgend, humorvoll, einzigartig und das beste von allem.....er erwidert nicht nur meine Gefühle, er ist mir verfallen mit Haut und Haar......so wie ich ihm ergeben bin. Es tut mir leid, dass du in ihm wohl nicht das gleiche sehen wirst, aber mir ist es egal, was die anderen sagen. Draco verdient Respekt und Liebe und wenn die gesamte Welt nicht erkennen will, welch ein wunderbarer Mensch er doch in Wirklichkeit ist, so werde wenigstens ich Draco angemessen behandeln. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich."  
  
Erstaunt blickte Cho ihn an und nickte zuerst zaghaft, dann aber entschlossener. "Ja. Ja, ich verstehe dich....und ich freue mich für dich, dass du nun jemand gefunden hast." Sie lächelte ihn warm an und wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Falls irgendetwas ist.....meine Unterstützung hast du." Cho stellte sich auf ihre Fußspitzen und drückte Harry einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Backe.  
  
Draco presste sich gegen die Wand des Flurs und ließ sich ganz und gar vom Schatten verschlucken. Er hätte weinen können vor Glück. "Hast du nun die Antwort, die du erhofft hast?" Er nickte schwach. "Ja, aber weshalb helfen sie mir?" "Draco, du musst stärker werden. Wie willst du es jemals schaffen, euer Glück zu bewahren, wenn du dich von so einer Kleinigkeit schon aus der Bahn werfen lässt. Sollte sich Cassandra vergebens geopfert haben?"  
  
Noch bevor Draco erwidern konnte verschwand die Frau vor seinen verwirrten Augen. Cassandra? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IF ANYBODY HAD A HEART (JOHN WAITE) In this world of right and wrong the hardest part is beginning. By the time you find where you belong you´re either losing or winning. Well, I don´t know how but people seem to know when you want somebody bad enough. Well, I want you now, and wherever you go I´m gonna love ya till you´ve had enough ´cause if everyone had a heart yours would never be broken, if anybody had a heart like mine. People treat you like the clothes you wear, they only see what you show them. Let them talk, baby, I don´t care, they don´t know where we´re goin´. I love you so much, and I have for so long, how could anybody doubt it? Oh! just one little touch, this love is so strong, baby, how can we live without it...? ...When you love somebody you may stumble, you may fall, but if you love somebody hard enough maybe you can get it all... ...Anybody in the world... (harrys POV) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TBC A/N: yup, kein h/r-pairing bei mir und überhaupt werden sie leider liebestechnisch zum Schuss kommen....na ja vielleicht andeutungsweise....die neue Professorin ist da und es stellt sich noch heraus, ob Ron mit seiner Befürchtung richtig liegt. Dieses Kapitel war noch fluffig, aber das nächste wird etwas nervenzerreibender, unter anderem spielen Träume wieder eine große Rolle und alles nur um Draco leiden zu lassen ^^° *sweatdrop*  
  
Tears: Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann ^-^  
  
Anonymous: Hab keine Ahnung wer du bist, aber wir teilen schon mal eine Vorliebe *g* Draco und Harry passen wirklich so gut zueinander *knuffs*  
  
Kasan: *g* woah, echt? Tiefes Bedauern? ^-^ nun schreib ich die story auf jeden fall zu Ende, hatte nämlich ne kleine Blockade, aber ich reiß mich zusammen, versprochen^^  
  
Jollinar: Ich hoffe du musstest nicht allzu lang warten, hab mich wirklich bemüht das 4. Kapitel so schnell wie möglich rauszubringen *sweatdrop*  
  
MindmasterSchuldig: Dein Nick erinnert mich irgendwie an ein anderes schönes Pairing *fg*...ich hoffe die Story gefällt dir weiterhin *mit Konfetti bewerf* bist mein erster Reviewer im ff.net ^___^  
  
Shadow-Aya: Ich find das mit der Zensur ja auch irgendwie albern, vor allem wenn man sowieso mit Pornoseiten zugemüllt wird -.-° , außerdem ging ich ja wirklich nicht sehr graphisch/realistisch ran....na ja, diesmal hab ich nicht zensiert *pfeif* PS.: *ganzrotwerd* Jubel ist bei mir angekommen *knuddls*  
  
Ginny: Ich bin fast nur noch am Story austüfteln und komm fast gar nicht mehr zum slashlesen *snif*, aber ich halt mich ran ^-^  
  
Lolukomiya: ^-^ *einfach mal mitspring*, jau so ungefähr würd ich wahrscheinlich auch reagieren, armer Ron....hab ihn so lange mit dem Satz hängen lassen....ich hoffe er ist nicht OOC .......*dreckiglach* mach dir keine Sorgen um Draci, unter Harrys heilenden Händen übersteht er schon meine Misshandlungen......*schluck* obwohl er noch mehr als leiden muss, ich sehe eine düstere Zukunft für ihn *snif* mehr verrat ich aber ned Oi, ich mach glaub ich bei insgesamt 13 Rpg mit, aber nur bei glaub ich 5 hp-rpg *snif*  
  
Chisako: *knuddl wuddäl* *bg*, ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Salazar ein absoluter Bösewicht war, dafür mag ich Schlangen zu sehr *seufz* und wenn schon yaoi, dann richtig *g*, außerdem brauchten die 2 Schnuckis ein Liebesnest.......och, merkt man, dass ich eigentlich prüde bin? Wurde so was von konservativ erzogen, durfte bis zum 13. Lebensjahr nicht mal ne ganz normale Kussszene anschauen o.O, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass meine Mutti tot umfallen würde? Ein Cliffhanger muss sein, nur diesmal hielt ich mich zurück....*kopfkratz* glaub ich jedenfalls.....Professorin Anya Ryoko Caleb hatte ihre Premiere und wird eines meiner Schlüsselfiguren sein......*trommelwirbel*....... 


	6. Kapitel 5 12: Nochmal mit Gefühl bitte

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. sind nicht meine Erfindung. Diese wundervolle Welt gehört der Schriftstellerin JK Rowling ^^

WARNUNG: 

SLASH SLASH  und nochmals SLASH 

Falls jemand Probleme damit hat, nicht mein Bier...weint euch an einer anderen Schulter aus....ich sehe nichts krankhaftes daran und habe auch keine Komplexe mit meiner eigenen Sexualität. 

Ach ja dies ist ein DM/HP pairing (mein absolutes Traumpaar^^)

Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler, ich bin hoffnungslos, also werft bitte nicht mit Steinen nach mir -.-°

Das Opfer 

Unchained Melody (the righteous brothers)

Oh my love, my darling, I hunger for your touch

Alone, lonely times…

And time goes by so slowy; and time can do so much…

Are you still mine? I need your love…

…god speed your love to me

lonely rivers flow to the sea

to the open arms of the sea…

lonely riverside wait for me,

I'll be coming home…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 5 Teil 1 Noch einmal mit Gefühl bitte 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dracos Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und kalter Schweiß brach aus seinen gesamten Poren. Er musste automatisch schlucken und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand.

Benommen richtete er sich auf und torkelte auf schwachen Beinen ins Bad.

#Flashback#

„Wer bist du?"

„Hast du mich schon so schnell vergessen mein kleiner Drache?"

#Ende Flashback#

Nach ein paar Wasserspritzer fühlte sich der blonde Slytherin so gut wie neu, na ja beinahe.

Mit zittriger Hand berührte Draco die kalte Oberfläche des Badezimmerspiegels und zeichnete die Konturen seiner Reflektion nach.

So eiskalt...genau wie ich...

#Flashback#

„Ja, ich meine nein...ich erinnere mich..." Silbergraue Augen weiteten sich in kindlichem Erstaunen. „Wie könnte ich dich vergessen!"

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

#Ende Flashback#

Eine böse Vorahnung beschlich Draco als er sein blasses vom mondgetauchtes Bildnis betrachtete. Bin das ich? Es kommt mir vor als stünde ein Todgeweihter vor mir...

Angst und die allzu bekannte Dunkelheit kroch langsam in sein Herz und er sehnte sich nach Berührung und Liebe. Er sehnte sich nach Harry.

Mit seinem Liebsten flog die Zeit nur so dahin. Waren sie tatsächlich schon über drei Monate 

zusammen? Anfangs war es hart aber er hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für schier unbezwingbare Persönlichkeiten mit Charakter und Herausforderungen. Harry vereinte das alles. Er war Leidenschaft, Liebe, Passion in all den bittersüßen Facetten. Harry war ihm ebenbürtig, mehr noch, er machte ihn erst Vollkommen. Ohne seinen Harry fühlte er sich einsam und verlassen, genau wie in diesem Moment.

#Flashback#

„Meine Eltern sagten mir, dass du nur in meiner Fantasie existierst."

Die Augen, schwärzer als die Nacht je sein könnte, blitzten amüsiert auf.

„Was wissen die schon."

„Vater befürchtet, dass ich den Wahnsinn verfalle...dem Malfoy-Wahnsinn."

„Oh ja, dies könnte durchaus geschehen, aber die Schuld läge nicht bei mir kleiner Drache.

Außerdem, ist dir mittlerweile nicht egal was deine Eltern denken?"

#Ende Flashback#

In der Tat, der Bruch mit seinen Eltern brachte ihn herzlich wenig aus dem emotionalen Gleichgewicht. Die Enterbung war unvermeidlich und konnte seinerseits nur mit einem müden Lächeln erwidert werden. Für was halten ihn die Leute nur? Als wäre er ein unfähiger und nichtsnutziger Bengel, der nur vom Vermögen seiner Familie leben könnte. Auf Luxus und Schnickschnack könnte er mit Leichtigkeit verzichten. Zum wahren Glück brauchte er kein Geld und Statussymbole. Draco musste bei dem Gedanken verächtlich schnauben.

Ich brauche nur Harry nackt in meinem Bett

Dennoch war Draco keineswegs mittellos. Als wahrer Slytherin, der er nun mal war, sorgte er vor. Draco sparte und investierte. Die Rolle der Marionette war ihm lange leid und sein kalkulierter Verstand und Finanztalent ermöglichte ihm eine durchaus weiche und angenehme Landung.

Nie könnte er das Gesicht seines Vaters vergessen, als dieser ihn lauthals umstimmen wollte.

Auch die Worte hallten noch in seinen Ohren. Damals konnte er nur darüber lachen, doch seit letzter zeit bekam er regelrechte Gänsehaut und eine Angst, die er kaum in Worte fassen konnte.

#Flashback#

„Schon, aber was Vater sagte geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn."

„Möchtest du es mir offenbaren?"

„Ein Malfoy liebt nicht und kann nicht geliebt werden. Ich würde es noch früh genug am eigenen Leib erfahren, doch dann wäre alles zu spät."

„Aha..."

„Wahnsinn und Tod läge in der Vergangenheit unserer Familie. Liebe sei nicht bestimmt für uns, nur Leid im hier und jetzt. Auch die Zukunft sei im Schatten."

„Ja!"

#Ende Flashback#

Ja.....das war alles was er dazu sagen konnte?

Wütend zerschlug Draco mit der bloßen Faust den Spiegel in tausend Stücke.

Die Scherben fielen wie Tränen glitzernd und schwer zu Boden.

Dicke, purpurrote Flüssigkeit tröpfelte langsam hinab und als hätte Draco zum ersten mal in seinem bisherigen Leben Blut gesehen, hob er die Verletzte Hand staunend in das schale Licht.

Harry...

Unwillkürlich flossen nun auch Tränen.

Plötzlich wurde Draco von zwei kräftigen Hände ergriffen und eine wunderbare Wärme durchfloss ihn.

„H-Harry?"

Verwirrt blinzelte Draco und versuchte seinen Tröster zu erkennen, aber der vertraute Körper, gepresst an seinem und der Geruch nach Schokolade, Sommer und Quidditchleder ließ Draco in diesen Armen versinken.

„Ich bin da...."

zuhause

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Noch einmal mit Gefühl bitte**

**Harry**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry hatte schon immer einen leichten von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf. Obwohl die Nächte in den letzten Monaten erträglicher waren, konnte ihn immer noch das leiseste Geräusch aus der Ruhephase bringen.

Dieses mal, war es aber nicht Rons Schnarchen oder Deans und Seamus' nächtliches Geplauder. Ihm war als hätte eine eiskalte Hand nach seinem Herzen gegriffen und als er aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr musste er unwillkürlich an Draco denken.

Ein Bild von einem leidgeprüftem blonden Slytherin formte sich in seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Etwas stimmt nicht...

Hastig klettert Harry aus dem Bett und schlich zu seiner Truhe. Leise fischte er seinen Tarnumhang heraus und legte es rasch um sich.

„Harry?"

Rons müde Stimme drang in sein Ohr und er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Der gute alte Ron hatte eine wahrlich schwere Zeit seinen Lebenspartner zu akzeptieren. Anfangs versuchten seine Freunde ihn tatsächlich mit einigen Mitschülern zu verkuppeln. Nach zahlreichen Aufklärungsgesprächen hoffte Harry, dass Hermine und Ron seiner Sexualität und Liebe zu Draco klar wurden, aber leider täuschte er sich. Scheinbar neu angestachelt versuchten sie es mit Mädchen, insbesondere mit Cho Chang. Der einzige Erfolg den Ron verzeichnen konnte war ein aufgebrachter Draco, doch mehr auch nicht.

Hermine gab als erste auf und wechselte sogar mit Draco ein paar freundliche Sätze, wenn sie auch die Skepsis gegenüber dem Slytherin nie richtig ablegen könnte, so versuchte sie ihr bestes einen zivilisierten Umgang zu wahren.

Ron war wie immer eine ganz andere Geschichte. Wenigstens haben sich die derbsten Beschimpfungen reduziert. Abgesehen von gelegentliche Eskapaden, die in Harrys Augen nur amüsantes Gezeter darstellten. Zum Glück sah das Draco genauso.

„Schlaf weiter Ron. Ich geh nur kurz ins Bad." Flüsterte Harry.

Laut genug für seinen Freund zu hören, aber so leise, dass die anderen nicht wach wurden.

Das Zimmer war recht dunkel und so bemerkte Ron nicht, dass Harrys Körper sich längst unter seinem schützenden Tarnumhang befand. Zudem zerrte die Müdigkeit an ihn, deshalb ließ sich Ron mit einem letzten Grunzen in die Kissen fallen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wartete ein paar Sekunden ab, bevor er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte. Als er durch die Gänge eilte durchfluteten ihn einige Erinnerungen.

Die Zeit mit Draco zählten zu seinen schönsten und er musste breit grinsen.

Die meisten Hausgenossen gewöhnten sich erstaunlicherweise schnell an die neue Situation. Zugegebener maßen war es mit Ginny schwieriger.

Draco war der Verzweiflung nahe. Auch er wusste damals nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte, als Ginny ihn einmal in seinem Bett erwartete. Nackt wie Gott sie erschuf und mit einer Löwenartiger Entschlossenheit und der sogenannten heiligen Mission ihn umzupolen.

Wahrscheinlich irre ich mich, aber sicher ist sicher.....Draco ich bin gleich bei dir

Snapes Reaktion war irritierend und warf Harry ein wenig aus der Bahn. Nur Draco schien gefasst zu sein. In Snapes üblicher Manier glitt er nach dem Unterricht zu ihnen, doch anstatt der sonst düsteren Blicke und unterschwellige Hasstiraden nickte er nur leicht. Draco erwiderte ebenso nonchalant mit einem nicken und weichte für keinen Moment Snapes scheinbar emotionsloses Starren.

Der Professor neigte wieder seinen Kopf und verließ wortlos den Kerker. Harry war mehr als baff. Von da an verschwendete Snape kein gehässiges Wort mehr an dem Gryffindor und mit dieser Tatsache konnte Harry gut leben.

Er hätte nur allzu gerne gewusst, was das ganze auf sich hatte, wurde von Draco aber damit abgespeist, dass das eine interne Slytherinsache wäre und er ihn töten müsste, wenn er Harry davon erzählen würde.

Draco und seine Welt war dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen schon immer ein Rätsel und nun wurde er völlig hineingesaugt. Anders hätte er es sich aber auch nicht gewünscht.

Am Portrait angekommen zischelte er leise das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Das Zimmer von Draco musste er erst gar nicht suchen, denn es war nicht das erste mal, dass er darin Einlass erbat. Als Vertrauensschüler genoss sein blonder Freund das Privileg mit niemanden einen Schlafraum teilen zu müssen und dies verlangte nach ein paar Stunden in trauter Zweisamkeit. Vor der Tür hielt Harry kurz inne. Was ist wenn er falsch lag und Draco friedlich schlummerte. Dieser Engel konnte zur wahren Furie werden, wenn man ihn in seiner Ruhe störte. Wie heißt es so schön, wecke niemals einen schlafenden Drachen.

Andererseits genoss Harry einen Sonderstatus bei gerade diesem Drachen, so flüsterte er leise Dracos Passwort und schlüpfte geschmeidig ins Zimmer.

Seine Augen ertasteten den Raum nach seinem Freund und erst ein lautest Scheppern vom Bad aus verriet ihm Dracos Aufenthalt.

Besorgt riss er die Tür auf und der Anblick, der sich ihm anbot versetzte Harry in leichten Schock. Bei Merlin

Unwillkürlich umschlang er Draco von hinten und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Tröstend versank er mit dem Gesicht in der Schulterbeuge des Blonden und raunte leise in dessen Ohr.

„Ich bin da...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ende Kapitel 5 Teil 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/N:

Langsam bahnt sich eine Tragödie an T-T

Büdde ned hauen, aber ich wollte wenigstens vor Neujahr noch was rausschmeißen.

An allen noch ein schönes neues Jahr ^____^

*Konfetti werf* 


	7. Kapitel 5 Teil2: Tränen eines Drachens

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. sind nicht meine Erfindung. Diese wundervolle Welt gehört der Schriftstellerin JK Rowling ^^

WARNUNG: 

SLASH SLASH  und nochmals SLASH 

Falls jemand Probleme damit hat, nicht mein Bier...weint euch an einer anderen Schulter aus....ich sehe nichts krankhaftes daran und habe auch keine Komplexe mit meiner eigenen Sexualität. 

Ach ja dies ist ein DM/HP pairing (mein absolutes Traumpaar^^)

Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler, ich bin hoffnungslos, also werft bitte nicht mit Steinen nach mir -.-°

Das Opfer 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 5 Teil 1 Noch einmal mit Gefühl bitte 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seine Augen ertasteten den Raum nach seinem Freund und erst ein lautest Scheppern vom Bad aus verriet ihm Dracos Aufenthalt.

Besorgt riss er die Tür auf und der Anblick, der sich ihm anbot versetzte Harry in leichten Schock. Bei Merlin

Unwillkürlich umschlang er Draco von hinten und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Tröstend versank er mit dem Gesicht in der Schulterbeuge des Blonden und raunte leise in dessen Ohr.

„Ich bin da...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 5 Teil 2 Tränen eines Drachens 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry...Harry ist bei mir...alles wird gut...alles....wenn er nur bei mir ist

Zitternd drehte sich Draco um und versank dankbar in Harrys Arme. Er wollte nicht reden. Nichts erklären. Einfach nur fühlen. Er wollte die Verzweiflung und die Furcht mit Harrys Hilfe bannen und dies schien der Gryffindor zu bemerken.

Harry küsste die empfindsame Stelle hinter Dracos Ohr und wanderte dann tiefer bis zu den Konturen des Kiefers. 

Sachte glitt er mit seinen Lippen Dracos Nacken entlang, über das Schlüsselbein und hielt nur kurz inne um heißen Atem an dessen Kehle zu hauchen. Als Draco nach Luft schnappte, musste er lächeln.

Auf seinen Knien fuhr der schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Zunge die Kniekehle dann langsam die Linie der Wirbelsäule seines Geliebten entlang. Sich erhebend gab er dem Slytherin herzhaft kleine Bisse in dessen Schulter.

Dracos Atem stockte und er erbebte nicht nur, er schien auch merklich erregt zu sein. Diese Tatsache turnte Harry ungemein an und so drehte er Draco zu sich, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten, der aber hielt die Augen fest verschlossen und biss sich so hart auf der Unterlippe, dass es anfing zu bluten.

„Oh Engel..." Sanft berührte Harry die verletzte Stelle und beugte sich über, um mit der feuchten Zunge über die volle Unterlippe hinwegzustreichen. Mit dem Nachgeschmack von Blut hörte er das erstickte Keuchen von Erregung und Schmerz.

Andächtig schritt er etwas zurück und beugte seinen Kopf, um die harten Nippeln zu liebkosen und wurde zugleich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen belohnt, welches rapide anstieg, als er es auch noch mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitete.

Mit der warmen Zunge malte er dann einen unsichtbaren Pfad bis hinunter zu Dracos festem aber weichem Oberkörper, dann tiefer wobei er hingebungsvoll die Linien der Muskulatur entlang leckte.

Draco wurde schwach und seine Beine gaben etwas nach, als Harry in anzüglicher Weise seine Zunge in den Nabel des Blonden stieß und diesen Bereich ausgiebig erforschte. Letztendlich ließ Draco sich fallen und die Welt um ihn herum löste sich auf.

Keiner von ihnen war sich völlig sicher wie sie schließlich den Weg zu Dracos Himmelbett fanden, da beide in ihren Verlangen und Begierde komplett gefangen waren. Sicher war nur, dass Harry seinen geliebten Engel vor sich hinlegte und sich rasch entkleidete, während er Draco mit hungrigen Blicken zu verzehren schien. 

Gott ob er weiß wie quälend der Gedanke ist, dass er hier jede Nacht nackt alleine schläft, während ich einsam in meinem Bett verweile...er hat keine Ahnung, dass das mich noch um den Verstand bringt...

Von jeglicher Bekleidung befreit stürzte sich Harry auf ihn und verwickelte Draco in einen langen, intensiven Kuss, der beiden den Atem raubte.

Delikate Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über Dracos Brust und Bauch und verleitete ihn sich aufzubäumen und verlockend aufzustöhnen. Je tiefer Harrys Finger hinuntertanzten, desto fester krallte sich Draco an die schwarz seidene Bettwäsche unter ihm.

„Oh Himmel Harry....bitte...."

„...ja?..."

„Bitte Harry füll mich...ich brauche dich..."

„Ich dich auch mein kleiner Drache..."

„Oh ja...ja berühre mich...konsumiere mich...verzehre mich."

Und so sollte es geschehen. Harry drehte den zittrigen Draco auf dessen Rücken. Diese Position bevorzugte Harry am meisten. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht lagen sie nun da und Harry hob selbstsicher die Hüften seines blonden Geliebten etwas an, um Draco besser auf den Geschlechtsakt vorbereiten zu können. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das erste mal. Damals ging alles rasch und recht unbeholfen vonstatten jedenfalls aus Harrys Sicht. Außerdem hatten sie keinerlei Gleitmittel, doch beide waren zu heiß, um nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Es dauerte nicht lange die benötigte Tube aus Dracos Nachttisch herauszukramen und sein steifes Glied mit dem Inhalt einzureiben, dennoch signalisierten Dracos wimmern, das Harry sich besser beeilen sollte.

Endlich drang Harry, dank des Gleitcremes, mit nur einer Bewegung in Draco ein, der daraufhin scharf einatmete und Harry zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich zog. Lehnte sich aber zitternd in die Kissen zurück, als Harry anfing sich behutsam in ihm zu bewegen.

Harrys rhythmische Stöße wurden begierig von Dracos Unterleib begrüßt.

Der Slytherin schluchzte und stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung. Er hatte noch nie das Gefühl sogleich verletzlich und dermaßen verbunden mit jemanden zu sein, als in diesem Moment. 

Harrys starke Hände um seinen Körper zu spüren und sein Schnauben und Keuchen zu hören war das erotischste überhaupt.

Auch Harry genoss jeden Augenblick des Liebesakts den sie hier vollzogen.

Während die Welt unscharfer zu werden drohte, schien Draco betreffend alles deutlicher und schärfer zu werden. Sein Herzschlag, sein unverwechselbare Geruch, seine herrliche nackte Haut, den Harry allzu gerne Stück für Stück immer wieder vom neuen erforschte.

Diesen Geschmack könnte er nie im Leben vergessen, selbst wenn er es wolle.

Harry liebte es die Veränderungen in Dracos Mimik zu beobachten, während er seine Erektion immer schneller und tiefer in Draco stieß.

Es war fast herzzerbrechend wie Draco die Augen schloss und sich lustvoll auf die Lippen biss nur um gleich darauf den Mund zu öffnen und kleine Glückslaute von sich zu geben. Es war ebenso anreizend wenn Draco stöhnend den Kopf zurückwarf und ihn dann wieder senkte, während die silberblonden Haarsträhnen verführerisch hinabfielen und sein Gesicht verdeckten, wobei der Atem immer schneller und flacher wurde.

Sie kamen beide zum Höhepunkt, Draco leiser, da er seine Schreie durch einen beherzten Biss in Harrys Schulter erstickte während der Gryffindor selbst mit dem Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen das unbeschreibliche Gefühl des Orgasmus durch seinen Körper schwemmen ließ. Beide lagen danach zitternd, schweißbedeckt und aneinander geklammert auf der weichen Matratze und versuchten ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erschöpft studierte Harry abermals Dracos nun seligen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hey du."

„Hey du zurück." Dracos Lippen umspiegelte ein ruhiges Lächeln.

Harrys Hand umschlang die des anderen Jungen, als er überlegte, ob und wie er Draco am besten Fragen sollte, was mit ihm vorhin los war.

„Vergiss es Harry."

„Was vergessen?" Perplex blinzelte Harry und dabei blickte er so unschuldig drein wie es sonst nur ein Kleinkind von drei Jahren schaffte.

„Fang nicht damit an, ich sehe es doch an deiner Nasenspitze an, dass du mich mal wieder mit Fragen durchlöchern willst."

„Ich?"

„Ja du..."

„Fein! Du hast recht...ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen. Seit letzter Zeit schläfst du nicht gut. Du isst kaum und scheinst ständig drauf zu warten, dass irgend was schlimmes geschieht!"

Draco seufzte tief aus.

„Sag mir was dich bedrückt, damit ich dir helfen kann."

Flehend schaute er Draco an und unter den großen, saphirgrünen Augen schmolz sein Widerstand dahin.

Das ist mehr als unfair...wieso kann ich ihn nie was abschlagen...

Genervt rollte Draco seine Augen und setzte widerwillig mit dem Sprechen an.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Zugfahrt? Du weißt schon...den nach Hogwarts."

Harry grinste unwillkürlich bei der Erinnerung, runzelte aber dann verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ja schon, aber was hat das mit deinen Sorgen zu tun?"

„Dann frage ich dich, was dich damals bewegt hat nicht einfach weg zu gehen, sondern bei mir zu bleiben."

„Ich. Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich das nicht mehr so genau....halt ja doch..."

Nachdenklich rollte sich Harry wieder auf seinen Rücken ohne Dracos Hand loszulassen und starrte auf die Decke.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum...meine üblichen...das dachte ich jedenfalls zuerst, aber dann veränderte sich alles...du warst da..."

Verwundert rieb er sich mit der freien Hand die Augen. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen. Das Bild von seinem Traum Draco hielt ihn damals davon ab sich einfach umzudrehen und erst gar nicht diesen blonden Slytherin Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Wie oft träumst du eigentlich noch von Cedric und seinen Mörder?"

„Seit den letzten Monaten gar nicht mehr ich....halt woher weißt du das?"

Sie waren immer ehrlich zueinander aber es gab Dinge, die einfach nicht zur Sprache kamen und Harrys Albträume gehörten zu diesen Dingen. Zumal er mit dem Zustand zufrieden war, dass diese sich scheinbar in Luft auflösten.

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf, als es ihm dämmerte, woher Draco die Information haben könnte.

„Du...das warst du. Ich meine wahrhaftig, aber wie?"

Draco lachte humorlos auf und gestikulierte spielerisch mit seiner linken Hand.

„Sagen wir mal ich wurde mit dieser Gabe gesegnet verflucht mich in fremden Träumen bewegen zu können. Manchmal stoße ich unbedacht eine ‚Tür' auf, der mir ein Blick in die Zukunft gewährt..."

Stille.

„Du willst mich auf dem Arm nehmen oder? Kein Mensch kann so was...geschweige denn in die Zukunft sehen."

„Oh Harry, warum so skeptisch? Es ist doch auch unmöglich einen Todesfluch zu überleben und dennoch...."

Draco strich mit seinem Finger die blitzförmige Narbe des zitternden Gryffindors entlang.

Für eine lange Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort.

Draco, weil er abwarten wollte was Harry zu entgegnen hatte und Harry, weil sein Verstand diese Information erst abwägen und verarbeiten musste.

„Selbst wenn ich dir glaube...wieso zerfrisst es dich so?"

Verletzt richtete sich Draco auf und lief zum Fenster. Das Licht des Mondes tauchte ihn in ein mystisches Blau und verlieh ihm eine unwirkliche Aura.

Wie konnte Harry nach allem was sie miteinander teilten noch an ihn zweifeln? Ausgerechnet die Person, dessen Meinung er respektierte und dessen Unterstützung er brauchte. Vielleicht hatte Vater recht. Niemand kann mich verstehen, geschweige denn lieben...

Harry hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Zu spät bemerkte er seine unbedachte Bemerkung.

Reuevoll folgte er Draco und legte zögerlich eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid...du weißt, dass ich dir glaube...es ist nur...ich verstehe das ganze nicht..."

Draco nickte nur stumm.

Ein harter Knoten bildete sich in Harrys Magen, der sich augenblicklich schmerzhaft verzog. Fieberhaft überlegte er sich, wie er Draco beruhigen oder besser aus der vorwurfsvollen Starre bringen könnte.

„Seit wann kannst du das?"

Hilflos rieb Harry seine Nase an Dracos Nacken und küsste in zaghaft an dieser Stelle.

Immer noch Stille.

„Oh bitte Draco...seit ich Professor Sybill Trelawney kenne, fällt es mir sehr schwer an Seher zu glauben....ich...."

Wütend löste sich Draco aus Harrys Berührung und strafte ihn mit einem kalten Blick.

„Fragst du dich nicht manchmal wieso dieser selbsternannter Lord dich beseitigen wollte? Hat dir dieser senile Dumbledore von einem Schuldirektor denn gar nichts erzählt?"

„Lass Dumbledore aus dem Spiel. Er ist ein großartiger Mann! Ohne ihn..."

Energisch stieß Draco Harry von sich und lachte höhnisch.

„Ohne ihn würdest du bei einer ordentlichen Zaubererfamilie leben und nicht bei diesen.....diesen erbärmlichen Muggeln, die dich quälen und erniedrigen...wo war denn dein fabelhafter Dumbledore als deine Familie ausgelöscht wurde? Ich wette er saß seelenruhig in seinem feinen Sessel und lutschte ein Zitronenbonbon!"

Aufgelöst suchte Harry am Bettpfosten eine Stütze und krümmte sich leicht, so als hätte Draco ihn getreten.

Nun ergriff auch Harry blanker Zorn. Sein Freund hatte eindeutig die Grenze überschritten. Langsam blickte er auf und visierte Draco an.

„Was weißt du schon!"

„Mehr als du, so scheint es mir...aber wieso fragst du nicht deinen tollen Held!"

„Halts Maul Malfoy!"

Nun zuckte auch Draco schmerzhaft zusammen. Schon lange nicht mehr hörte er seinen Familiennamen mit solcher Abscheu aus Harrys Mund.

Alles schien sich zu drehen und die Luft wurde unerträglich heiß. Er wusste nicht mehr weshalb er Harry so anfuhr. Es war als stünde er neben sich und könnte in dem Streit nicht mehr eingreifen.

„Potter! Hör mir gut zu! Ich war es nicht der dir was verschwiegen hat und so wie meine Informationen...."

„Insiderinformationen meinst du wohl...vom Todesser Bastard, der sich dein Vater schimpft! Hatte er seinem kleinen Sohn erzählt warum gute Menschen wie meine Eltern sterben sollten? Hat es dich aufgegeilt Malfoy?"

Draco erblasste und rührte sich nicht mehr, mit dieser Attacke hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Vor ein paar Minuten hielt Harry ihn noch liebevoll in den Armen und nun spie er ihn diese Worte entgegen. Das war zuviel. Er fühlte wie alles zu zerbrechen drohte, genau wie sein Vater es ihm voraussagte. Die schöne Zeit mit Harry, alles nur Schein, alles nur Illusion, nun vorbei.

Wortlos glitt er an Harry vorbei und eilte raus, einfach nur weg von ihm und seiner alles verschlingende Feindseligkeit.

Draco war es gleich, dass er völlig nackt war, nichts konnte ihn noch mehr demütigen und verletzen als Harrys Worte es bereits taten.

Zurück blieb nur noch ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der erst jetzt langsam begriff wie einfach, in Zorn ausgesprochene Bemerkungen einen Menschen brechen können. Verzweifelt sackte Harry ein und schluchzte desperat auf.

Draco lehnte sich ein paar Meter weiter aber in einer versteckten Abzweigung gegen eine kalte Steinwand und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er jammerte nicht. Er schluchzte nicht. Er klagte nicht.

Er saß nur stumm da den leeren Blick auf die entgegengesetzte Wand gerichtet und weinte ebenso lautlos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Meister ich habe mit dem Plan begonnen. Alles verläuft perfekt."

Die roten Augen in der Kristallkugel flackerten zufrieden auf.

„Mein kleines Vögelchen leistet gute Arbeit. Schon bald werde ich dich für deine Dienste belohnen Vögelchen."

„Danke erhabener Lord, ich werde nicht scheitern. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

Ein letztes mal leuchtete die Kugel auf, bevor alles sich wieder verdunkelte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/N:

;.; nicht ganz wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber so läuft es manchmal.

Diesmal verzichte ich leider auf meinen Plausch *duckt sich*

Weil ich das sofort rausschicken will, abba im nächsten Kapitel werde ich mich wieder persönlich an allen bedanken, die mir nen com hinterlegt haben.

^-^ Daaaaaanke, dass ihr das lest und ein dickes *knuddls*


	8. Kapitel 6: Nichts als Dunkelheit

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. sind nicht meine Erfindung. Diese wundervolle Welt gehört der Schriftstellerin JK Rowling ^^

UND Morpheus und die Ewigen stammen aus dem fabelhaften Comic ‚the sandman' ^^

WARNUNG: 

SLASH SLASH  und nochmals SLASH (Shonen-ai/Yaoi)

Falls jemand Probleme damit hat, nicht mein Bier...weint euch an einer anderen Schulter aus....ich sehe nichts krankhaftes daran und habe auch keine Komplexe mit meiner eigenen Sexualität. 

Ach ja dies ist ein DM/HP pairing (mein absolutes Traumpaar^^)

Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler, ich bin hoffnungslos, also werft bitte nicht mit Steinen nach mir -.-°

Das Opfer 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 6: Nichts als Dunkelheit 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Fallin' (Alicia Keys)  
**I keep on fallin' in and out love with you

Sometimes I love ya sometimes you make me feel blue

Sometimes I feel good at times I feel used

I feel you darlin' makes me so confused

I keep on fallin'

In and out

Of love with you

I never loved someone the way that I loved you

I never felt this way

How do you give me so much pleasure

And cause me so much pain?

'Cause when I think I've takin' more than would a fool

I start fallin' back in love with you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 6: Nichts als Dunkelheit 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wie lange er an der kalten Steinwand saß wusste Draco nicht mehr. Es war ihm auch gleich. Alles verlor seine Bedeutung. Wieso dann überhaupt Gedanken an Zeit verschwenden? Sein Körper protestierte merklich, denn jeder Muskel schmerzte. Auch das war dem Slytherin gleich. Schmerz war eine vertraute Sache, demnach war es gut. Mit diesen Dingen wusste Draco umzugehen. Physikalischer Pein und Wahnsinn war den Malfoys stets eine treue Geliebte. Nur wie sollte ein Malfoy mit der Liebe und dessen hässlichen Seiten zurecht kommen? 

Welch Horror und Schmach, ein Malfoy empfindet Herzschmerz und badet auch noch in Selbstmitleid

Draco lachte bitter auf. Längst schon waren die Tränen versiegt. Leere füllte ihn und es gab nur einen Heilmittel, aber der Stolz ließ es nicht zu, dass Draco zurücklief. Stolz und Angst.

Der blonde Slytherin befürchtete in Harrys Augen nur noch Abweisung, Hass und Ekel zu sehen.

Müde schloss er die Augen, als sich plötzlich ein Schwindelgefühl bemerkbar machte. Wie Blitze drangen Bilder in sein Kopf ein und so fühlten sie sich auch an. Keuchend presste Draco seine Hände an die Schläfen und wehrte sich gegen die Bilderflut.

„Nein!"

Mühevoll stemmte sich Draco hoch und suchte Halt an der Steinwand, doch dies war ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Eine unsichtbare Gewalt schien ihn runterzureißen und auch der Druck in Dracos Schädel nahm zu. Kapitulierend lag der Slytherin nun auf seinen Rücken und starrt gen Himmel, den er jedoch niemals zu erblicken erlaubt war.

„Harry!"

Und die Welt legte sich abermals in Dunkelheit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry zog sich langsam an und schaute ein letztes mal auf Dracos Bett.

Leise seufzte er auf. „Oh Draco...."

Verborgen unter dem schützenden Tarnumhang schritt er bedächtig die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Der Streit war eigenartig. Er selbst war eigenartig. Wie er fühlte. Wie der Zorn in ihm aufstieg, so fremd.

Im nachhinein verstand er die ganze Aufregung nicht mehr. Er wusste insgeheim, dass Draco recht hatte, zu oft wurden ihm Dinge verschwiegen. Wichtige Informationen, auf die er ein Anspruch hatte, doch schon immer verheimlichte man gewisse Sachen vor ihm, da machte Dumbledore keine große Ausnahme, ganz im Gegenteil der Mann wusste mehr als dieser bereit war zuzugeben.

Harry bereute seine verletzenden Worte und am liebsten würde er Draco aufsuchen, aber wie würde sein Engel jetzt auf ihn reagieren? Vielleicht sollte er bis morgen warten, doch was wenn es dann zu spät war.

Nein...ich muss ihm Zeit zum abreagieren geben...bevor wir beide, bevor ich wieder die Beherrschung verliere...

Eine plötzliche Bewegung erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und als wahrer Gryffindor konnte er den Drang nicht unterdrücken diese zu folgen. 

Wer schleicht hier mitten in der Nacht noch herum?

Vergebens versuchte er die Gestalt zu erkennen, doch er hatte schon seine Schwierigkeiten überhaupt Schritt zu halten.

 Eindeutig kein Schüler...einfach zu geschickt und schnell....ist es überhaupt menschlich?

Vergessen waren Streit und Sorge. Harry befand sich in seinem Element. Es galt einen vermeintlichen Feind zu verfolgen und gegebenenfalls zu vernichten, etwas das er durch aus beherrschte und mit dem er fertig werden konnte, nicht wie eine hitzige Auseinandersetzung mit einem gewissen blonden Slytherin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Die Vision kam hart und schmerzhaft, fast wie damals bei Cedric, doch dieses mal war es intensiver und beängstigender. Draco kam nicht umhin sich die Unterlippe blutig zu beißen, auch seine Fingerspitzen waren roh und geschunden vom verzweifelten Kratzen des harten Bodens.

Er sah Harry in einem Raum stehen. Schwarz, grün und silber. 

Mein Zimmer

Unendliches Leid schien sich über seine ganze Haltung gelegt zu haben. Draco sah auch sich selbst, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Er blickte hinab in die Hände der Vision seiner selbst. Ein Schimmern. Harry ging auf diesen Draco zu und umarmte ihn, aber es war so falsch.

##  „.....ich liebe dich...."

„Oh Darling ich weiß...."    ##

Blut.

Schmerz.

Tod.

Harry war tot. 

Nein!!!

Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen und Draco verlor das Bewusstsein und möglicherweise verlor er in jenem Augenblick mehr als dies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Das Sonnenlicht kitzelte sein friedvolles Antlitz und weckte den Blonden sanft aus dem Schlaf, dennoch stöhnte und ächzte er, als würde das Tageslicht ihm tausend Schmerzen zufügen. Die weiche Matratze quietsche leicht unter seinen Bewegungen und er zog schützend die seidene Decke über seinem Kopf. 

Halt! Falsch! Das kann nicht sein!

Nun hellwach, aber verwirrter denn je, fuhr Draco hoch. In seinem Kopf schwirrten noch zu viele frische Eindrücke der letzten Nacht. Es konnte sich unmöglich um einen Traum handeln, auch wenn ihm seine Träume sehr häufig realistisch vorkamen, so wusste er sie immer von der Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden.

Instinktiv befühlte Draco seine Lippen, doch sie waren heil und so weich wie eh und je, auch seine Hände wiesen keine verdächtigen Verletzungen auf. Zudem lag er auf seinem Bett, so als hätte er niemals den Raum verlassen, als wäre er niemals vor Harry geflüchtet.

Harry...

Erst jetzt bemerkte er einen warmen Körper neben sich, der sich nun auch langsam regte. Nach dem wilden und ebenholzfarbenen Haarmob zu urteilen, handelte es sich eindeutig um Harry, aber konnte das sein? Zaghaft liftete Draco die Decke von seinem Bettgenossen und hörte prompt ein vertrautes Quengeln. Wie im Trance ließ er seinen Blick auf Harrys prachtvolle Statur schweifen, bevor er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft dessen Gesichtkonturen nachzeichnete.

Harry erwachte lächelnd und blinzelte ein paar mal, um den Schlaf abzuschütteln.

„Hey du..."

„Hey du zurück..." antwortete Draco und legte sich so hin, dass er seinen Harry in die Augen sehen konnte.

Der Gryffindor schien die Konstante Berührung seines Freundes zu genießen und ließ sogar ein leises Schnurren von sich.

Vielleicht war das ganze wirklich nur ein grausamer Albtraum und nichts von alledem ist wirklich geschehen...

Wie so oft wurde Dracos Hoffnung in weniger als ein paar Sekunden zerschmettert, als Harry sich unbehaglich räusperte.

„Wegen gestern...es tut mir schrecklich leid..."

Dracos Lächeln erstarb für einen Moment, dennoch nickte er Harry aufmuntern zu damit dieser fortfuhr.

„Ich...du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe Draco und du hast ja recht. Ich habe Dumbledore niemals hinterfragt oder eine Erklärung von ihm erzwungen. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung welches Motiv sich hinter der Ermordung meiner Eltern verbarg. Ich sollte wirklich umgetauft werden in der Junge, der nie einen blassen Schimmer hat. Es...es tut mir einfach alles leid. Ok?"

Es war Realität

Resigniert lehnte Draco seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Brust und wagte nicht zu antworten, aus Furcht die verräterisch brüchige Stimme könnte seinen instabilen Gemütszustand verraten. Deshalb nickte er nur und presste sich so nahe wie möglich an seinen einzigen Halt den er jemals hatte. Auch Harry erwiderte diese Umarmung mit derselben desperaten Hingabe. Erst nach etlichen Minuten brachte es Draco über das Herz wieder zu sprechen.

„Wie..."

Harry, der seine Unsicherheit bemerkte ließ ihn erst gar nicht die Frage ausformulieren, da er ahnte, was Draco wissen wollte.

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich dich suchen sollte, weil du weißt ja....aber auf meinem Rückweg hab ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrgenommen und du kennst mich ja..."

Harry hielt inne und grinste entschuldigend, bevor er weitererzählte.

„Nun ja, der war verdammt schnell und ich hab ihn aus den Augen verloren, doch bevor ich nur ansatzweise fluchen konnte erblickte ich eine Person auf dem Boden. Ich sah dich. Gott hast du mir eine Angst eingejagt, ich dachte du hättest dir etwas angetan, so blutig wie deine Händen waren. Zum Glück waren es nur leichte Verletzungen, die ich mit einem einfachen Heilzauber behandeln konnte."

Wieder verstummte Harry und hob Dracos Gesicht empor, um es ausgiebig zu studieren, als lägen darin alle Antworten nachdem der Gryffindor seit letzter Nacht suchte.

„Ich schätze wir sind nun an einem Punkt angelangt, von dem es kein zurück gibt."

Harry vernahm ein freudloses Lachen und wartete geduldig, was Draco mit dieser Äußerung meinen könnte.

„Sag kein Wort. Unterbreche mich nicht, ich will den gestrigen Vorfall nicht mehr wiederholen, dafür habe ich einfach keine Kraft mehr. Hör mir einfach zu. Verstanden?"

Nun nickte Harry stumm und blickte Draco mit seinen großen, smaragdgrünen Augen an. Draco bekam die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit nachdem er verlangte und so fing er an zu erzählen wie die Dunkelheit zum ersten mal die unbarmherzigen Finger nach ihn ausstreckte und sich an seiner Verzweiflung labte. Alles begann mit einem unschuldigen Traum eines unbefleckten und naiven Kindes von zarten sechs Jahren und es wäre wohl nichts schlimmes daran gewesen, denn Gott behüte ein Traum ist eben nur ein Traum. Nur nicht wenn es sich um einen Malfoy handelt.

####ca. 10 Jahre zurück####

In einem entlegenen Teil des riesigen Gartens einer vornehmen Villa hüpfte und sprang ein kleiner Wonneproppen ausgelassen herum, jedem würde bei diesem Anblick des kleinen Blondschopf das Herz aufgehen. Nur gab es niemand der ihn hätte sehen können.

Draco wuchs abgeschnitten von der Rest der Welt auf, wie es bei den Malfoys üblich war. Der kleine Junge sollte erst zu seinem 11. Geburtstag erfahren, dass es mehr gab als das stattliche Anwesen seiner gefürchteten Familie. So verlangte es das Familiengesetz, denn die Malfoys hüteten ein düsteres Geheimnis. Eine Gabe. Ein Fluch. Eine Erbsünde von unbekannter Herkunft.

Die Vorfahren waren einst stolze Franzosen, doch die Revolution trieb sie auf die Britischen Inseln. Vor der Flucht wurden sie in Frankreich nur ‚les Maléficeres' genannt. Später in Schottland sprach die neue Dienerschaft unter vorgehaltener Hand nur noch von den Malfoys, denn eine geheimnisvolle Geisteskrankheit schien in jeder Generation eine arme Seele dieser Familie heimzusuchen. Die ständige Furcht hinterließ Spuren bei den Malfoys, so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass diese sich langsam der Verbitterung und Gefühlskälte hingaben. Sie würden alles tun, um diesen Fluch abzuschütteln, einfach alles, selbst wenn es hieße sich von der Dunkelheit verschlucken zu lassen. Wenn das Licht sie abzulehnen schien, so suchten sie Halt in der dunklen Magie.

Von allem wusste aber Draco zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, auch als er unter einer riesigen Trauerweide Schutz vor der sengenden Sonne fand und erschöpft einschlummerte. Wie konnte er auch ahnen, dass dieser Schlaf alles ändern würde, er war doch noch so jung und die grauen silbernen Augen blickten noch voll Unschuld in die Welt.

Normalerweise träumte Draco von weißen Wattewölkchen in Teddyform, die fröhlich brummten und ihn ganz doll lieb hatten, aber dieses mal tappte der kleine Junge einen endlosen Gang entlang. Er empfand keine Angst, nur pure Neugierde. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er sich die vielen Türen, die links und rechts den Weg säumten und als er schließlich am ende vor einem großen verzierten Tor ankam fackelte er nicht lange und stieß ihn mit seinen kleinen Patschehändchen auf. Zu seiner Überraschung war dies nicht mal schwer und breit lächelnd durchschritt Draco das Portal und fand sich in einem großen Lichtdurchfluteten Raum wieder.

In der Mitte stand ein großer edler Mahagonitisch, dazu sieben passende Stühle aus dem selben Material dessen Rücklehnen verschiedene interessante Schnitzereien enthielten, die alle eine andere Geschichte zu erzählen schienen. Doch was Dracos Interesse hervorrief waren nicht die Möbel oder gar der reich gedeckte Tisch und das ganze goldene Geschirr. Ein großes antik aussehendes Buch am Kopfende des Tisches zog den kleinen Malfoy in den Bann. Deshalb lief er in kindlicher Eile darauf zu und kletterte mit erstaunlicher Selbstsicherheit auf den thronartigen Stuhl, um das Buch öffnen zu können.

Bei der ersten Berührung schien Draco die Seiten mit Leben zu füllen und bevor er sich versah wurde er hineingezogen und landete in Dunkelheit.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um, aber da Magie ihm nicht fremd war störte sich Draco nicht daran, dass er sich plötzlich an einem anderen Ort befand. Es war dunkel, staubig und vor allem klein, selbst Draco mit seiner geringen Körpergröße konnte dies einschätzen. Ein stetiges Atmen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und langsam lief er auf die Geräuschquelle zu und als die Augen sich endlich an das fahle Licht gewöhnten, erkannte Draco einen kleinen Jungen vor sich, der zusammengerollt auf eine dünne, ausrangierte Matratze lag. Bedächtig kniete sich der Blondschopf vor diesem Fremden und fragte sich aufgeregt, ob das sein neuer kleine Spielkamerad sein könnte, denn er mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Wie friedlich er da vor ihm lag und die lustigen dunklen Haarsträhnen, die wild von dessen Kopf ragten.

Mit einem Male fing dieser Junge aber an erbärmlich zu wimmern, so als würden ihn Albträume plagen und Draco legte sich kurzerhand neben ihn und umschlang diesen kleinen zitternden Körper.

Müde, große Kinderaugen blinzelten leicht und als der schwarzhaarige Junge direkt in die grau silbernen Pupillen blickte kamen nur zwei Worte aus dem kleinen Mund heraus, bevor er wieder in den Schlaf fiel.

„Mein Engel."

Draco war erstaunt, selbst seine eigene Mutter gab ihn nie Kosenamen und er selbst wurde noch nie als ein Engel bezeichnet. Doch es füllte ihn mit unerwartetem Stolz und Wärme. Er fühlte sich zu Hause bei diesem kleinen Fremden, eine gar unbekannte Empfindung für Draco. Gern wäre er auf immer und ewig dageblieben, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass ihm dies nicht vergönnt war.

„Kleiner Draco, da steckst du also." Pechschwarze Augen ruhten ruhig auf ihn.

„Wer bist du?"

„Du kommst recht früh, ich habe nicht schon jetzt mit dir gerechnet. Na komm mein Kleiner, wir müssen gehen."

Trotzig schüttelte Draco den Kopf und hielt weiter seinen neuen Schatz in den Armen.

„Nein, will nicht! Draco bleibt hier!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über das bleiche Gesicht des großen Unbekannten.

„Das geht nicht Draco, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du ihn bald wiedersehen wirst."

„Versprochen und nicht gebrochen?"

„Ja."

„Onkel?"

„Eigentlich bin ich so etwas wie dein Großvater kleiner Mann."

„Du bist aber gar nicht faltig! Und tot bist du auch nicht."

Das warme Lachen ließ Dracos Herz vor Freude aufhüpfen, wer es auch immer sein mochte, Draco hatte ihn gern und so ließ er sich ohne Murren von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen wegtragen.

„Du bist etwas ganz besonderes Draco."

„Ich weiß. Wohin gehen wir?"

„Kennst du die Macht der Träume kleiner Drache?"

Wieder schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. 

„Nein, aber Daddy sagt, dass Träume nichts bringen. Angst machen gibt Macht." Ein stolzes Lächeln umspiegelte Dracos Lippen, als er die Worte, die sein Vater ihn lehrte wiederholte, wenn er auch den Sinn darin noch nicht ganz verstand.

„Träume sollen nichts sein? Das klingt nach meiner Schwester. Ohne Träume gäbe es keine Hoffnung und das wird vielleicht alles sein was dir mal übrig bleibt, aber verstehe mich nicht falsch. Hoffnung im Herzen zu haben ist so wichtig wie die Luft zum atmen. Sage mir kleiner Drache, was geschieht, wenn du nicht atmest."

Draco setzte eine Denkermiene auf, die er schon sehr oft bei seinem Vater sah und antwortete mit einer ernsten Stimme:" Dann sterbe ich."

„Kluges Kind. Stirbt die Hoffnung verliert das Leben an Sinn und der Mensch welkt dahin."

„Welken? Wie die alten Blumen von Mutter?"

„Genau so mein kleiner Drache."

„Dann sind Träume gut, besser als Angst?"

„Ja und nein."

Verwirrt blickte der kleine Junge auf.

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Später kleiner Drache, alles mit der Zeit. Du wirst es noch begreifen lernen, denn das Schicksal wartet auf dich."

„Du?"

„Ja?"

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich? Wer ich bin? Sagte ich das nicht bereits?"

„..."

„Nun mein kleiner Drache, ich bin Morpheus der Herr der Träume und du darfst dich glücklich schätzen von meiner Wenigkeit abzustammen."

##wieder zurück zur Ursprünglichen Zeitebene##

Harry hing immer noch seinen Gedanken nach, als er sich auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Räumlichkeiten machte. Konnte das alles stimmen, was ihm Draco erst vor kurzem erzählte? Ohne Zweifel glaubte der blonde Junge daran, doch hatte Draco nicht schon immer eine ausgeprägte Vorstellungskraft? Die gemeinsame Zeit mit dem Harry gesegnet war, erlaubte ihm Einblick in die rege Fantasie seines Geliebten zu erhaschen. Existierte überhaupt so etwas wie ein Herr der Träume? Wohl kaum, dies war genauso unsinnig wie eine wahrhaftig ‚sehende' Trelawney.

Trotzdem gab es allarmierende Aspekte, die Dracos Geschichte unterstütze. Zum einen konnte der Slytherin detailliert Harrys Träume wiedergeben und zum anderen würde sich endlich erklären, weshalb Harry schon so lange von seinen üblichen Albträumen verschont blieb, wenn nicht die Tatsache, dass ein Engel über ihn wachte. Dies führte Harry wiederum zu einer lang vergessenen Traumerscheinung aus seinen jungen Jahren. Wie konnte er den cherubinhaften Jungen aus seinen Kinderträumen nur vergessen. Vielleicht war dies alles Zufall und Draco nur ein sehr sensibler Zauberer, der deshalb einen klaren Blick in die Seele seines Geliebten hatte und Dank der Magie unbewusst alle böse Träume von ihm fernhielt. 

Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen innerlichen Spekulation, denn eine starke Parfumwolke störte die Konzentration, so blickte er auf und starrte direkt in Sybil Trelawneys riesige, verklärte Augen.

„Oh Harry Potter. Es tut mir so entsetzlich leid. Nun wird alles seinen tragischen Lauf nehmen. Albus wartet schon auf dich."

Noch bevor er darauf was entgegnen konnte, wurde er barsch in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore hineingeschoben und die Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hinter ihn zu.

„Ach Harry, keine falsche Scham. Setz dich doch mein Junge. Möchtest du einen Sauren Drops?"

Langsam schüttelte der junge Gryffindor den Kopf und musterte den alten Zauberer mit fremden Argwohn an. Zweifellos gehörte der weißbärtige Mann mit den jungen blauen Augen zu den meist respektierten Zauberer dieser Welt und auch Harry sah ihn in diesem Licht, dennoch hallten Dracos Wort immer wieder in seinem Kopf. 

Konnte er Albus Dumbledore wirklich vertrauen, obwohl dieser ihm wiederholt lebenswichtige Details verschwieg? War er, Harry Potter, für diesen Menschen nur eine art Schachfigur, der nach belieben eingesetzt und zum eigenen Vorteil benutzt wurde?

„Liegt dir etwas auf den Herzen Harry?"

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Frage in Harrys Kopf eindrang und als er endlich begriff, dass Professor Dumbledore zu ihm sprach, da räusperte er sich unsicher und schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.

„Wirklich nicht?"

In Harrys Innerem brannte ein Sturm, am liebsten wollte er seine Zweifel hinausbrüllen, doch dieser alte Zauberer hatte was an sich, dass ihn davon abhielt seinen Ärger Luft zu machen.

„Na ja..." begann der dunkelhaarige Junge langsam. „Weshalb war Professorin Trewlaney bei Ihnen? Sie kommt ja nicht mal zum Essen von ihrem Turm runter und dann hat sie noch so komisch daher geredet..."

Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und strich sich nachdenklich den üppig weißen Bart.

„Ah ja, ich verstehe deine Neugierde Harry, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir jetzt schon die näheren Umstände erklären kann. Es tut mir....."

Das reichte dem jungen Gryffindor. Wütend sprang er vom Stuhl auf und lief wie ein nervöses Raubtier hin und her.

„Oh ja, ich vergaß. Harry Potter ist gut genug, um einen bösen Zauberer aufzuhalten, aber Gott bewahre ihn einmal im Leben nichts zu verschweigen. Mal sehen, ob er beim Versuch die Wahrheit  herauszufinden diesmal verreckt! Verdammt, es geht doch bestimmt wieder mal um Voldemort also habe ich ein Recht zu wissen was abläuft, schließlich will dieser Bastard in erster Linie mich töten! Für die kleinen Spielchen habe ich weder Lust noch Zeit, reicht Ihnen ein Opfer nicht? Muss noch jemand sterben, bis sie die Heimlichkeiten sein lassen? Sie und Ihre tollen Pläne....wo waren Sie als meine Eltern ermordet wurden? Wo waren Sie, als die Dursleys mich wie Dreck behandelten und Lügen über meine Eltern verbreiteten? Wo waren Sie, als ich Voldemort im ersten Jahr gegenüber stand? Wo waren Sie, als Cedrig und ich Sie am meisten brauchten? Gott verdammt, immer schweben Sie über unseren Köpfen und unternehmen doch nichts! Die Frucht ihrer guten Arbeit sehen wir ja an Tom Marvolo Riddle, Gratulation sag ich da nur."

Hey! Das tat gut....

„Harry ich verstehe ja deine Frustration, trotzdem...."

„Ach was! Nichts verstehen Sie!"

Zum aller ersten mal in Harrys Leben sah er Ratlosigkeit in den sonst weisen, blauen Augen des alten Zauberers.

„Wie ich sehe haben ein paar Eigenschaften des jungen Malfoys an dir abgefärbt...."

Für einen Augenblick blickte Harry ungläubig auf, bevor er am Absatz kehrt machte und zornig zum Ausgang eilte und die Türklinge heftig runterdrückte*

„Harry!"

Ohne sich umzudrehen sprach der Junge mit gefährlich leiser Stimme

„Nein, ich habe genug....Sie hätten Draco nicht mitrein ziehen sollen. Er verheimlicht mir wenigstens nichts."

Mit diesen Worten trat Harry hinaus und lief ziellos den Gang hinunter. Der Ärger war wie weggeblasen, er fühlte sich nur noch unendlich erschöpft und Leer. Nur noch der Gedanke an Draco hielt ihn aufrecht, aber wie konnte er den Jungen, den er haltlos liebte noch beschützen, wenn es die Situation erforderte? Nachdem er nun Professor Dumbledore den Rücken kehrte, stand er alleine da, selbst seinen Freunden konnte er sich nicht mehr mitteilen. Dafür gab es zu viele Differenzen zwischen ihnen. Manchmal sehnte er sich nach der guten alten Zeit zurück, als Albus Dumbledore noch einfach großartig war und Ron, Hermine und er sich wie die glorreichen drei Musketiere fühlten.

Keine Komplikationen. Keine Dunkelheit.

Nur kindliche Unwissenheit und Blauäugigkeit.

Alles nur Schwarz und Weiß.

„Warum so düstere Gedanken mein junger Freund?"

Erschrocken fuhr Harry mit dem Kopf hoch und blickte sich suchend um. 

„Wer? Oh Sie sind das."

Professorin Caleb löste sich aus dem Schatten und glitt mit flüssigen Bewegungen auf Harry zu. Dann musterte sie ihn eingehend.

Nervös wrang der Gryffindor seine Hände, auch wenn er wusste, dass Draco dieser Frau zu vertrauen schien, für einen Slytherin musste das schon was heißen, dennoch konnte er nicht anders als in ihrer Nähe eine Gänsehaut zu kriegen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Hermine gleich eine Woche nach Schulbeginn herausgefunden hatte, dass diese Lady ein Vampir war.

„Ich habe Sybill in das Zimmer des Direktors gehen sehen. Arme Frau. Seit damals ist sie nicht mehr die gleiche. Sehr bedauerlich was mit ihr geschah..."

Das Ungute Gefühl verschwand und wurde von unbändiger Neugier ersetzt.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Die Professorin ignorierte komplett Harrys Frage und fuhr unbeirrt weiter

„...Sie war auch Schülerin in Hogwarts, wenn ich mich nicht täusche war sie sogar in der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe wie deine Eltern und Lucius Malfoy. Wusstest du das? Äußerst Schüchtern und unscheinbar war das Mädchen, aber dafür blitzgescheit. Nur schade, dass sie an den Falschen geriet. Sie war eben nicht geschaffen für das ‚Sehen'. Das brach sie entzwei. Man raubte ihr Verstand und Herz...oh nun stehe ich hier und plaudere, obwohl meine Schüler auf mich warten....sehe dich und Draco dann wohl zur nächsten Stunde. Bis dann Harry."

So schnell wie sie auftauchte verschwand die geheimnisvolle Frau auch wieder.

Ich hasse mein Leben....

Resigniert seufzte Harry aus, doch war er nicht länger ziellos. Jetzt wusste er genau, was gemacht werden musste.   
Hermine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/N: Jetzt fehlen noch ca. 5 Kapiteln plus Epilog und dann ist die story zu ende. Also noch durchhalten, werde euch nicht mehr lange damit belästigen ^-^

Wieder lief es nicht so wie ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte *snif* nur der Grundriss ist geblieben, aber Draco wird immer zu dramatisch und dabei hab ich seinen breakdown erst für das 7. Kapitel vorgesehen aber *shrugs* irgendwie war er plötzlich nackt, alleine und im kalten, da ging es mit ihm durch *blinks*

Hab echt keine schuld *sweatdrop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Fanfiction.net Reviewer:**

**MindmasterSchuldig** ich hoffe, dir ist die story nicht zu fade geworden. Ich beeile mich wirklich weiter zu schreiben **Jollinar**, aber irgendwie krieg ich das nicht mehr ganz so flüssig hin.

Kasan *löl* meine Kapiteln fallen echt kurz aus und jedes mal dann so ein bescheuerter Cliffhanger *g*

Ich bin froh, dass dir das pairing H/D zusagt **Tears** und ich hoffe auch du hattest schöne Weihnachten und auf dass das Jahr noch besser wird ^-^ im übrigen hatte ich auch über 5 Tage pc Entzug, schlimme Sache so was *snif*

**Katja (EngelMaron)** ^-^ *knuffelz* 

**Amü-chan** =^.^= *g* *knuddls* beim ersten Kapitel war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob ich Ron mit Hermine zusammen bringen sollte, aber das wollt ich Rora dann doch nicht antun *g* und Pansy kann ich ja auch ned ausstehen . *würg* und schon gar nicht als Dracos Freundin, nur wird sie hier relativ gut wegkommen, bzw. gar keinen richtigen Auftritt mehr haben ^-^

Hi **FantasyGirl** ^-^ willkommen in meiner kleinen Anstalt *fg* ich hoffe du liest fleißig weiter *smile*

Auch ein dickes Dankeschön an **Tinkalili** und ein fetter Knutscher =3

Ich wünsch auch dir **Sweet Cherry** ein schönes neues Jahr *sweatdrop*, obwohl ich damit viel zu spät komme ^^°

**Cygna** (interessanter nick) leider wird es noch dramatischer mit Herzschmerz und sogar Tod *nick* aber es wird ein happy end geben, glaube ich ^^°

Hi **Yamato Ishida** oO  , oi du kennst chisa-chan? ^___^ nein zu einer Aufführung hat sie mich noch nicht verschleppt, schließlich kennen wir uns nur über das net, aber wir teilen so manche Leidenschaft (HP, Draco, slash, shonen-ai/yaoi, Vampirbücher, Stargate und Enterprise&co), sie musste mich ganz sicher nicht bekehren *eg* ich war schon vorher größenwahnsinnig *hysterisch lach*

Ich hab aber tatsächlich schon einen Grundriss, sogar den 9. Kapitel hab ich schon -.-° ich weiß irgendwie dämlich. Was Draco anbelangt, so hab ich mir fast schon gedacht, dass er manchmal wie ein Waschweib rüberkommt OOC eben, aber in meiner story verliert er halt langsam seinen Verstand und ist dazu noch extrem verunsichert ^^° er wird noch so manches tun, das na ja will nichts verraten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Animexx Reviewer:**

Chisako:

Ich bin halt doch eine verkappte Romantikerin *seufz* leider nicht zu ändern *pfeif*

*löl* jau ich weiß, ^^° da brauchst du wirklich nicht viel zu sagen bin ich so offensichtlich

versaut? *hehehe* was Snape und Draco geredet haben bleibt vertraulich XD sonst bringt

mich Draco um ;p zur Person in den Flashbacks gibt es noch viel mehr und eins verrate ich,

er ist nicht meine Erfindung und ich hab ihn mir nur geliehen...

EngelKatja:

Ich neige dazu den Schreibstil je nach Gefühl zu wechseln, irgendwie komisch ich weiß, aber schön, dass es lesbar ist ^-^ *reknuddl* und ja ich quäle gerne...aber nur meinen Knuddel Draco und zum kleinen Teil auch Harry und ich habe einen Hang zum Cliffhanger entwickelt, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht so nervenzereibend sind, find ich zumindest ^-^°

Askaja:

*sich die ohren zuhalt* *lol* ich bemühe mich ja schon, aber scheuern würde ich dich nie

*smilä* bin Geschrei gewöhnt, besonders von meiner sis

Beide leiden lassen? Oh ja und ob sie leiden werden, besonders Draco oder trifft es Harry am härtesten? Mal sehen.

Ginny:

*rotwerd* danke für das Kompliment, ich beeil mich so gut es geht, aber der plot

darf nicht verschwimmen *sweatdrop* ich bemühe mich alles klar zu halten und nicht zu überladen mit aus der Luft gegriffenen Erklärungen.

Meeko-chan:

Wer das Vögelchen ist, wird noch nicht verraten das bleibt ein Geheimnis aber ich bereite mich schon auf flames vor, wenn es herauskommt *snif*

Wenn dir das 5. Kapitel schon weh getan hat, dann war dieses wohl auch kein Trost ^-^° gomen

Noch mal alle ganz lieb umknuddel 

~^-^~

feelblue/gemini_x/xelos


	9. Kapitel : Vergessene Gefühle und Momente

Titel: Das Opfer

Autor: feelblue, Xelos, Gemini_x (sucht es euch aus *g* )

Betaleser: Mory

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. sind nicht meine Erfindung. Diese wundervolle Welt gehört der Schriftstellerin JK Rowling ^^

UND Morpheus und die Ewigen stammen aus dem fabelhaften Comic ‚the sandman' von Neil Gaiman ^^

WARNUNG: 

SLASH SLASH  und nochmals SLASH (Shonen-ai/Yaoi)

Falls jemand Probleme damit hat, nicht mein Bier...weint euch an einer anderen Schulter aus....ich sehe nichts krankhaftes daran und habe auch keine Komplexe mit meiner eigenen Sexualität. 

Ach ja dies ist ein DM/HP pairing (mein absolutes Traumpaar^^)

Ich hafte nicht für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler, ich bin hoffnungslos, also werft bitte nicht mit Steinen nach mir -.-°

/ bla bla bla / =Harrys Gedanken

// bla bla bla // = Dracos Gedanken

**"La lune blanche"  
**   
La lune blanche  
Luit dans les bois,  
De chaque branche  
Part une voix  
Sous la ramée...  
  
Ô bien-aimée.  
  
L'étang reflète,  
Profond miroir,  
La silhouette  
Du saule noir  
Où le vent pleure...  
  
Rêvons, c'est l'heure.  
  
Un vaste et tendre  
Apaisement  
Semble descendre  
Du firmament  
Que l'astre irise...  
  
C'est l'heure exquise.

Paul Verlaine.  
La Bonne Chanson (1870).

Kapitel 7

Vergessene Gefühle und Momente 

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

"Ja. Schreie. Weine. Tobe.

Mein kleines Vögelchen,…denn auch du wurdest betrogen und bestohlen. Fühlst du die Wut, den Zorn, der schwärzer ist als je eine Nacht sein könnte? Droht dich der Hass genauso zu ersticken? Lass es frei und gib dich diesem Gefühl hin, denn was bringt es selbst zu leiden, wenn andere es genauso gut könnten. 

Du lernst schnell. Setze deine liebliche Maske auf und stürze sie bittersüß lächelnd ins Verderben. Lehre sie, was Pein und Schmerz bedeutet. Träufle ihnen das Gift des Verrats in die Ohren und weide dich an ihrem Leid. 

Ja. Schreie. Weine. Tobe.

Mein kleines Vögelchen. Mein Püppchen.

Mein Mädchen." 

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

Harry musste nicht lange suchen, um Hermine zu finden, doch wie sollte er auf sie zugehen? Die Beziehung mit Draco trieb zwar keinen katastrophalen Keil zwischen seine Freunde und ihn, doch selbst ein Blinder konnte die Spannung bemerken und die Veränderung in ihrer sonst unerschütterlichen Freundschaft. Soziale Interaktionen wurden teilweise auf höfliche Floskeln wie „Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?" oder „Na, wie geht's so?" reduziert. Die anfänglichen Bemühungen seiner Freunde, ihn mit anderen verkuppeln zu wollen, lösten bei Harry nur den Wunsch aus, auf mehr Abstand zu gehen und fast die gesamte Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen. 

Doch jetzt vermisste er die Beiden mehr denn je, nicht weil er etwas rausfinden musste, denn mit etwas mehr Aufwand und Mühe könnte er das auch alleine schaffen, zugegebener Maßen viel langsamer als üblich, schließlich war er kein Superhirn wie Hermine. Ihm fehlte einfach das gemeinsame Sammeln von Informationen und  Aufdecken der vielen Rätsel. Er musste wieder zu ihnen finden und so eine Recherche war ideal.

Das glorreiche Trio wieder mal auf der Suche nach Wahrheit und nichts auf der Welt könnte sie davon abhalten. Nicht einmal der schmerzhafte Prozess des Erwachsenwerdens und die dazugehörigen Veränderungen.

Bestärkt durch diese oder ähnliche Gedanken suchte Harry die recht versteckte Lieblingsnische seiner guten, alten Freundin auf und lief zielstrebig, wenn auch etwas nervös auf Hermine zu, die recht vertieft in ihre Zaubertrankaufgaben war. 

„Hallo Herm."

Das Mädchen mit den langen, verwuselten Harren blinzelte überrascht auf.

„Oh. Hallo Harry, na wie geht's so?"

„Recht gut, danke und dir?"

„Auch gut."

Hermine starrte abwartend zu Harry hoch, während dieser wiederum erwartungsvoll zu ihr hinabblickte.

„Äh...ist der Platz noch frei?"

Als er noch sprach, zeigte Harry auf einen Stuhl an Hermines Tisch, der überladen von schweren, alten Büchern war.

„Aber ja Harry....natürlich....wo sind nur meine Gedanken....." 

Hastig entfernte Hermine die Bücher vom Stuhl und lachte dabei etwas zu laut. 

„Hier Harry, warte......Staub....so jetzt..."

Der junge Gryffindor wartete geduldig und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er Hermines Bemühungen beobachtete.

„Danke Herm."

Hermine hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie versteift sie eigentlich war, doch als sie das warme Lächeln von Harry sah, lösten sich ihre Verspannungen etwas und sie konnte nicht anders als sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Was führt dich zu mir? Probleme mit den Hausaufgaben? Aber nein, dabei könnte dir Draco genauso behilflich sein, also ist das mal abgehakt. Vielleicht Probleme mit dem besagten Blonden? Nein, wie dumm von mir. Dann würdest du in emotionaler Ebene nicht so ruhig wirken. Hat es Ginny wieder versucht? Ach, nimm es ihr nicht übel, manchmal führen hormonelle Veränderungen halt zu merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen....."

Das reichte, um bei Harry einen Lachkrampf auszulösen. Ja, Hermine war äußerst klug und clever, ohne Frage wohl das smarteste Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang, aber niemand außer Ron und ihm wussten, dass dieses sonst so aufgeklärte Mädchen bei Nervosität zum Plappern neigte. 

Harrys Ausgelassenheit verursachte bei Hermine etwas mehr als nur eine kleine Röte im Gesicht, doch die Zeit mit ihren besten Freunden lehrte sie, sich selbst nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen und so stimmte sie in Harrys Lachen mitein. Erschöpft doch weitaus entspannter blickten sie sich nun an und genossen den warmen Moment, den beide geglaubt hatten für immer verloren zu haben.

„Also Harry, was gibt's?"

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

Mit Zufriedenheit stellte Professorin Caleb fest, dass Harry begann, sich Gedanken zu machen und das „Bild" langsam interessante Farben und Formen entwickelte, wobei sie jedoch zum zweiten mal in ihrem Leben keine Ahnung hatte, ob es in tiefer Verzweiflung enden würde oder ob sie gar auf eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft blicken durfte. Doch sei's drum, schließlich war sie nur Beobachterin, eine Rolle, die sie einst schmerzhaft lernen musste zu akzeptieren, wie ein gewisser junger Mann selbst bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt es nicht vermochte.

„Du mischst dich ein. Verstößt das nicht gegen die Regeln?"

Anya musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie den abfälligen Unterton in der Frage vernahm. Sie erkannte ihn, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen. Auch der Geruch war ihr vertraut. Dieser Mann war eine einzige Komposition aus schwerem, violettem Samt. Seine Persönlichkeit, Stimme und Erscheinung. Samtig und verführerisch. Ja, so ließe er sich beschreiben, selbst der störende Nachgeschmack von Reue und Verbitterung konnte die Schönheit des Gesamtbildes nicht trüben. Nicht in ihren Augen.  

Zerstörte Träume und gebrochene Versprechen, die sich wie spitze Glassplitter in sein Herz gebahnt und sich so tief hineingebohrt hatten, dass eine Heilung fast unmöglich schien. Vereinzelte Narben, eine schmerzliche Erinnerung an Fehler, die er aus jugendlicher Passion und Unwissenheit beging. Doch ganz gleich, wie oft der Körper leiden musste, nichts konnte schrecklicher sein als eine tödlich getroffene Seele.

Dennoch empfand sie kein Mitleid, denn sie wusste genau, dass dies das letzte war, wonach er dürstete. Nein, Mitleid war definitiv das letzte, was sie ihm geben würde.

„Gegen die Regeln verstoßen? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie wichtig dir die Gesetze und Regeln der Sephiren sind, Severus."

Es legte sich unangenehmes Schweigen über sie, das jedoch schnell durch ein helles, glockenklares Lachen unterbrochen wurde.

„Oh, ich vergaß, wie verstockt du manchmal sein kannst. Aber nein, mein Liebling, ich habe nicht interveniert, nur etwas geplaudert. Kein Regelverstoß. Kein Schaden. Alles hat seine Richtigkeit."

Der hochgewachsene Zaubertrankmeister presste seine Lippen skeptisch zusammen, andere Emotionen aber versteckte er wie immer geschickt hinter einer Maske der völligen Ausdruckslosigkeit.

„Immer noch verbittert?"

Keine Antwort.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir, aber Severus, dies ist weder meine noch die Schuld eines anderen. Stehe zu den Konsequenzen deiner Handlungen."

Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als die Professorin noch traurig hinzufügte:

„Wie willst du sonst erwachsen werden?"

Verächtlich schnaubte Professor Snape auf und rang nach Worten.

„Erwachsen werden? Sieh mich an! Und leugne nicht, wer wen hier verstoßen hat, Mutter!"

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

Betrübt strich sich Dumbledore über seinen langen weißen Bart und die sonst so jugendlich wirkenden Augen hafteten schwer an einer alten Fotografie, die Einblick in unbeschwertere und fröhlichere Zeiten gab. Weder Tod noch Furcht konnten den Kindern auf dem Bild etwas anhaben, davon hatten sie noch keine Ahnung. Weshalb sollten sie auch? Unberührt von all der Dunkelheit sah man Jugendliche unbeschwert lachen und winken.

Ein recht hochgewachsener Junge mit breitem, wolfsähnlichen Grinsen und langen tiefschwarzen Haaren steckte einem kleineren Jungen vor ihm geschickt eine kleine Zauberfarbbombe in den Umhang. Beide wiesen gewisse Ähnlichkeiten auf, doch wenn man sie genau betrachtete, so konnte man markante Unterschiede an ihrem Aussehen feststellen. Während der Größere von ihnen eine, von der Sonne gebräunte, bronzenfarbene Haut hatte, schien der andere wie vom hellen Mondlicht gemalt worden zu sein, welches seine blauschwarzen Haaren noch mehr hervorhob.  Dennoch oder vielleicht gerade deshalb wirkten beide so harmonisch zusammen. 

Wer hätte damals ahnen können, dass sich zwischen ihnen ein Bruch anbahnte, der bis heute anhielt, so dass kaum einer noch mehr wusste, dass diese zwei Burschen einmal Freunde waren. Severus musste zwar einige rüde Streiche über sich ergehen lassen, doch damals konnte er Sirius nicht lange böse sein. Irgendwie war er sogar stolz darauf gewesen, das Lieblingsziel von Sirius' ausgetüftelten Späßen zu sein. Wie schnell konnte sich das Blatt wenden. Wie schnell konnte das Entdecken von tieferen Gefühlen zu einer Tragödie führen. 

Mit ihnen auf dem Bild befand sich Peter, der wohl die größte Veränderung im Zuge des Erwachsenwerdens machte. Sehr groß war er noch nie gewesen, dafür schlank mit einer attraktiven mediterranen Bräune und flachsblondem Haar. Lustige Sommersprossen tanzten auf seinem Nasenrücken und seine babyblauen Augen hafteten sehnsüchtig auf einem zierlichen Mädchen neben ihm, dessen Gesicht von rubinroten Haare eingerahmt wurde. 

Nur dass Lilly ihn nicht wahrnahm. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihrem damaligen festen Freund Remus und zukünftigen Ehemann James, die ausgelassen rangelten und um die Wette winkten. Remus war es auch, der die beiden im Laufe der Zeit schließlich zusammenführte und deren Beziehung vor jedem Skeptiker verteidigte. 

James Potter, der Junge mit den wilden ebenholzfarbenen Haaren und der ständig kaputten Brille konnte sich glücklich schätzen, eine solch unbeschwerte Kindheit haben zu dürfen. Nichts geringeres als das hätte er sich für seine Kinder gewünscht und erhofft, aber was man sich wünscht und was man tatsächlich erhält, sind oftmals zwei gegensätzliche Dinge.

„Oh James, bei Merlin, ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint. So viel Leid und Schmerz bereits in diesen jungen Jahren. Doch auch ich konnte den vorgeschriebenen Pfad für unseren Harry nicht ändern. Allein schon der Versuch kostete euch das Leben, aber ich weiß, für euren Sohn würdet ihr euer Leben wieder opfern. Doch langsam frage ich mich, ob dies ein Fehler war. Tom Riddle ist zurückgekehrt und euer Opfer war vielleicht....nein, es hatte seine Richtigkeit, es muss seine Richtigkeit gehabt haben."

#Flashback#

„Bist du dir sicher Junge? Dieser Plan ist in mehrerer Hinsicht riskant. Zudem forderst du das Schicksal heraus."

„Ich weigere mich, daran zu glauben, dass alles vorbestimmt ist, Albus, aber ich bin nicht hier, um darüber zu philosophieren. Lilly hat so gut wie an alles gedacht, du weißt, wie clever sie ist. Der Plan wird aufgehen und Harry wird nicht in dem Prozess sterben, die Welt von diesem Geisteskranken befreien zu müssen. Wirst du uns dabei unterstützen oder nicht? So einfach ist das."

Schweigend lehnte sich Dumbledore zurück und musterte dabei seinen ehemaligen Schützling, wobei er sich eingestehen musste, dass James nicht mehr länger ein Kind war. Diese Erkenntnis brachte den weisen Zauberer dazu, schwermütig zu seufzen. Saß James nicht noch vor kurzem mit seinen Freunden hier, weil sie nicht von den Streichen lassen konnten? 

Albus schob die nostalgischen Erinnerungen beiseite und schloss kurz seine Augen, bevor er sich wieder auf James konzentrierte.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach wie du es gerne hättest, mein Junge...."

Eindringlich fixierte der alte Zauberer den jungen Mann mit seinen blauen Augen und erhob nur leicht seine Stimme als er fortfuhr.

„Aber ist es auch weise, deine eigenen Freunde im Dunkeln zu lassen und schlimmer noch, nur mit Halbwahrheiten zu füttern?"

„Ja, Albus, Lilly traut keinem, solange es Harrys Sicherheit betrifft, da ist sie ganz Slytherin."

Bei diesem Gedanken konnte sich James das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, jedoch hielt die kleine Erheiterung nicht lange an, als er sich an das komplette Gespräch mit seiner Frau erinnerte. Ein Hauch von Abscheu legte sich auf sein Gesicht, da er aber wusste, wie sehr Dumbledore diesen Severus Snape schätzte, wählte er die folgende Worte sorgfältig aus.

„Nur mit dem Geheimnisträger sind wir uns noch nicht ganz einig. Lilly möchte entweder Snape, wogegen ich mich massiv weigere, nichts für ungut Albus, oder eben Moony, trotz der vielen Gerüchte, die neuerdings um ihn kursieren. Doch ich denke, dass wir mit Siri auf der sicheren Seite sind. Er war mir stets ein loyaler Freund, zudem ist er Harrys Pate. Nur Lilly hat ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, doch in letzter Zeit ist sie sowieso leicht irrational, muss wohl an den Hormonen liegen..."

„Was meinst du damit?" hakte der Schuldirektor interessiert nach und unter seinem stetigen Blick beobachtete er, wie der junge Potter lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ach, nichts dramatisches. Ist nur so, dass ich die Idee hatte, dass wir, wenn wir uns schon nicht einig sind, dann eben auf Peter zurückgreifen könnten, darauf käme wirklich niemand und bei allem Respekt für Snape, er war nun mal ein Todesser und mein Vertrauen muss er sich erst verdienen. Sei's drum, Peter möchte sie noch weniger als Siri, also stecken wir immer noch an diesem Detail fest. Ich verstehe Lilly zuweilen nicht, als würde unser kleiner Peter der befürchtete Maulwurf sein. 

Ist das nicht das lächerlichste, was du je gehört hast Albus? Tz, einfach lächerlich."

#Flashback ende#

„Leider nicht, mein Junge.....leider nicht."

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Hermine!"

„Ach, schau nicht so, Harry. Glaub es oder lass es, mir auch egal, aber ich sage die Wahrheit."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und rang verzweifelt nach Worten.

Zum Glück befanden sie sich in einer Nische tief versteckt in den Weiten der großen Bibliothek, sonst wären sie schon längst von der gestrengen Madame Pince rausgeworfen worden, so laut waren sie.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich an dir zweifle....trotzdem.....Gott Hermine, wie kannst du das sagen und dabei so ruhig bleiben."

„Fein, dann drück ich mich mal eine Spur deutlicher aus. 

Ron vögelt mit einer gewissen Amy aus Ravenclaw und mir geht es am ,A-R-S-C-H, Arsch vorbei!"

Harry riss ungläubig die Augen auf und sein Kinn klappte unschön zu der Größe eines Fußballtores auf. Nach etwa einer Minute starrte der junge Gryffindor immer noch auf das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches selbstzufrieden und in aller Seelenruhe die alten Bücher weiterhin nach brauchbaren Informationen durchblätterte.

Letztendlich stieß Harry einen recht mädchenhaften Schrei aus, wobei er mit aller Kraft seine Hände wohl etwas zu spät gegen die Ohren presste.

„Hermine! Nein, das hab ich grad nicht gehört! Schon gar nicht aus deinem Mund! Nein, nein, nein!"

Amüsiert beobachtete Hermine das übertriebene Verhalten ihres Freundes und stupste ihn sanft von der Seite an. „Ach Harry..." seufzte sie und blickte ihn ernst an, doch schon bald erhoben sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem schäbigen Grinsen.

„....rammeln, poppen, schrubbern...."

„AAAAHHHHH...."

„.....ficken......."

„Oi, Granger, und mit diesem Mund küsst du deine Mutter?"

Der kühle Blonde verlor keine Zeit und schwang sich graziös auf Harrys Schoß, wobei er gespielt tadelnd den Kopf schüttelte und dabei leicht mit der Zunge schnalzte. Hermine lief vor Scham rot an und wollte sich schon in eine heftige verbale Verteidigungstirade stürzen als Draco nonchalant mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht wedelte und dazu noch sein charmantestes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Na ja, mich geht das ja sowieso nichts an, nur wollen wir doch unserem armen kleinen Harry Baby solche Obszönitäten ersparen."

„Draco."

„Malfoy"

„Was?!"

Der junge Slytherin schob seine Unterlippe leicht schmollend hervor und blinzelte in aller Unschuld abwechselnd von Hermine auf Harry.

„Also, was auch immer ihr hier gerade macht. Ich will mitspielen."

Draco Malfoy gab das Bild eines perfekten kleinen Satansbratens ab und amüsierte sich scheinbar prächtig über Hermines Reaktion, die scheinbar nichts eiligeres zu tun hatte, als die Bücher zusammen zu packen.

/Wieso bin ich noch mal mit ihm zusammen? Ach ja, das muss der fantastische Sex sein....und dass ich hoffnungslos in diesen Querkopf verliebt bin....hach ja/

Draco ließ sich weder von der Umgebung noch Hermines Anwesenheit stören und schmuste sich sanft an Harry, dabei fing er genüsslich an katzenähnlich zu schnurren. Selbst Hermines diskrete Hüsteln stoppte Draco nicht bei einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

„Danke Herm und sorry für die Unterbrechung. Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?" 

„Schon gut Harry, ist eh schon zu spät, morgen selbe Zeit, selbe Nische. Bis dann Harry...Draco."

Harry winkte seiner Freundin fröhlich zum Abschied und selbst Draco nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

// Verdammt, die Zeit mit Harry macht mich weich und irgendwann verlier ich noch meinen Biss....apropos fehlender Biss //

„Hey Schönheit, wie war dein Meeting mit Dumbledore?"

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

Severus Snape blinzelte keine Sekunde, während er das geheimnisvolle Wesen, das sich seine Mutter schimpfte, unverwandt anstarrte. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass ein dunkles Geschöpf wie sie so unschuldig wirken konnte. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie aus Licht gewoben und als hätte Gott selbst seinen heiligen Atem in ihren zarten knospenähnlichen Mund eingehaucht.

Aber Severus Snape wusste es besser, als sich von Oberflächlichkeiten austricksen zu lassen, schließlich war er aus dem selben ‚Stoff' gemacht. Kostbares, frisches Blut, Menschenblut, ließ diese Kreatur erstrahlen und jung aussehen. Angewidert verzog der Zaubertrankmeister seine Mundwinkel und entblößte dabei makellose, perlweiße Zähne.

Ja, es stimmte, nur Menschenblut bewirkte solche Wunder bei Vampiren. Verzichtet ein Wesen wie sie auf diesen wunderbaren Lebenssaft, so wird dieser Thor zweifellos die überirdische Schönheit verlieren, das innere Leuchten und wie auch gegen die normal Sterblichen wird sich die Zeit gegen ihn wenden und wie ein Parasit die Jugend langsam aber stetig aus dessen Körper saugen.

Dieser besagte Thor war niemand anderes als Severus Snape, der sich von der maßlosen Völlerei abwandte und nun in absoluter Abstinenz lebte. Man konnte diesem hochgewachsenen Mann vieles nachsagen, doch nicht dass es ihm an Leidenschaft und Prinzipien fehlte.

Er lebte und liebte das Extreme. 

Von Feuer zu Eis. Von skrupellosem Ausleben der blutigen Lust zur reuevollen Entsagung eben dieser. Kein Kompromiss. Kein Mittelmaß. Alles oder nichts.

„Du hattest schon immer Probleme mit der Harmonie, Sevi. Das Leben ist genauso zu respektieren wie der Tod. Wenn du das begreifst, werden sie dir vergeben."

Der ehemalige Slytherin aus Leib und Seele knurrte leicht trotzig und senkte den Blick. Kaum hörbar für das menschliche Ohr, aber sehr wohl vernehmbar für die Person ihm gegenüber stieß Severus zornig hervor „So magst du es sehen, Mutter! Aber sind es nicht einfach Ausreden eines Mörders? Weißt du überhaupt noch, wie dein letztes Opfer hieß? Welche Träume dieser Mensch hatte? Seine Sehnsüchte? Wer nun um ihn trauert?"

Abrupt erhob Severus wieder seinen Blick und der Triumph war deutlich darin zu lesen.

„Mein geliebter Sohn. Ich habe längst akzeptiert, was ich bin und gehe den Pfad, wie es uns vorbeschrieben wurde. Leben tötet, doch wer will sich aufschwingen und entscheiden, welches Leben das Rrecht hat oder gar wertvoll genug ist, um seiner Existenz willen zu töten? Du? Die Menschen? Wir töten um des Überlebens willen. Was sind deren Gründe?"

Zum ersten Mal seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit näherte sich Anya ihrem Sohn und streichelte liebevoll seine Wange. Er hasste sich dafür, dennoch kam Severus nicht umhin leicht zu zittern. Er konnte nicht länger leugnen, wie sehr mütterliche Berührungen wie diese ihm gefehlt hatten. 

„Mutter...."  weiter kam er nicht, denn viel zu schnell versagte seine Stimme und wie seit langem nicht mehr fühlte er sich wie damals, als er das erste Mal erkennen musste, dass diese Frau vor ihm nicht nur seine beschützende und treusorgende Mutter war, sondern auch eine tödliche Kreatur.

„Ja Severus, ich weiß. Die Zeit der Unschuld ist längst vergangen und vielleicht existierte sie auch nie. Nicht für uns. Niemals für uns." 

Leise seufzte die zierliche Frau und ließ ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf ihrem einzigen Spross ruhen. Nicht einmal die Gesetze der Sephiren oder gar Severus selbst konnten das besondere Band zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter zerstören.

„Nun zu deinen Fragen, auch wenn ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig bin."

Ein warmes Lächeln zierte nun ihr Gesicht und sie dachte im Leben nicht daran, ihre Hand von Severus' Wange zu lösen, als sie weitersprach.

„Mein letztes Opfer tötete ich vor 20 Jahren. Er hieß Frank O'Connor und war knapp 49 Jahre alt. Frank war Vater von zwei wundervollen, erwachsenen Töchtern und der Grund, weshalb mein Ruf ihn erreichte war der Tod seiner geliebten Frau Rose. All seine Träume, Sehnsüchte und Wünsche starben mit ihr und so fand er sich in meinen Armen wieder."

Traurig neigte Anya ihren Kopf zur Seite „Aber du hast recht, Severus. Wie man es auch dreht und wendet. Der Akt des Tötens lässt sich weder verschönern noch romantisieren. Er behält seine hässliche Fratze. Wir wollen nicht gepriesen werden, das liegt uns fern, doch verdamme uns auch nicht für das, was wir sind" 

Beide blickten sich schweigend an und die Zeit kroch langsam dahin, bis Anya letztendlich wahrnahm, dass ihre Hand immer noch auf Severus' Wange ruhte. Ihr brach es fast das Herz, dennoch zwang sie sich den Körperkontakt, der ihr so natürlich und selbstverständlich vorkam, abzubrechen. Aber nichts war mehr selbstverständlich und auch dies wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als schwermütig noch ein letztes mal die Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut ihres Sohnes sachte wandern zu lassen, bevor auch diese Liebkosung zwischen Mutter und Kind sich in eine weitere bittersüße Erinnerung verwandelte.

Noch ein letzter, fast flehender Blick in die unendliche Tiefe seiner schwarzen Augen, dann schritt Anya mit erhobenem Kopf an Severus vorbei. Erst als einige Meter zwischen ihnen lagen, fügte sie noch, ohne sich umzudrehen, leise etwas hinzu, das seine verletzte Seele erreichte und ihm etwas lang verloren geglaubtes zurückbrachte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mutter."

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

Der kleine Raum des Schuldirektors schien die Betrübnis und Zweifel des alten Mannes  wiederzuspiegeln. Es wirkte düster und die Schatten schienen gänzlich das warme, helle Licht zu verschlucken. Bis auf das gelegentliche Zwitschern von Fawkes hing eine bedrückende Stille über dem Ort und selbst der  Melodie des Phoenix fehlte es an der üblichen Heiterkeit.

Albus Dumbledore zählte unbestritten zu den mächtigsten und weisesten Zauberern weit und breit und doch war auch er nur ein Mensch, dessen Kräfte auch irgendwann auf bestimmte Grenzen stießen. 

Auch er war nur ein Mensch, der wie jeder andere auch versuchte, in dunklen Zeiten seine Liebenden zu schützen und in dem Prozess mehr als nur ein oder zwei Verluste hinnehmen musste. Schon zu oft hatte er sich geschlagen geben müssen, aber nie hatte er seine Hoffnung verloren, nie. Dann und wann verirrten sich seine Schützlinge, doch einige, wie Severus fanden zurück. Der Junge mochte die Stirn runzeln, sarkastische Bemerkungen machen oder gar Hass vortäuschen, aber was für Albus wirklich zählte war, dass er zurückgekommen war.

Es würde Severus nicht gefallen und er würde es wohl auch entschieden abstreiten, dass einer seiner Gründe Tom zu verlassen, so etwas „triviales" wie die Hoffnung war. Das einfache Bedürfnis den schwarzen, menschlichen Abgründen den Rücken abzuwenden, darauf zu hoffen, dass mit dieser Entscheidung das begangene Unrecht zwar nicht vergessen, aber vielleicht vergeben sein würde.

Albus Dumbledore war auch nur ein Mensch. Weder ein unfehlbarer Held noch ein Heiliger, aber er war ein sehr geduldiger Mensch. Harry würde dies alles irgendwann begreifen und ihm verzeihen. Denn sein einziger Fehler war, menschlich gehandelt zu haben. 

„James, bitte verzeih mir. Über das Schicksal habe ich keine Macht. Nun obliegt es allein Harry, das schlimmste abzuwenden. Ich wünschte, wir hätten niemals die verhängnisvolle Prophezeiung gehört."

Die Tragödie begann mit einem Malfoy, könnte auch ein Malfoy sie beenden?

„Lucius, oh Lucius, wie tief konntest du nur fallen."

~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*' ~'*'~'*'

TBC

(Ein Versuch das Gedicht zu übersetzen)

Der weße Mond  
  
Der weiße Mond  
Leuchtet in den Wäldern.  
Von jedem Zweig geht eine Stimme aus  
Unter dem Blätterdach.  
  
O, Liebster Freund!  
  
Der Teich reflektiert,  
tiefe Geheimnisse  
Das Schattenbild   
Der schwarzen Weide,  
Darin der Wind weint.  
  
Lasst uns träumen, es ist die Stunde dazu!  
  
Eine gewaltige, zärtliche  
Ruhe,  
So scheint es, steigt herab   
Vom Firmament,  
das die Sterne in vielen Farben flimmern lassen.  
  
Das ist die köstliche Stunde.

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Mory, die mich dazu gebracht hat die Story noch einmal zu überdenken und zu überarbeiten. Immer noch viele offene Fragen, aber vielleicht ahnt schon jemand woraus es hinausläuft. Für die Verspätung muss ich mich demütigst entschuldigen, aber ich hatte viel um die Ohren und hatte mir zudem noch ne fiese Entzündung eingefangen (blöde Viren). Ich hoffe die Geschichte fesselt euch noch, Mory hat es jedenfalls gefallen und darauf bin ich extrem stolz. Ich möchte noch auf diesem Wege Amü-chan und Chisa-chan grüßen (Gomen gomen gomen, aber für das Internet habe ich momentan keine Zeit, bin völlig im Stress und nach einer neuen Bleibe muss ich auch suchen, der Vermieter will nun selbst die Wohnung haben). Bitte fleißig Reviews abgeben, damit mein innerer Draco schön wächst und gedeiht. Ich hab euch alle lieb ^-^

Eure ergebene Xelos.


	10. Kapitel 8: Alles kommt zurück

**Titel: **Das Opfer (8/?)  
**Autorin: **Xelos   
**Betaleser/in:** **Spike, Sugarkitty, Ashmodai**  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Drama  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Habe mich auch von der griechischen Mythologie inspirieren lassen ^-^

~'*'~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*'~

»Ich gestehe es: Ich habe keine Hoffnung. Die Blinden reden von einem Ausweg. Ich sehe.«

aus: Brecht - Der Nachgeborene

~'*'~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*' ~'*'~

Kapitel 8

Alles kommt zurück

Salzige Meeresluft wehte ihm entgegen und wirbelte wild über seine weichen blonden Haarsträhnen. Draco genoss den starken Westwind und schloss seine Augen, um dieses Gefühl von Freiheit wie einen wertvollen Schatz zu hüten und tief in seinem Inneren zu bewahren. Das leichte Schaukeln verriet 

ihm, dass er sich auf einem Schiff befand und tatsächlich, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete klärte sich sein Blick und die Umgebung gewann an Schärfe. 

Keiner auf dem Schiff beachtete ihn. Kein Wunder, da es sich wahrscheinlich nur um einen Traum handelte, vielleicht war es sogar ein Echo der vergangenen Wirklichkeit. Auf keinen Fall aber handelte es sich um eine Sicht in die Zukunft, denn dafür war die Konstruktion des Schiffes zu antik und ganz zu Schweigen von der altertümlichen Bekleidung der Mannschaft.

Es herrschte reges Treiben und laute Rufe drangen in Dracos Ohr, aber dies alles ignorierte er, als sein Blick auf eine zierliche Frau mit langem aschblonden Haar fiel, die sich gegen den Reling lehnte und trotz der zerfledderten Tunika ihren Blick stolz auf den Ozean richtete. Sie wirkte in dieser Umgebung so deplaziert wie eine zarte Orchidee auf einem kargen und unerbittlichen Felsen inmitten einer Brandung. 

Sie schien sich mit einem stattlich gebauten Mann zu streiten. Draco kannte diese defensive Haltung nur sehr gut. Die Frau umgab eine abweisende Aura und ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung, als müsste sie jegliche Schwäche verstecken, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Wenn sie Angst oder Wut empfand, so wusste sie es gut zu überdecken. Ja, Draco erkannte sich selbst in ihr. Etwas Undefinierbares schien ihn mit dieser Fremden zu verbinden. Ein besonderes Band, welches auch nur zwischen einer Mutter und ihrem ungeborenen Kind bestand. 

Konnte es sein, dass sie seine Ahnin war? Die typischen Attribute der Malfoy Familie waren eindeutig sichtbar. Der helle Teint. Die Silberblonden Haare und auch die klaren silbergrauen Augen. Dazu schien sie sich in einer geradezu tragischen und misslichen Situation zu befinden, welches auch sehr typisch für seine Familie war. Wenn es ihm nicht so viel anders ergehen würde, dann hätte er über diese Ironie lachen können. So aber näherte er sich den beiden Personen, um hören zu können über was sie genau sprachen.

Draco wünschte sich dieser Frau helfen zu können, da ihm der Mann zuwider war. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, vielleicht lag es an der Familienloyalität, die er trotz seiner Eltern noch zu empfinden vermochte oder aber es lag daran, dass dieser Typ aus jeder Pore auszuströmen schien, welch ein Widerling er doch war. Letztendlich war alles gleich, weil Draco eh nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Niemand konnte Einfluss auf die Vergangenheit nehmen, schon gar nicht er. Was ihm blieb war zu beobachten und zu lernen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eine einsame Gestalt bewegte sich still und leise den dunklen Flur entlang. Ohne Eile, aber darauf bedacht ja kein Geräusch zu erzeugen, passierte sie ein schlafendes Portrait nach dem anderen, wobei die Kapuze des schweren schwarzen Umhangs tief über das Gesicht fiel und somit ihre Identität perfekt verbarg. Doch anhand des leichtfüßigen Gangs und der schmalen,  kleinen Figur konnte man dennoch erahnen, dass es sich um eine weibliche Person handeln musste. Dennoch käme keiner auf die Idee, wer sich tatsächlich unter dem schützenden Mantel verbarg. 

Alle unterschätzten sie und dies wusste sie nun geschickt auszunutzen. Schließlich war sie ja nur ein kleines, naives Mädchen, das kein Wässerchen trüben könnte, aber irgendwann würden die Schwachköpfe erkennen wie sehr sie sich irrten und Harry Potter würde der erste sein, der endlich begriff, was wirklich in ihr steckte. Um ihre Ziele zu erreichen war ihr jedes Mittel recht, selbst wenn es hieß mit einer dreckigen Slytherin zu kollaborieren. Doch angesichts der neuesten Entwicklung musste sie gewisse Kompromisse eingehen.

Draco Malfoy brachte all ihre schöne Pläne durcheinander, die sie mit viel Liebe und Mühe über den Sommerferien entworfen hatte, und das konnte und durfte sie nicht dulden. Harry wird dabei vielleicht etwas leiden aber es war nun einmal das Beste für ihn und das würde er auch irgendwann verstehen. Niemand außer ihr wusste was das Beste für Harry Potter war, dem Helden der gesamten Zaubererwelt, niemand außer ihr. 

Ganz allein ihr stand es zu, zu bestimmen was Harry glücklich machte und was nicht. Alle anderen sollten sich zum Teufel scheren. Alle die es nur wagen sollten sich ihrem Harry zu nähern verdienen den Tod. Allen voran Draco Malfoy. Erstaunt von ihren eigenen Gedanken und Besitzergreifenden Gefühlen hielt das zierliche Mädchen inne. 

Irgendwie war es seltsam, dass sie im letzten Schuljahr und am Anfang der Sommerferien sich noch bemühte von Harry abzulassen und ihr kindisches Verhalten ihm gegenüber ablegen wollte. Sie fand sogar am Ende des letzten Jahres einen Freund aus Hufflepuff, von dem natürlich keiner wusste. Doch seit dem einen kurzen Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse veränderte sich schlagartig alles und sie sah Harry wieder im alten Licht. Irgendetwas gab ihrer Obsession für Harry neue Nahrung und Aufschub, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern was es war. 

Das junge Mädchen meinte sich an ein wichtiges Gespräch zu erinnern, aber alles schien sich wie im Nebel zu befinden. Für einen Augenblick versuchte sie den Inhalt der Unterhaltung in ihrem Gedächtnis aufzurufen. Doch zwecklos, nicht einmal das Gesicht ihres Gesprächspartners war ihr in Erinnerung geblieben. Sie beschlich ein hartnäckiges Gefühl schleunigst kehrtzumachen und jemanden warnen zu müssen, als wieder die unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen begannen. Nach ein paar Sekunden legte sich der Schmerz und jeglicher Zweifel verschwand. Das einzige an das sie noch denken konnte, war Harry Potter und wie sie am besten seine Liebe zu Draco Malfoy zerstören konnte und wenn dieser dafür sterben müsste, so möge es sein. Harry Potter gehörte ihr und um ihn zu haben, schreckte sie auch nicht vor irgendwelchen verbotenen Flüche oder gar Zaubertränke zurück. Völlig Trunken vor Wahn fing das Mädchen an am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

‚Nur ruhig bleiben' dachte sie sich und holte dabei tief Luft. Sie musste acht geben, diese dunkle Seite niemals ans Licht kommen zu lassen. 

Harry würde sich dann vielleicht von ihr abwenden, andererseits liebte er einen schleimigen Slytherin, vielleicht stand er ja auf so was. 

‚Nein, halte dich an den Plan, dann wird schon nichts schief gehen...' 

Mühelos zauberte sie ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf ihr liebliches Gesicht, bevor sie eine unscheinbare Holztür geräuschvoll aufstieß.

„Wunderbar, du bist also erschienen Dann können wir ja beginnen.... "

Oh ja, niemand wusste was in ihr steckte, doch seid alle gewarnt, mit Ginger Pythia Weasley legte man sich nicht ungestraft an.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermine lag unruhig in ihrem Bett und konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Was ihr Harry erzählte ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen, aber noch viel mehr hielten sie die Informationen wach, welche ihr die Maulende Myrte allzu bereitwillig preis gegeben hatte. Es mochte sein, dass das verstorbene Mädchen zuweilen sehr egozentrisch war und vor lauter Selbstmitleid manchmal nichts wahrnahm außer ihr jämmerliches Dasein als Geist, dennoch durfte man nie eine Plauderstunde mit ihr unterschätzen. 

Was Hermine schon alles von ihr erfahren hatte war erstaunlich. Dinge von denen sie niemals im Leben gedacht hatte, dass sie möglich wären, aber es gab auch Zeiten, in denen sie es bitterlich bereut hatte jemals die Bekanntschaft mit einem ewig klagenden Geist gemacht zu haben, auch wenn dieser eine perfekte Informationsquelle darstellte. Sie konnte kaum fassen, dass sie durch Myrte einen wertvollen Fund in den Händen hielt und genau solche Momente ließen sie glauben, dass es die Mühe wert war zuzuhören und mit etwas Glück das richtige in Erfahrung zu bringen. Trotz manch verstörende Bilder, die sie Dank Myrtes farbenfrohe und unbedachte Erzählungen nicht mehr loswurde, wie zum Beispiel Filchs Vorliebe für getragene Damenunterwäsche, vorzugsweise aus Madame Pomfreys Wäschekorb.

„Oh Gott, dieser Typ ist ja so widerlich.... " murmelte Hermine vor sich hin bevor sie sich wieder auf das wesentliche besann. 

Frustriert stöhnte das braunhaarige Mädchen auf und vergewisserte sich, ob die Bettmarkisen auch schön geschlossen waren. Mit einem leise gezischelten Zauber erhellte sich ihre Umgebung und dank der schweren Samtvorhänge drang kein einziger Lichtstrahl in den Mädchenschlafraum und konnte somit auch ihre Zimmergenossinnen nicht wecken. Einigermaßen zufrieden mit sich selbst griff Hermine letztendlich unter ihrem Kopfkissen und zog ein leicht ausrangiertes magentafarbenes Buch hervor, das verdächtig nach einem Mädchentagebuch aussah. Das einzig beeindruckende an dem Buch war allein der majestätische Falke aus massivem Eisen, der durch Magie dann und wann seine breiten Flügel aufspannte und bei Berührung eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte.

Zuerst glaubte Hermine es mit einem Zaubertagebuch zu tun zu haben, da die Seiten völlig leer waren. Aber nach ein paar ‚Kommunikationsversuchen' stellte sich heraus, dass das Tagebuch mit sehr starken und teilweise auch komplizierten Zaubersprüchen geschützt sein musste, dies glaubte Hermine jedenfalls in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben, aber natürlich räumte sie ein sich auch mal täuschen zu können. Leider schien der Besitzer nur zu gut gewusst zu haben wie man effektiv seine Privatsphäre schützte und sie konnte es fast nicht glauben, wem dieses Buch laut der Maulenden Myrte gehörte.

Sybill Trelawney sollte tatsächlich mal in der Lage gewesen sein mehrere komplexe Zaubersprüche zu kombinieren und auch anzuwenden? Denn selbst Hermine konnte mit Recht und Fug behaupten ein wahres Genie in Decodieren von Zauberformeln zu sein. Na schön zugegebener Maßen gab es bessere als sie, aber in Hogwarts höchstens ein weiterer Schüler und dabei handelte es sich um Draco Malfoy. Es wurmte sie gewaltig, dass sie partout nicht auf eine Lösung kam, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es gar nicht so kompliziert sein durfte, schließlich wurde der Schutzzauber nur von einem jungen Mädchen platziert. 

Doch nicht nur das Tagebuch beschäftigte Hermine, nein eine weitere Tatsache brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept, denn wer hätte auch nur ansatzweise ahnen können, dass diese zu meist geistesabwesende Frau tatsächlich mal eine Ravenclaw war. Wie konnte das sein, oder viel mehr was ging damals so schief, dass ein vernünftiges, wissbegieriges und wohl auch intelligentes Mädchen sich so entwickeln konnte? So viele Fragen und nur ein paar leere Seiten, die wahrscheinlich die Antworten in sich tragen. Doch wer konnte es mit Sicherheit schon sagen. 

Ohne Myrtes Hilfe hätte sie das Versteck des Tagebuchs erst gar nicht gefunden und insgeheim fragte sich Hermine, ob die Trelawney überhaupt noch von dessen Existenz wusste oder mit Absicht ihr Journal in eine unwürdige, verstaubte Geheimnische der Mädchentoilette verbannte, da sie weder in der Lage war das einzige Zeugnis ihrer tragischen Lebensgeschichte zu zerstören noch zu akzeptieren.

Abermals entfloh Hermine ein tiefer Seufzer der Frustration und tiefe Falten zierten ihre Stirn, als sie diese tief versunken runzelte. Gedankenverloren strich sie mit ihren schlanken Händen über das alte Einbandsleder und öffnete wiederholt das Buch mit der absurden Hoffnung, dass sich auf mysteriöse Weise  das Geheimnis offenbaren würde. Wie es zu erwarten war, konnte Hermine keinerlei Veränderungen sehen. Das alte vergilbte Papier fühlte sich immer noch brüchig unter ihren Fingerspitzen an und die Leere der Seiten erweckte in Hermine das Bedürfnis auf der Stelle das Geheimnis aus ihnen entlocken zu müssen. Resigniert ließ sich Hermine zurück in ihre flauschigen Kissen fallen und schloss erschöpft ihre Augen.

„Denk nach Hermine, denk nach .... was übersehe ich nur?"

Während der metallne Raubvogel anfing schwach zu krächzen, entglitt das Mädchen immer tiefer in ihre Gedankenwelt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco stand nun genau neben dem unsympathischen Mann und er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, dass dieser Typ ihn auch ansatzweise wahrnehmen würde. Dies ermöglichte Draco den Fremden genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Eigentlich sah der Kerl nicht schlecht aus, ganz im Gegenteil, würde sein Herz nicht längst schon jemanden gehören, so könnte sich Draco gut vorstellen ein paar amüsante Stunden mit dieser Person zu verbringen.

Nur die Art und Weise wie dieser Mann so selbstgefällig grinste und dessen Stimme einen tadelnden Ton annahm, der gleiche wie er auch schon so oft von seinem Vater zu hören bekam, missfiel ihm gewaltig.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Was für eine Verschwendung deiner Schönheit, wirklich ein Jammer, ich hätte dich glücklich machen können."

„Das bezweifle ich von ganzem Herzen.....du bist so kalt und .... rachsüchtig, wie könnte mich so jemand glücklich machen?.....ich empfinde Mitleid mit dir.....und selbst jetzt.....ja, selbst jetzt verzeihe ich dir....."

Amüsiert beobachtete Draco wie sich das Gesicht des Mannes angewidert verzog und er vor Wut fast aufschrie, wobei die Hauptschlagader gefährlich pulsierte und förmlich vom Hals abstand.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!! Du bist nur ein Schlammblut, nichts weiter, aber durch mich wurdest du zur Seherin und wärst sogar zu einer Göttin aufgestiegen.....und jetzt sieh dich an......du hast gar nichts mehr......selbst dein ungeborener Bastard wird sterben. Du hast alles verloren. Dein einst prachtvolles Königreich in Schutt und Asche. Deine treuen Untertanen niedergemetzelt. Deine geliebte Familie tot und dein Geliebter vernichtet. Nur du wirst leben und leiden, dafür werde ich sorgen meine Liebste Schlange."

„Ich mag alles verloren haben, aber niemals werde ich aufgeben oder gar die Achtung vor mir selbst verlieren. Begehe nicht den Fehler mich zu unterschätzen, ich bin nicht einer deiner Sybillen. Hüte dich vor einer Schlange, denn sie ist weise und am gefährlichsten wenn sie keinen Ausweg mehr sieht.....ich kenne die Wahrheit. Ich weiß, dass ihr keine Götter seid.....ich bin euch ebenbürtig und mag sein, dass dein Fluch mächtig ist, doch meine Kraft ist noch nicht erloschen.... "

Je mehr sich der Typ aufregte, desto gelassener schien die seltsame Frau zu werden. Nichts konnte sie mehr aus der Ruhe bringen und dies erboste ihren Gesprächspartner noch mehr.

„Närrin, ein solch mächtiger Fluch kann niemand brechen, selbst Zeus nicht!"

„Höre mich, denn ich bin die Seherin, unter meinen Augen vermag sich nichts zu verbergen .... und ich kenne einen Weg deinen Fluch abzuwenden..... mein ungeborenes Kind wird leben.... "

Ein Kind? Draco traute seine Ohren nicht. An der Frau gab es keine Anzeichen für eine Schwangerschaft. Zu zart und delikat sah ihre Figur aus, dennoch verriet ihre Art wie sie ihren Unterleib hielt und sanft drüber glitt, dass es sich um die Wahrheit handeln musste. Draco riss sich vom Anblick der werdenden Mutter ab und verfolgte nun aufmerksamer denn je die Konversation, um auch nichts zu überhören.

„Das ist gänzlich unmöglich Schlange."

„Es war mir klar, dass du es nicht verstehen wirst oder je auf die Lösung kommen würdest, dein Wesen könnte es niemals erfassen .... die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Fleisch und Blut birgt große Macht und mein Wille mich zu opfern ermöglicht mir selbst das Schicksal abzuwenden. An sich ist es ganz simpel, mein Leben für das meines Kindes. Ein Opfer, dass jede Mutter nur zu bereitwillig ist einzugehen." 

Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie erschöpft und blickte ihren Opponenten mit klaren Augen an. Deutlich abwartend, auf einen entrüstenden Widerspruch, der zweifellos noch kommen würde und siehe da, sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Abscheuliche Hexe!" Schrie der Mann in Rage aus und ein Speichelfaden hing unschön an seinem Kinn.

„ Selbst wenn dein Kind leben wird, so kann es nicht gänzlich meinen Fluch entkommen, denn sobald sein Herz sich regt, wird die Dunkelheit über ihn kommen.....das ist zu köstlich, das ist noch besser als ich dachte......weder deine Seele noch der deiner Nachkommen werden je Ruhe und Frieden finden."

„Du irrst dich....der Weg mag hart und lang sein....aber.....aber ich sehe Hoffnung.....deine sonst zielsicheren Giftpfeilen können mein Herz nicht treffen... ja......höre meine Prophezeiung Ungläubiger, die letzte die meine Lippen verlassen wird............Einst wird er geboren, stolz und kraftvoll schwingt sich der silberne Drache empor und ausbrechen aus dem Kreis der Dunkelheit und Schwärze......und sein Herz wird sprechen und heilen.....und durch ihn wirst auch du letztendlich gerichtet....."

Draco merkte gar nicht, dass er vor Anspannung und Neugierde die Luft anhielt, doch das Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoffzufuhr ließ ihn scharf einatmen. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten und vor allem wie wichtig war es für ihn selbst. Was sich da abspielte berührte Draco in eine eigenartige Weise, die er schwer beschreiben konnte. Bei dem Teil der Prophezeiung schien sie ihren Blick von dem Mann ein wenig abzuwenden und direkt in Dracos Augen zu schauen, als wolle sie insgeheim ihm und nicht dem Mann eine Botschaft vermitteln. Äußerst merkwürdig, aber nicht nur Draco schien sich von ihren Worten verunsichern zu lassen.

„W- was soll das bedeuten? ......Deine Linie ist zu schwach und vom Blute unrein, keiner deiner Sprossen wird mir schaden können.....ich bin zu mächtig.... "

„Kein Handeln ohne Konsequenzen.....das lehrte mich einst eine wertvolle Freundin..." 

Fast unmerklich, wenn auch für einen achtsamen Beobachter, wie es Draco war, kaum zu entgehen, griff sie ganz kurz nach ihrer schlichten Halskette und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit flüchtig auf das blitzende Schmuckstück. „...merkst du denn nicht, wie dein Fluch nun auch an dir zehrt? Meine Seele mag keinen Frieden finden, doch auch deine Seele ist verloren......ich weine um dich.....denn nie wird dein Herz Liebe empfinden können, selbst wenn du tausend Leben lebst Apollon........"

Entsetzt musste Draco mit ansehen, wie dieser große Mann wie von Sinnen sich auf die zierliche Frau stürzte und anfing sie zu würgen. Dabei riss die Kette ab und fiel wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden. Draco spürte einen vertrauten Sog, der sich unangenehm in seinem Körper ausbreitete und wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht länger in dieser unwirklichen Umgebung verweilen durfte, obwohl er sich zu gern vergewissern wollte, ob diese Frau wirklich ein so trauriges und gewaltsames Ende erfahren sollte. Widerstandslos gab er sich dem Sog hin, der ihn die restliche Nacht in einen köstlichen traumlosen Schlaf führte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, um klar und deutlich zu signalisieren, dass sie recht angewidert von dem nächtlichen Treffen war und noch mehr davon, wer diese einberief.

„Du? Du bist diese ominöse Scarlet R.? Was in Morganas Namen soll das Ganze und vor allem weshalb dieses lächerliche Pseudonym?"

„Meine Liebe, ich bitte um mehr Respekt."

Rasch verschwand Ginnys unschuldige Miene und an deren Stelle sah man nur noch ein tückisches Grinsen. 

„Wir beide haben etwas gemeinsam Parkinson."

„Und das wäre?" Irgendwie schaffte es Pansy völlig gelangweilt zu klingen, obwohl sie eine kleine Ahnung hatte in welche Richtung dieses geheime Meeting gehen würde. 

„Halt die Klappe Parkinson und mach nicht den Fehler mich zu unterschätzen .... verstanden?"

Dieser Kommentar verursachte nur ein schriller Schrei der Empörung, bevor die falsche Blondine äußerst erzürnt nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und es in Ginnys Richtung hielt.

„Du dreckige Schlampe wagst es....."

Weiter kam Pansy nicht, denn mit einer fast unmenschlich flinken Bewegung wurde sie von dem besagten Mädchen entwaffnet und sah sich sprichwörtlich am falschen Ende ihrer eigenen ‚Waffe' wieder.

„Besser du glaubst mir das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich warne mich nicht zu unterschätzen Prinzessin…andernfalls….."

Die offene Drohung hing schwer in der Luft, aber wie jeder eingefleischte Slytherin, so weigerte sich Pansy gegenüber einem Gegner die antrainierte Maske der Arroganz und Indifferenz so leicht fallen zu lassen. Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage grinste sie in Slytherin Manier und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Die Wahrheit schmerzt nicht wahr? Aber man kann nicht leugnen oder gar verdrängen was man ist.....und nun händige mir meinen Zauberstab aus und lass uns vernünftig über unsere..... hm….. ah ja unsere zukünftige geschäftliche Beziehung sprechen."

Pansys Nerven lagen blank, aber niemand außer dem dunklen Lord selbst und die Familie Malfoy konnte ihr so viel Angst einjagen, als dass sie wie eine feige Närrin zurückschreckte. Zudem verriet ihre Intuition, dass sie diesmal noch mit heiler Haut aus der Sache rauskommen könnte, denn dieses Weasley Gör hätte sie wohl sonst nicht zu einem Treffen herbestellt, wenn sie nicht etwas brauchte oder wollen würde, was nur Pansy ihr offerieren konnte. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass diese Irre nur ein Ziel in ihrem jämmerlichen Leben hatte und nun sich auch nicht davon abhalten ließ eine Allianz mit jemanden aus dem verhassten Slytherinhaus einzugehen. 

Nein, feige war Pansy nicht, aber sie war auch nicht dumm. Sie bewegte sich schon länger in den dunklen ‚Gewässern' als das Mädchen vor ihr und sie erkannte allzu deutlich die Macht und auch Gefahr, das von dieser Gryffindor ausging. Es war ein riskantes Spiel, auf das sich die Slytherin einließ, aber sie hatte nicht vor sich daran zu verbrennen. Nein, Pansy Parkinson war alles andere als dumm......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aus "Ilion brennt" von F.Lampe (+1945): 

[...] 

Leichen türmen sich auf von Kindern, Frauen und Greisen,

keiner entrinnt dem Gesetz des ehernen Schicksals. 

Aber sie, die Seherin, sie, die doch weiß, wie sinnlos die Flucht ist,

seht sie dort angst gepeitscht entspringen des Priamos Haus

und mit fliegendem Haar durchrennen die blutrote Straße.

Kassandra, wo willst du denn hin, immer doch läufst du entgegen

dem Schicksal, und doch rast du und rast, und weißt doch,

dass alles umsonst ist. [...] (zitiert aus: FAZ 189/2002, S.40)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/N: Meinen Betalesern tausend Dank für ihre Vorschläge, Hilfe und vor allem Geduld. Zwischendurch hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass langsam die Luft aus meiner Geschichte rausgeht, aber langsam rapple ich mich wieder auf ^-^.

**Anderegwen****, ****Dimfalathiel**, Katrin und Nadin****

Mir bleibt echt die Sprache weg…..mir wird richtig warm um's Herz. Aber ihr habt doch nicht wirklich zu 16 während des Unterrichts meinen „Schund" gelesen?? ^-^° wenn ich dran denk, werde ich ganz rot…..ich hab mir Kapitel 5 nochmals angeschaut…..äh *hüstel* war die Bettszene verwirrend? Ich bin kein Experte darin…..aber ein Kumpel von mir hat es abgesegnet….quasi…..meinte, dass man schon etwas geübter darin sein müsste, aber ansonsten…..yo……ginge es wie geschmiert…..oder so ähnlich…..wah……ich weiß auch nicht wie ich auf so was komme, in meinem Inneren muss ich ne kleine dreckige Sau sein *lol*…..

**Lilth******

Hey, danke für das Kompliment und den Hinweis *lol* ich les schon so viele englische FF, dass ich bei manchen einfach den Namen übernehme ^-^

**Ralna******

Ich hoffe, dass du immer noch dran bleibst und durch die lange Wartezeit nicht das Interesse an der Geschichte verloren hast ^-^……bei mehrmaligem Durchlesen, bitte über die Fehler hinwegsehen *dröp*…..aber jetzt mit nicht nur einem oder zwei….nein sogar 3 wunderbaren Betalesern!!!! Harharhar….äh wo war ich, ach ja vielen Dank und nein du störst überhaupt nicht ^-^ dein Coms sind mir immer willkommen


	11. Kapitel 9: Liebe und Wahnsinn

**Titel: **Das Opfer (9/?)  
**Autorin: **Xelos   
**Betaleser/in:** **Spike, Sugarkitty**   
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Drama  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

**Goo Goo Dolls**

**A thousand words**

A thousand words, but none were spoken  
Guess there's nothing left to say  
Another dream just got broken  
Guess things just turn out that way, yeah  
  
I want you to love me  
Want you to know I'm just like you  
Just like you  
A thousand words were spoken  
Another dream, another day, yeah  
  
I want you to feel me  
Want you to feel like I do  
Like I do  
A thousand words were spoken  
Guess there's nothing left to say, yeah  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 9

Liebe und Wahnsinn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eigentlich hatte Harry seit geraumer Zeit keine Schwierigkeiten mehr genügend Schlaf zu finden, aber irgendwie beschlich ihm ein ungutes Gefühl, das ihn partout nicht loslassen wollte. Besorgt schaute er auf seinen Engel hinab, der so bleich erschien, als zerre der Tod persönlich an dessen Leben. 

/Niemand wird meinen Engel verletzen, das lasse ich nicht zu und wenn ich dafür sterben müsste.../ 

Dies dachte er sich ohne auch nur zu erahnen, dass genau sein Tod das einzige war, das Draco wahrhaftig verletzen könnte. Welch Ironie. Welch Tragik. Um den geliebten Menschen vor Schmerz und Agonie zu bewahren opfert man gar bereitwillig sein eigenes wertvolles Leben und raubt diesem Menschen vielleicht den einzigen Sinn im Dasein. Eine endlose Spirale des Leidens. Oh zarte Liebe, welch grausames Herz schlägt in deiner sonst weichen Brust.

Vorsichtig hauchte Harry sanfte Küsse auf Dracos blasse Augenlider, Wangen und den herrlich zarten Lippen. Wie ein Junkie auf Entzug konnte Harry nicht von seiner ‚Droge' lassen. War es verwerflich und sündhaft sich an einem schlafenden Engel so zu vergnügen? Na und wenn schon, wenn das wirklich eintraf, dann war Harry der glücklichste Sünder, den die Welt je erblickte. Oh es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, um nicht sündhaft zu sein. Zu süß war das Verlangen um ihr nicht nachzugeben. 

/Oh göttliche Schlange verführe mich, verzehre mich, verschlinge mich, bis nichts mehr von mir übrig bleibt/ 

Harrys Puls begann zu rasen und auch sein Herz klopfte ohne Unterlass, fast erwartungsvoll und begierig auf das was wohl noch kommen sollte. Selbst im Schlaf schaffte Draco es seinen geliebten Gryffindor auf Hormone und Stöhnen zu reduzieren. Losgelöst von Verstand und klaren Gedanken, vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in Dracos einladenden Nackenbeuge und kostete das warme Fleisch. 

„H-Harry?"

 Etwas müde und verwirrt öffnete Draco langsam seine Augen, die noch recht schwer vom Schlaf waren, aber sein Körper erfasste die Lage eindeutig schneller als sein Geist. 

„Was....oh. Oh! Ja, ge- genau da....oh ja! Oh Gott.....oh Harry."

Zum Leben erwacht, rieben sich die beiden Körper schamlos aneinander und entfachten dadurch ein schier unersättliches Feuer. Und als sich ihre Münder nach langer Reise endlich fanden, war der Himmel nicht mehr fern. 

/Oh Gott...führe mich nicht Versuchung, sondern erlöse mich......./

„Oh Gott, ja...Oh ja, erlöse mich... ja, ja. Ja..."

Auch Draco traf der Höhepunkt hart und gut. Völlig befriedigt und glücklich leckte er etwas Schweiß von Harrys Kehle weg und grinste ihn dann schelmisch an.

„Ach und ich soll der böse Junge von uns beiden sein? Loverboy, du verdienst diesen Titel eher als ich...also echt Harry. Du bist wirklich mal wieder unartig gewesen... immer diese Blasphemie beim Sex, ich glaub dich turnt das außerordentlich an, oder?"

Darauf konnte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wirklich nichts entgegenbringen. Ertappt blinkte er seinen Geliebten nur ein paar Mal an und seufzte dann wohlig aus, wobei er sich entspannt in dessen Arme kuschelte.

„Mag sein Dray, aber dich scheint es auch nicht kalt zu lassen, wenn ich anfange meine kleinen Gebete zu stöhnen..."

„Zu Wahr mein Löwe, nur zu Wahr..."

Ja in der Tat, wenn Sünde sich so verdammt gut anfühlte wollte er niemals zum rechten Pfad zurückkehren, dies schwor sich der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor im Stillen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wie jeden Morgen wusch Pansy ihr Gesicht und putzte sich gründlich die Zähne. Sie pflegte jeden Abend zu duschen und dafür morgens lieber einen Erfrischungszauber an ihrem Körper anzuwenden, denn sie tat sich schwer mit dem frühzeitigen aufstehen. Routiniert zog sie sich dann frische Unterwäsche an und hielt kurz inne als sie ihre Reflexion im Spiegel wahrnahm. 

Alles was sie sah war ein ganz normales Mädchen mit Honigblonden Haaren und bis auf die etwas große Nase, feinen Gesichtszügen. Sie war keine Aphrodite, das wusste sie, dennoch strahlte sie eine klassische Schönheit aus, eben eine perfekte Vorzeigeschwiegertochter der Hohen Gesellschaft. Sie hatte alles, um als gute Partie gelten zu dürfen. Eine reiche Familie, dessen Wurzeln zwar nicht so tief reichten wie die der Zabinis, aber dafür besaß sie  Klasse, Benehmen und das wichtigste, reines Blut.

 Dennoch, nichts von alle dem reichte um das Herz einer Person zu erlangen, den sie von klein auf bewunderte und vielleicht sogar liebte. Für ihn veränderte sie sich von Grund auf. Sie ließ sich nicht nur vom sprechenden Hut in Slytherin sortieren, sondern unterzog sich auch einer harten und vor allem kostspieligen Erziehung, nachdem Draco sie einmal bissig fragte ob sie von Mandraks aufgezogen wurde. Um ihm und seiner Familie zu gefallen legte sie alles Weiche und kindische ab. Stattdessen setzte sie die Maske einer kalten und berechnenden Frau auf, damit sie ihrem zukünftigen Gatten ebenbürtig sein konnte.

Sie wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern würde, aber sie gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, die Draco als kleines Kind erleben durften. Eigentlich hasste sie die langweiligen und manchmal auch beängstigenden Besuche, die ihre Eltern abstatteten, um sich einen angesehenen Platz bei den hohen Herrschaften zu verschaffen. Draco und seine liebreizende Art aber, entschädigte alles und als sie mitbekam, dass beide aneinander versprochen waren konnte sie kaum abwarten bis sie erwachsen sein würde. Sie wollte so gerne mit ihm zusammenleben, wie es ihre Eltern taten. Für immer und ewig. Zusammen bis das der Tod sie scheide.

Pansys rauchgrüne Augen verdunkelten sich und sie presste ihre wohlgeformten Lippen entschlossen zusammen. Was sie nun vorhatte war vielleicht dumm und nutzlos, aber sie musste etwas machen, denn sie fühlte, dass ihr gesunder Menschenverstand davon abhing. Ihr Herz schrie so laut vor Schmerzen, dass es drohte sie gänzlich zu betäuben. Ja, diese Weasley reichte ihr die Hand und sie nahm dieses Angebot kalt lächelnd an. 

Das junge Mädchen schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar tiefe Züge. Nichts konnte sie nun mehr aus der Fassung bringen. Mit ruhiger Hand zog sie sich nun ihre restliche Kleidung an und setzte letzte Handgriffe an ihrem Äußeren. Das Make-up und die Frisur saßen perfekt, auch ihre Schuluniform schien makellos. Nichts wies daraufhin, dass sie an diesem Tag etwas vorhatte, was sie vielleicht einmal bereuen würde. 

Gedankenverloren griff sie in die Rockasche und ließ ihre klammen Finger über das kalte Glas des Flakons gleiten. Bei dem Inhalt handelte sich laut der Weasley um ein heimtückisches Nervengift, das sich langsam im Körper des Opfers ausbreitete und Verhaltensstörungen sowie  unzählige gesundheitliche Nebenwirkungen hervorrief, wie plötzliche Wutausbrüche, tiefe Depressionen, Appetitlosigkeit und schwere Halluzinationen. Woher sie das Zeug bekam weigerte sich das Miststück preiszugeben, oder gar woher sie soviel Geld auftreiben konnte, um es erst zu erwerben. Vielleicht ließe sich ihre Zunge später noch lockern, aber eigentliche beabsichtigte Pansy keine weiteren überflüssigen Unterhaltungen mit ihr auszutauschen. Käme wohl sowieso auf die Entwicklungen der Zeit an.

Weasleys Plan war im Grunde simpel, dennoch effektiv. Trotz Untersuchungen könnte man das Gift, erstmals im Nervensystem, nicht mehr nachweisen und Draco wäre nichts weiter als ein tragischer Fall für St. Mungos. In dieser aussichtslosen Lage wäre das raffinierte Biest sofort zur Stelle, um Harry Trost zu spenden und ihm über den Verlust hinwegzuhelfen. Pansy selbst aber könnte sich als aufopfernde Freundin aufspielen, die trotz Dracos Geisteskrankheit bereit wäre ihn zu heiraten und von da an den geachteten Namen der Malfoys zu tragen. Genau dies war was diese Gryffindor ihr offerierte. Ein Ehering. Ein Name. Nur Schall und Rauch. Nichtsdestoweniger sie würde alles nehmen was sie nur kriegen konnte. 

Das würde sie.

Würde sie?

Ja sie war im Begriff etwas sehr dummes zu begehen, aber für Dracos Herz tat sie es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

„Show time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Ich bin dagegen, dass der da bei unseren Forschungen anwesend ist."

„Wenn die dabei sein darf, will ich es auch und was ich will kriege ich. Ende der Unterhaltung."

Entnervt seufzte Harry auf und strich sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.

„Also gut wir machen das so. Ron?"

Mürrisches Grunzen.

„Draco bleibt hier. Er ist klug und clever, vielleicht kann er uns behilflich sein, nein ich bin mir sogar absolut sicher, dass er das zweifellos kann."

„Ha!" Draco erhob stolz seinen Kopf und schenkte Ron sein strahlendes ‚Ich – bin – ja – soviel – besser – als – ihr – alle - zusammen' Grinsen.

„Und Draco?"

„Ja Baby?"

Zärtlich schlang Harry seine Arme um den kräftigen Oberkörper seines Freundes.

„Ginny hat uns ihre Hilfe angeboten und ich sehe keinen Grund es abzuschlagen, also sei zivil zu ihr und ignoriere nicht ihre Bemerkungen oder Anregungen."

Gleichmütig zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und murmelte leise vor sich hin, so dass nur Harry es hören konnte:" Fein, aber ich bemüh mich wirklich oder hat mich jemand sie wegen ihrer dummen Vorschläge verfluchen gesehen? Hab sie ja nicht mal beschimpft…"

„Ja ich weiß Engel…"

Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn Hermine ließ zum fünften Mal des Tages Trelawneys Tagebuch auf den Tisch plumpsen.

„Also meine Herren…und Dame, ich bitte um konstruktive Vorschläge."

Als einige Minuten verstrichen und keiner nur ein Wort erhob, beugte sich Draco nach vorn und griff nach dem offenen Journal, wobei ihm Ron aber zuvor kam, der frustriert durch die leeren Seiten blätterte.

„Ich stimme Ginny zu, diese Wachtel war einfach zu faul ein Tagebuch zu führen und es gibt keine Schutzzauber zu entschlüsseln oder so was und selbst wenn, was könnte uns schon das Geschreibsel einer pubertierenden Trelawney bringen."

„Dürfte ich?"

Draco verharrte immer noch in seiner ungemütlichen Position, nur hielt er nun seine rechte Hand Ron entgegen.

„Was willst du schon herausfinden? Wir vier grübeln schon den ganzen morgen und du glaubst hier rein schlendern zu können und auf Anhieb die Lösung unserer Probleme zu finden?"

„Nein."

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus und er reichte Draco selbstzufrieden das verlangte Buch.

„Na also, warum nicht gleich so bescheiden?"

„Ach Weasley." Seufzte Draco schwer aus.

„Eure Probleme tangieren mich nicht. Wieso sollte ich sie dann lösen wollen? Nur bei eurer Tagebuch Sache helfe ich euch gerne aus…für Harry, also keine Dankesschreiben bitte. Na ja vielleicht ein paar Schachteln Schokofrösche, Harry und ich haben unsere Liebe für Lebensmittel beim Vorspiel entdeckt…"

„Du kleiner…."

„Dray!"

„Ron!....Malfoy!"

„…."

Draco ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr locker fort.

„…besonders Schokolade beim Vorspiel…hm…wenn ich daran denke wie ich mit meiner Zunge in Harrys feuchten, heißen Mund eindringe, um die Konsistenz von zart schmelzende Schokolade zu fühlen und diese herrlich schwere Süße zu schmecken…" 

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen aus, während er langsam immer tiefer in Harrys Umarmung versank. Den Gryffindors stockte es den Atem und ausnahmslos jeder in der Runde verschlug es die Sprache. Auch Harry brachte kein Wort heraus und die Tatsache, dass er ein kleines Problem in der unteren Region entwickelte half ihn auch nicht viel weiter. Zum Glück saß Draco auf seinen Schoß, so konnte keiner seine Misere sehen, aber auf diesem Wege konnte es Draco auch unmöglich entgangen sein, welche Auswirkungen dieser gerade auf ihn hatte.

/Oh Gott, nicht jetzt! Verdammte Hormone! Verdammte Schokolade! Verdammte Fantasie! Ver-… oh nein Draco…nicht bewegen…nicht/

Harry konnte ein lautes Aufstöhnen gerade noch dadurch dämpfen, indem er sein Gesicht in Dracos Nackenbeuge vergrub. Der Slytherin versuchte noch ein paar Mal eine angenehmere Sitzposition zu finden, bevor er amüsiert aufgab und mit gespielt gelangweilter Miene weiter sprach.

„Also echt, irgendwie bin ich enttäuscht nachdem ich euch eine Weile zugeschaut habe. Ich dachte ihr seid das Dreamteam und dann scheitert ihr an so was Lächerlichem wie einem Mädchentagebuch. Echt traurig…"

„Hey! Du willst damit doch nicht sagen, dass du die ganze Zeit eine Lösung parat hast und uns mit Absicht so…"

Erstmals aus dem Schockähnlichen Zustand gerissen lief Ron in Hochtouren an, aber hielt abrupt inne, als er eine bekannte Slytherin wahrnahm, die mit entschlossenen Schritten immer näher kam.

Interessiert folgten die anderen bis auf Draco den Blick des Rothaarigen.

„Oh weh, das bedeutet nichts Gutes."

Ginny, die Hermines Flüstern vernahm entgegnete ihr nichts, vielmehr zog sie es vor Pansy Parkinson mit ihren Blicken zu fixieren.

„Hallo Pansy. Nettes Parfum."

Draco musste erst gar nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen wer wohl hinter ihm stand.

„Draco…"

„Du kommst gerade recht Pansy. Nun zeig mal wie einfach es geht ein kindisches Tagebuch aus der Steinzeit zu knacken."

Völlig gelassen drehte sich der kühle Blonde um und überreichte der zarten Brünetten das Buch. Harry konnte sehr gut an Rons Gesichtsverfärbung sehen, dass sein guter alter Freund aus Kindertagen kurz vor einer Explosion stand und auch Hermine schien mit sich zu kämpfen, ja nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Einerseits amüsierte ihn das, andererseits konnte er die Aufregung seiner Freunde sehr wohl nachvollziehen. Schließlich handelte es sich hierbei um Pansy, Dracos Exverlobte und Slytherins Vorführmiststück. 

/Pansy Parkinson einst verlobt mit Draco Malfoy. Yep ich trau ihr auch nicht. Bis vor ein paar Monaten noch offiziell liiert mit MEINEM Freund Draco Malfoy. Keinen Meter weit trau ich ihr. Kurz Pansy Parkinson Möchtegern Malfoy. WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT DIE HIER??!! Ein jämmerlicher Versuch mir meinen Freund, JA zum Teufel noch mal MEINEN Freund nicht ihrer, MEINER…. ich…./

„Uh, Harry? Würdest du bitte…"

Jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen, blinzelte Harry seinen Freund verwirrt an, bevor er bemerkte, dass seine eiserne Umarmung Draco nicht nur irritierte, sondern auch langsam, aber sicher das Atmen gefährlich erschwerte. Nun fiel ihm auch auf, dass Hermine und Ginny damit beschäftigt waren Ron im Zaum zu halten, während genau dieser vor Wut geradezu schäumte. Also kaum verwunderlich weshalb keiner von ihnen, bis auf Draco vielleicht, wahrnahm, dass das Tagebuch wieder auf dem Tisch lag. Völlig überrascht griff Harry nach dem Buch und fing an darin zu blättern.

„Äh Leute?.....LEUTE!"

„WAS?"

Drei Stimmen verstummten sofort, als sie sahen wie selbstzufrieden Draco mit einem Seitenblick auf Harrys Lektüre verwies und nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen konnte dies nur eins bedeuten.

„Wie…"

Aufgeregt schnappte Hermine das Ledergebundene Journal aus Harrys Händen und blätterte ekstatisch durch die Seiten. Nachdem sie ein paar Stellen der persönlichen Aufzeichnungen überflog blickte Hermine verwundert auf, um dem immer noch wartenden Slytherinmädchen die Frage nochmals zu stellen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Pf als würde ich es gerade dir und deinen Lakaien verraten, aber es war sicherlich leichter als einem Kind den Lutscher zu stehlen."

„Seht ihr?"

Wieder unterdrückte Ron erfolgreich das Gefühl dem arroganten Slytherin das unverschämte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen zu müssen.

„Aber…"

„Ach Granger, schau dir mal die Vorderseite an."

Das Mädchen befolgte Dracos Rat und musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass der silberne Adler verschwunden war.

„Pure Zerstörungsgewalt. Simpel und dennoch effektiv, wenn auch nicht gerade elegant." 

Ungeduldig seufzte Pansy aus und rollte angesichts Hermines verdutzte Miene ihre Augen.

„Du hast ja Draco gehört Prinzessin ich habe einfach den kleinen Tagebuchwächter schmelzen lassen. Okay?"

„So einfach?"

„Ja Weasley, so einfach. Wie oft muss ich mich noch wiederholen, bevor es der letzte Intelligenzbolzen versteht? Oh und mach deinen Mund zu, ehe der Sabber raus läuft. Sei's drum, ich nehme an du bist nicht nur zum Spaß hier Pansy…."

„Ja…"

„Ein Gespräch…"

„Richtig."

„Unter vier Augen."

Wieder wurde Harry Zeuge des stillen Austauschs unter Slytherins, nur schien Draco viel selbstbewusster zu sein als Pansy, die sich wahrhaftig bemühen musste, um Dracos prüfendem Blick standzuhalten. Nach einer Weile stand Draco graziös auf und gestikulierte Pansy voranzugehen.

„Ich halte es kurz. Versprochen."

Harry konnte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht ignorieren, doch seine innere Stimme ermahnte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass Draco keineswegs hilfsbedürftig war. So lächelte er nur schwach und nickte dem Slytherin flüchtig zu. Draco erwiderte dies mit einem heiteren Zwinkern und gesellte sich dann zu Pansy in den Gang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Okay, hier bin ich. Lass uns das schnell über die Bühne bringen, bevor es mich langweilt Pansy Darling."

Nervös blickte sich Pansy um.

„Nicht hier."

Draco nickte nur gelangweilt und schaute sich suchend um, bis sein Blick ein paar Meter entfernt auf eine Tür entfernt fiel.

„Das Klassenzimmer dort vorne dürfte nicht besetzt sein, oder hat das junge Fräulein Einwände?"

„Nein, keineswegs Draco."

„Gut. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust noch länger meine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden."

Pansy beeilte sich so schnell es ging in das Zimmer zu gehen, da sie befürchtete, dass Draco oder gar sie es sich noch anders überlegen würde und damit ihre große und so einzige Chance verpatzte in Dracos Herz einen Platz zu sichern.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Oh Gott. Diese Frau war ja schlimmer als Lavender in ihrer anfänglichen  Phase der Pubertät."

Frustriert und teilweise auch angewidert schob Hermine das Tagebuch zu Ginny, die es zögerlich entgegennahm und skeptisch durchblätterte.

„Wir sollten wirklich nicht in fremden Tagebüchern lesen. Das ist unrecht. Wir sind schließlich Gryffindors und keine Slytherins…"

„Also wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht."

„Na ich weiß nicht Ron. Woher auf einmal deine Skrupel?"

Amüsiert riss Harry das Tagebuch aus Ginnys Händen und blätterte an der Stelle weiter, an der Hermine aufhörte zu lesen. 

„Wir haben richtige Regeln gebrochen und sicherlich auch einige Gesetze und nun willst du rumjammern nur weil wir Trelawneys kleines Tagebuch durchlesen? Oh ich bitte dich Ron."

Harry bemühte sich seine Schlussbemerkung in genau derselben herablassenden Tonlage auszusprechen wie es Draco gerne tat, wenn dieser  sich mit Ron unterhielt und zu seiner Freude durfte Harry feststellen, dass seinem Kumpel diese Ähnlichkeit nicht entging. Harry konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als Ron anfing erbost vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Oh das würde ich doch gerne mal sehen. Wäre sicherlich interessant, bedauerlicherweise ist Draco nicht dermaßen gelenkig…obwohl man weiß es ja nie, bevor man es nicht ausprobiert …. hey, ich glaub ich bin endlich auf eine Goldader gestoßen! Hört her Leute!"

Aufgeregt las Harry aus der Seite vor, dass ausnahmsweise nicht mit rosafarbener Tinte beschriftet wurde. Die sonst verschnörkelte und saubere Schrift schien mit jedem Satz und jeder Seite nachzulassen. Die nun schmierigen Einträge vermittelten den Eindruck, dass das junge Mädchen sich wohl in Wahn schrieb.

„Ich dachte er liebt mich. Ich dachte, dass meine große Liebe endlich meine Gefühle erwidert, aber es war eine Falle. Er hat mich nur ausgenutzt. Ich fühle mich so hintergangen und schmutzig. Ich glaube, dass sich mein Verstand auflöst. Ich kann es förmlich spüren wie es zerfällt. Mit jeder Vision fällt es mir schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Welche Welt ist real? Wer bin ich? Ich sehe mich auf einem Schlachtfeld, aber dies scheint lange her zu sein. Meine wehenden Haare sind plötzlich so silbrig wie seins. Ich höre Schreie, so viele Menschen die leiden müssen und alles wegen mir. Wann hört der Wahnsinn endlich auf? Oh Merlin ja, ich bin Sybill Trelawney. Ich bin Sybill Trelawney. Die Schreie verhallen. Die Vision verblasst.

Jetzt sehe ich Severus' Gesicht. Endlich eine schmerzfreie Vision. Er ist so wunderschön…aber…aber was empfinde ich da? Wieso will ich dieses Gefühl und damit Severus zerstören und zerbrechen. Ich will ihn leiden sehen. Ich will sein Blut fließen sehen. Ein purpurroter Fluss. Das Gift erreicht mein Herz, oder ist das gar nicht meines? Ja Severus, ein Schritt weiter. Lauf hinein in dein Verderben. Geh in die peitschende Weide…nein hör auf, bleib stehen! Geh nicht! Ich bin nicht er, lasst mich in Ruhe. Ich bin kein Monster. Er ist das Monster, nicht ich! Ich bin verloren.

Wieso…wieso habe ich ihm vertraut. Es tat nicht weh. Aber diese Bilder, diese schrecklichen Bilder. Monster. Alles Monster. Er hat gelacht. Nein, diese Bilder….Tag und Nacht, sie verfolgen mich. Sie kriegen mich nicht. Er kriegt mich nicht….alles seine Schuld. Ich war ja so dumm. Keine Hoffnung. Keine Hoffnung. Das ist nicht mein Schicksal. Betrug. Das ist nicht mein Schicksal. Ich bin keine Seherin. Nicht mein Schicksal. Er soll in der Hölle schmoren. Sie alle sollen in der Hölle schmoren.

Einst wird er geboren, ja, ich sehe ihn, so schön, so einsam….so blutig. Er wird geboren sagt sie. Alles brennt. Oh diese Schreie. Sie brennen alle. So viel Blut. So viel Schmerz. Meine Brüder. Meine Mutter. Meine Leute. Nicht mein Schicksal. Betrüger. Elender Bastard. Alle sollen schmoren. Verflucht seien die Blacks. Sie sind böse und verdorben. Er ist böse und verdorben genau wie sein goldener Cousin. Selbst die Sanfte unter ihnen. Genau so bösartig wie ihre Schwester. Eiskönigin. Sie wird es bereuen. Flieg Drache. Flieg. Ja, stolz und kraftvoll schwingt sich der silberne Drache empor und ausbrechen aus dem Kreis der Dunkelheit und Schwärze......soviel Dunkelheit … und sein Herz wird sprechen und heilen….ich sehe ihn fallen. Ha, nun sieh zu wie dein kleiner Drache fällt Eiskönigin. Er fällt aus dem Himmel. Keine Rettung. Lucius wieso? Wieso hast du mir das angetan? Lucius, Lucius, Lucius……."

Harrys Hände zitterten noch als er aufhörte vorzulesen und sein Herz wollte nicht aufhören wild zu klopfen. Die restlichen Seiten waren ausgefüllt mit nur einem Namen.

Lucius.

„Ausgetickt…..und zwar gewaltig…."

Niemand von ihnen reagierte auf Rons Bemerkung. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt erstmal diese ganzen wirren Informationen zu verdauen.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Harrys Rücken entlang und er konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb er das ungute Gefühl hatte, dass die eisigen Finger der Vergangenheit nach ihm griffen und ihn in ein schwarzes Loch ziehen wollten. Trelawney schien ihren Verstand verloren zu haben und genau dieselbe Frau unterrichtete Tag für Tag Schüler. Aus ihrem Munde stammte auch die Prophezeiung, die sein Schicksal besiegelte. Die Sachlage war eigentlich nicht komisch, dennoch konnte Harry nicht verhindern laut auf zu lachen und das schlimmste daran war, dass er nicht damit aufhören konnte. Es war geradezu lächerlich wie leicht die Hysterie jemanden erfassen konnte, der schon alles durchlebt hatte und sich nicht so leicht aus der Bahn werfen ließ. 

Hermine reagierte ganz anders als Harry, auch wenn die beiden das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Schock teilten. Kein Lachen entfloh aus ihren Lippen, nur Tränen und immer wieder neue Tränen bahnten sich einen heißen Pfad ihrer Wangen entlang. Niemand hätte ja auch ahnen können, welch gequälte Seele tatsächlich in der stets benebelten Trelawney steckte. Mitleid übermannte Hermine so heftig, dass ihr fast übel wurde und auch sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Die einzigen Personen, die scheinbar die Kontrolle über sich und ihre Gefühlen behielten, waren die Weasley Geschwister, obwohl der eine von ihnen sich stärker zusammenreißen musste. Ron wollte einen kühlen Kopf behalten, da Hermine diesmal nicht in der Lage war für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen musste er ihre Rolle einnehmen. So ignorierte er die Ausbrüche seiner Freunde und brachte seine Gedanken mit fester und klarer Stimme zum Ausdruck.

„Ich weiß nicht was wir davon alles verwerten können, aber wir wissen wenigstens ein paar Dinge. Erstens, etwas gewaltig Böses ist der Trelawney widerfahren. Zweitens, Lucius Malfoy, die Blacks und zum kleinen Teil Snape scheinen damit zu tun zu haben, obwohl der letztere nicht wirklich. Vielleicht ist er auch nur ein Opfer…ja, klingt fast danach. Ich meine der Part mit der peitschenden Weide kommt mir verdammt bekannt vor, nicht wahr Harry?"

„Uh…ja…entschuldige Ron ich…"

„Alles Klar Kumpel, versteh schon. Hermine?"

„Oh Ron…ich…ja du hast recht…wie war das noch mal? Sirius spielte Snape einen gefährlichen Streich, also meinte sie mit den Blacks Sirius. Dennoch verstehe ich nicht weshalb sie ihn erwähnt…hm…die Blacks…weißt du was über seine Familie Harry?"

Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Erfolg seufzte Ron tief aus und beobachtete wie seine Freunde langsam wieder ruhiger wurden und nun versuchten den Tagebucheintrag zu entschlüsseln.

„Nein Herm, hab keinen blassen Schimmer…und nachfragen kann ich nicht so einfach, zu gefährlich für…na du weißt schon."

„Dann stecken wir wieder in einer Sackgasse oder?"

„Erscheint fast so Gin." Ron verschränkte nachdenklich seine Arme und nickte seiner Schwester schwach zu. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir es dann ruhen lassen?"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Hermine funkelte Ginny erbost an. Sie war nicht bereit einfach aufzugeben, schon gar nicht nachdem sie so emotional auf den kurzen Einblick in Trelawneys vergangenen Gemütszustand reagierte. Sie fühlte sich dieser Frau schuldig etwas Licht in dem ganzen zu bringen, da sie so arglos in deren privaten Gedankenwelt eingebrochen sind.

„Wir haben ja erst angefangen."

„Aber was sollen wir denn machen? Ich meine wir können doch schlecht zu ihr hingehen und nachfragen…und dieser Malfoy wird auch nicht plaudern…eher verhexen."

Bei diesem Gedanken blickte Ginny finster drein.

„Seht her." Hermine fischte aus ihrer Tasche mehrere bunte Textmarker heraus, die nur Ginny sehr skeptisch betrachtete. Ron und Harry kannten diese verflixten Stifte nur zu gut, denn nicht nur einmal zwang Hermine sie mit diesen Dingern durch dutzende kopierte Seiten der dicken Fachwälzer zu gehen und alles wichtig Erscheinende farblich hervorzuheben. Nun konnten sie beobachten wie Hermine magisch genau 5 Kopien des Textes herstellte und dann mit hochkonzentrierter Miene ihre Kopie überflog und letztendlich ein paar Sachen verschieden farbig markierte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco schaute Pansy intensiv an und lächelte dann traurig.

„Ich befürchte die Liebe macht aus mir einen weichherzigen Narren. Du hast recht Pansy, du verdienst auch eine Chance."

Das Mädchen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, obwohl ein guter Beobachter wie Draco es war einen Anflug von Kummer in ihren Augen wahrnehmen konnte.

„Danke Draco und ich verspreche dir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst. Ich werde versuchen dir eine gute Freundin zu sein. Ach übrigens…"

Rasch zog Pansy eine flache Schachtel aus rotem Samt heraus.

„Das glaub ich nicht…ist das tatsächlich le péché rouge …"

„Yup, direkt aus dem französischen Patisserie Le petit nuage und nur für dich."

Draco nahm erstaunt die sündhafte Köstlichkeit entgegen und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber, denn die Pariser Feinbäckerei war für ihre himmlischen Kreationen sowohl bekannt als auch begehrt. Doch diese Komposition übertraf nach Dracos Meinung alle Gaumenfreuden, die er bisher erleben durfte. Saftig pralle Erdbeeren wurden in süßlichem Pfirsichlikör getaucht, dann mit einer herrlich cremigen Füllung unterspritzt und zur Krönung mit zartem Schokolade hauchdünn überzogen. Das Wasser lief Draco förmlich im Munde zusammen.

„Pansy ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…die sind so teuer und schwer zu kriegen…"

Die Slytherin lachte nur laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Dankeschön reicht erst mal aus und über das andere mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich hab das Zeug schon so lange vorbestellt, wäre doch Verschwendung, wenn ich es wegschmeißen müsste…du kennst ja meine extreme Nussallergie…"

Sie kannte seine Schwächen für diese Süßigkeit, dennoch war sie verblüfft als Draco sich runterbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

„Mein Vertrauen ist nicht zu erkaufen, aber solange ich keine Falschheit in dir erkennen kann bist du meiner Freundschaft gewiss. Ich schätze deine Bemühungen Pansy."

Ihr Herz zog sich für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde schmerzhaft zusammen, doch bevor sie wieder die bekannte Traurigkeit überschwemmen konnte erhob sie stolz ihren Kopf und streckte formell Draco ihren Handrücken entgegen, die der junge Mann auch respektvoll küsste.

„Bevor du aber gehst, erlaube mir dir die erste Erdbeere zu offerieren."

Draco willigte gutmütig ein.

„Wie könnte ich die Bitte einer Dame abschlagen?"

In einer übertrieben tiefen Verbeugung hielt er nun die offene Schachtel in Pansys Augenhöhe. Kichernd nahm Pansy eines der köstlich präparierten Erdbeeren und schob es prompt in Dracos Mund.

„Den Rest willst du vielleicht mit deinem kleinen Freund teilen."

Draco tat als müsste er stark überlegen und zuckte dann die Schultern.

„Vielleicht aber auch nicht, du weißt ja, ich teile nicht gern. Einzelkinder sind ja so egoistisch und gierig."

„Na, na Draco, wie ich hörte teilst du nur zu gern dein Bett mit ihm, also sei ein braver Junge und gib ihm auch was davon ab. Wie ich die Gryffindors kenne hat er noch nie so was Exklusives probieren dürfen."

„Ja ich weiß, normalerweise ist Luxus an solchem Pöbel verschwendet, aber ich mach bei Harry mal ne Ausnahme. Falls überhaupt was auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek übrig bleibt kriegt er es."

Mit einem letzten nicken drehte sich Draco um und entfernte sich langsam aus dem Raum.

„Wir sehen uns dann wohl irgendwann im Gemeinschaftsraum…"

Draco hörte dies nicht mehr, denn er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig zu seinem Harry zu gelangen. Pansy tat ihm leid und er wünschte er hätte ihr nicht das Herz gebrochen. Ihre Skrupellose und kalte Attitüde schien auch nur gutes Schauspiel zu sein. Das ganze Gehabe um ihn zu gleichen. Dies bekümmerte ihn zutiefst. Doch jegliche weitere Gedanken an dem zierlichen Slytherinmädchen verschwanden, als er die brütende Gruppe der Gryffindors erblickte.

„Ohne mich kommt ihr wohl nicht weiter oder?"

Unter den vernichtenden Blick von Harry erhob der blonde junge Mann beschwichtigend seine freie Hand und ließ sich widerspruchslos von Harry auf dessen Schoß ziehen.

„Halt die Klappe Drachenbaby und mach dich nützlich."

Draco quietschte förmlich vor gespielten Vergnügen und überhäufte seinen Freund mit vielen feuchten Küssen.

„Oh Daddy ja, ich liebe diesen Ton und das auch noch vor Zeugen…ich glaub ich werde hart…"

Peinlich gerührt stöhnte Harry auf und versuchte sich hinter Dracos Körper zu verstecken, denn die aufsteigende Gesichtsröte konnte zweifellos mit Rons Haarpracht konkurrieren. Genau diesem Gryffindor gelang es auch nicht die verflixte Röte aus dem Gesicht zu halten, als er Dracos letzten Kommentar erhaschte.

„Harry." Hermine erhob auffordernd ihre Augenbrauen und klopfte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch.

„Du hörst die Lady. Sei ein Engel und hilf uns auf produktive art und weise."

Der Angesprochene feixte nur belustigt.

„Ihr versteht einfach keinen Spaß…hey Ginny Baby verzieh doch nicht so dein süßes, unschuldiges Gesicht…"

Das kleine Mädchen blickte säuerlich drein und erhob leicht drohend ihre Stimme.

„Oh Malfoy schon zurück von dieser Schlange? Habt ihr fleißig Pläne geschmiedet wie ihr eurem Lord am besten in den Arsch kriechen könnt?"

Selbst Ron zog scharf seinen Atem ein, als er Ginnys Worte vernahm, aber Draco blieb ganz locker.

„Relax Mädchen. Man könnte meinen, dass du mich hasst…außerdem war das nur eine harmlose Aussprache zwischen Pansy und mir. Also keine große Sache…zur Versöhnung gab's sogar ein Geschenk von ihr."

Perplex riss Harry seine Augen auf und starrte seinen Freund fragend an.

„Eine Versöhnung? Ein Geschenk? Du vertraust ihr?"

„Oh Harry, sei nicht albern. Ich vertraue doch so gut wie keinem, aber jeder verdient eine Chance…selbst ein Slytherin, oder was meinst du Harry?"

Draco schaute den aufgewühlten Gryffindor durchdringend an, so dass dieser begann sich verlegen zu räuspern.

„Ich schätze du hast recht…"

„Ja das ist mein Baby und nun mach deinen Mund brav auf und bereite dich auf die köstlichste Sünde vor, die du je gekostet hast…außer meiner Wenigkeit natürlich…"

Doch bevor die Frucht überhaupt in Harrys Reichweite war schrie Ginny entsetzt auf.

„Halt nicht Harry! Es könnte vergiftet sein!"

Alarmiert holte Hermine sofort ihren Zauberstab hervor und überprüfte Ginnys Anschuldigungen auf ihrer Richtigkeit. Die Erleichterung in Hermines Gesicht sprachen Bände. Draco schnaubte verächtlich auf und führte die Erdbeere schließlich in Harrys Mund.

„Das hätte ich euch auch sagen können…schließlich hat mir Pansy schon eines zum probieren gegeben."

In dem Augenblick als Harrys Zunge Bekanntschaft mit der kleinen Leckerei machte stöhnte dieser sinnlich auf und schloss genießerisch seine Augen. Draco wiederum ergriff die Möglichkeit um langsam ein kleines Versprechen in Harrys Ohr zu hauchen.

„Später gibt es mehr davon…und ich garantiere dir, dass deine Sinne eine andere Dimension erreichen, wenn du es erst mal von meinem Körper essen darfst…"

Ein animalisches Knurren entfloh aus Harrys Kehle und stimmte Draco sehr zufrieden. Dementsprechend wendete er sich gutgelaunt und gänzlich ohne Zorn Ginny zu, die ihn nun zuckersüß anlächelte.

„Wie du siehst ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ich bin berührt von deiner Sorge Ginny."

„Ja das ist wahr und entschuldige mich für meinen unangebrachten Ausbruch. Du hast also schon vorgekostet?"

„Ja meine Liebe. Aber dank deines scharfen Verstandes und Hermines schnellem Handeln wissen wir jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass diese Erdbeeren nicht vergiftet waren. Es hätte ja auch ein langsam wirkendes Gift sein können, bei Merlin, wir wissen ja wie hinterhältig Slytherins sein können."

Ron runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn vor etwas, doch was es genau war konnte er nicht erfassen. Ginnys Ausbruch vorhin war ihm nicht geheuer und Pansys plötzliche Veränderung kam ihm auch Spanisch vor. Irgendwas lag stark im Argen.

„Das Abendessen wird gleich in der großen Halle serviert. Es lohnt sich nicht länger hier rumzugrübeln. Hier Harry, für dich. Klär Draco über unsere neuen Kenntnisse auf. Bis dann ihr beiden."

Müde schob Hermine ein paar Notizen zu Harry und räumte das Tagebuch selbst und die restlichen Utensilien in ihre große braune Ledertasche.

„Du gehst wohl wieder in der Küche essen…sehen uns dann noch später im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Hoffnungsvoll blickte Ron seinen langjährigen Freund an, doch als dieser auf die rote Schachtel schaute, lächelte er nur verständnisvoll.

„Okay, bis morgen Kumpel."

Mit einem Schultertätscheln verabschiedete sich Ron von Harry und folgte Hermine aus der Bücherei. Ginny umarmte Harry kurz von hinten und drückte ihm einen Wangenkuss auf, bevor auch sie sich verdrückte.

„Komm Harry, Dobby die kleine Nervensäge wartet bestimmt schon auf uns, zudem habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir eine lange Unterhaltung vor uns haben…"

Entspannt stand Draco auf und ergriff liebevoll Harrys rechte Hand.

„Und vergiss nicht unsere péché rouge…"

„Unsere was?"

Harry hielt verwirrt inne und schaute verständnislos in schelmische silbergraue Augen.

„Na die rote Schachtel mit den Erdbeeren Dummchen."

„Oh, okay…hey!"

Belustigt rollte Draco die Augen und fing an Harry Richtung Ausgang zu ziehen.

„Schnellmerker…und nun beeil dich etwas."

„Warte Draco...uh…was bedeutet das überhaupt…äh peesch rusch oder so ähnlich…"

„Péché rouge?"

Harry nickte eifrig.

„Genau das."

Dracos Lachen hallte durch den langen Gang.

„Das mon chéri heißt rote Sünde."

Der junge Gryffindor schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und murmelte lächelnd vor sich.

„Wie passend…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

AN: Also wieder ein Stück geschafft. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt mein geliebter Severus wieder dran (wenn es nach Plan verläuft, falls nicht dann erst im nächsten Kapitel). Lucius wird aber definitiv einen kleinen Auftritt haben (sogar Narcissa). Falls jemand besondere Wünsche hat, dann bitte erwähnen, wenn es sich machen lässt werde ich sie erfüllen (bitte nicht losbrüllen, dass ich einfach schneller schreiben soll…dieser Wunsch ist utopisch, denn wie ihr es bereits gemerkt habt bin ich nicht von der schnellen update-sorte.

Ein dickes Dankeschön an die Reviewer und Leser.

Ich wünsche allen ein Fröhliches Weihnachtsfest!!!

Als Entschädigung dafür, dass ich diesmal keinen Feedback zu den Reviews gebe ein kleiner Teaser (ganz frisch geschrieben):

Lucius Malfoy seufzte tief aus und war nicht mehr Willens die Charade aufrecht zu erhalten. Nicht vor seiner Frau. Nicht in diesem Moment. Nicht nachdem ihm die Pläne seines Lords bekannt war.

„Draco ist verloren."


End file.
